A Lifetime Isn't Long Enough
by tiggerblu
Summary: Blaine is a 20 year old vampire who is beginning to think he will never find his chosen. He has finally given up on waiting. And then he sees Kurt for the first time... Magic. Now to convince him... **I don't own glee, or any songs included** Klaine as always.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

This book is a little different than what I usually write. This was a request from a friend. Hope you like it. As with all my books, this is un-beta'd so any mistakes are of my own making. Any reviews are always appreciated. Ok, here we go.

A Lifetime Isn't Long Enough

oOoOo

Chapter 1 The New Transfer

Blaine doesn't understand why everyone was so excited about the new transfer student. He wasn't the first and he wouldn't be the last. Blaine had no time to worry about it, he had his mind filled with his coffee date scheduled for Saturday with Jeremiah and that is all he could think about.

They had, had a really good conversation when Blaine had met him at the gap and then Jeremiah had asked him out for coffee. One of the bad things is that even though he had just turned 20 he still looked like a 17 year old, and Jeremiah was 22. It was a perfect age difference in normal circles, but since he had to play a 17 year old still in high school, Jeremiah might have an issue with the "age" difference.

Vampires stop ageing at 17 they will forever stay looking that age, unless you were a turned vampire then it goes on the age you were at the time of your turning. You never age beyond that, and in most cases you will actually look a little younger than your death age.

People say you shouldn't date unless it is your chosen, your mate, but how do you know unless you go out. He had always been told that it hits you like a bolt of lightning, you just knew, Blaine wasn't sure if this was true, and didn't want to wait anymore for electricity to strike before going out on his first date, experiencing his first kiss. He had just turned 20, and he was tired of waiting.

Maybe he would never find his mate, and he could just spend his time waiting for no reason, he was tired of staying home on Friday and Saturday nights, when his friends, that have already found their mates, were going out. Who knows, maybe lightning doesn't strike for everyone. Jeremiah could very well be his mate, but if he doesn't get to know him better, if he doesn't go out with him, he will never know.

Blaine looks up as his friend, and second sits in the seat beside him with a sigh. "Ok Wes what has Sebastian done now?" That look and that sound from Wes generally could only mean one thing and that was that Sebastian was up to no good.

He had transferred to their coven at the beginning of this school year. He wasn't generally liked, but Blaine's father had asked Blaine to let him transfer in. And when the head of the U.S. covens "asked" you to let someone transfer, you let them transfer. Blaine was over the Ohio coven, he had been granted that privilege the day he turned 18 that was the age of vampire majority. He had chosen Wes, as his second.

Blaine's father was over all of the U.S. covens, Wes's father was Mark, Blaine's father's second. Blaine and Wes had grown up together, trusted each other. Blaine knew that no matter what, Wes had his back, so he in turn had Wes's. Sebastian was in Wes's control,

"Sebastian is all over the new guy" says Wes

"Good" says Blaine "maybe that will keep him off of my ass".

"Come on Blaine, the new kid is human; do you really want Sebastian hanging around him?" "Do you trust him not to spill everything to him" asked Wes.

Dalton was what they laughingly referred to as "co-ed" it had both human and vampire students. All staff were vampires which comes in handy, because human teachers would eventually start to wonder why students, who had the highest GPA in the school, kept repeating senior year. The school was the covens cover; a hiding in plain site kind of thing.

"Ok, I will have a word with him tomorrow after the Warblers meeting, I will tell him to back off until the kid has had time to settle in." sighing Blaine was already dreading tomorrow, usually Friday's made Blaine and all the vampires happy, because that gave them the weekend off where they didn't have to take the same classes over and over. Yes they all knew all the answers, to every single test, given in every single class, by every single teacher, it just got old and repetitive.

"Do we know anything about the new kid yet?" ask Blaine finally showing some interest.

"Not really" said Wes "He seems to be quiet and keeps to himself for the most part. He hasn't really tried to make friends; he is in all AP classes even French. Right now he drives back and forth from Lima every day, but from what I hear he will start boarding next week".

"Wonderful" said Blaine sarcastically. "Another human border, at least we don't have to worry about him being placed in Alexander hall"

Alexander hall was the dorm house that was set up for vampires only, if a human was mated, or the chosen of a vampire, then usually an exception was made and then they are allowed to share the same dorm room. Right now there were 2 such couples, in both instances they were just waiting for the human mate to turn 18 and then they would be changed at that time, and then a mating ceremony would take place.

If the mated couple were male and female like Wes and his wife Sasha, then an exception is made for them as well, so that the wife could live with her husband. They are given a suite in Alexander hall instead of a standard dorm room, not that the standard dorm rooms aren't huge they are, just for the married couples they get extra space and privacy but still allows them to live with their coven.

Females can't be seen at Dalton, since it is an all boy's school, so there is an underground parking area and entrance they use to come and go. That underground entrance is also where the schools blood bank was housed as well. It was owned by the coven, ran as a normal business and supplied local hospitals as well as the school. Fresh deliveries were brought in every other day.

Friday finally came around. Not that Blaine was really all that excited about it, for one after the meeting he had to talk to Sebastian and he usually did his best not to have to talk with Sebastian. Yet one more thing he could blame on the new kid, plus today they would have to sit through the new transfer trying out for the Warblers.

So far no human had been allowed in, not that they were anti human, they were just anti bad singing. All the Warblers had a tone to their voice that allowed their harmonies to flow, which most human voices couldn't achieve. So today they had to sit there and listen to him and hope he wasn't completely terrible.

It was in the coven's bylaws, which unfortunately Blaine had helped institute, that if someone wanted to try out for the warblers, they were afforded that opportunity. That didn't mean that they would be allowed in though, just the opportunity to try.

Blaine had managed to avoid being around the new kid all week, they didn't have any classes together, today would be the first time he would actually see him, and maybe he would finally be able to see why everyone was so fascinated with him, all week long he had heard the thoughts of everyone around him talking mentally about him.

Vampires within a coven are given an extra sensory gift that allows them to hear thoughts meant to be heard, they could have a quiet conversation with their coven members and the humans around them weren't able to hear. Luckily private thoughts were still private, you could choose what you shared, and what you didn't, and vampires outside their coven couldn't hear them at all unless it was a close family member.

Blaine watched him walk in and couldn't stop staring; he was beautiful, ethereal almost with his blue eyes and pale skin.

"Hi my name is Kurt Hummel and I want to try out today for the Warblers",

His voice had a bell like quality to it that sent chills down Blaine's spine. Kurt hooked up his iPod to the speaker dock indicated and he chose his music and started to sing Sara Bareilles song Gravity, his voice was beautiful, wistful and so full of feeling, and then Blaine just knew, he had just seen his future, his present, his everything because in that instant he felt the lightning everyone talked about and the only word on his mind was "_**MINE**_" he might as well have shouted it out loud to the coven. Now he just had to convince Kurt.

Every member of his coven heard that single word, most looked at him and smiled happy that he had finally found his chosen. But he also heard "_**Damn**_" he looked around to find the person whose thought he heard, he looked at Sebastian, "_**Do We Have A Problem**_?" Sebastian just shakes his head no, and walks out of the room.

He would no longer follow after Kurt; everyone knew that once a mate had been chosen, no one would dare try to interfere, even someone like Sebastian. Even he knew that there were some lines you don't cross. Especially if that line was also crossing the leader of their coven, even he didn't have that big of a death wish. Kurt was the first human to ever be admitted into the Warblers.

After the meeting Blaine took out his phone, finds Jeremiah's contact information and calls him to cancel their date Saturday, he was no longer available, he was no longer free to date him, he was now and forever more taken. Once the call is made, he deleted Jeremiah's contact information, he would no longer be needing it.

Blaine goes to the front office, and has Kurt's schedule pulled and has all but 2 of his own classes changed to match Kurt's, he knew he couldn't pull off French, that was the next language he planned to learn, but right now he was taking Latin and it was at the same time as Kurt's French, and he couldn't switch out his 3rd class of the day either, since that was actually his free period, and that was the time he used as office time to take care of Coven business.

Since Kurt would be a boarder, he chose Kurt's dorm room, he chose for it to be in Benton Hall, it was the closest hall to Alexander there was, he would be able to keep an eye on him, keep him safe. Kurt would stay there until Blaine was able to make him his. He didn't know how long that would take, but he planned on trying to win him over beginning Monday morning. Blaine looked at all the vacant dorm rooms in Benton Hall and found the best one. He had to fight with himself not to have someone evicted from their dorm to make room for Kurt.

He now understands how Nick and Jeff felt about each other. He had always felt like their relationship was a little creepy and stalkerish, not now, now he understood completely, it isn't trying to keep tabs on your chosen, or of knowing their every move so you can control them, it is because in your soul you know that you have to keep them safe, you have to keep them near you, they are your other half, without them you are nothing, life outside of them didn't exist.

Nick and Jeff have been mated for 4 years, they married right after Nick was turned when they turned 18. They also have a dorm in the family section of Alexander Hall. Blaine has known Kurt for just over an hour and his life now belongs to Kurt completely. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for him, nothing he wouldn't give.

Blaine wanted to get Kurt's room set up, so he would be as comfortable as possible, he may or may not have pulled Kurt's home address from his file, he may or may not have looked in Kurt's window before he had a chance to get home that day. He saw the colors that Kurt had in his room and tried to match them. He wanted Kurt to have as little upset in the transfer as possible. For most borders, this is really the first time they are away from home and family.

Blaine replaced the TV and DVD player that come standard in every dorm with a better one. He had it wired with surround sound. He bought and brought in a bed similar to the one he had seen in Kurt's room, he tried to make everything as close to the same as possible. Everything for Kurt had to be perfect; his Kurt deserved the very best.

He found out that Kurt would move in Sunday, Blaine planned on himself, Wes, David, Nick and Jeff, to be on hand to "help" move Kurt's stuff in by coincidence of course. Saturday dragged for Blaine, he knew it was because he didn't like being so far away from his chosen; also it was even harder because said mate had no idea who he was.

Blaine might have "Chosen" Kurt, but Kurt had no idea who Blaine was, and if Blaine was honest, he really didn't know Kurt, getting to know each other was going to be fun, Sunday would be fun, and couldn't get here fast enough.

oOoOo

Sunday was pure hell. Kurt was a little standoffish. Five of the Warblers just happened to be outside "passing a ball" when Kurt and his family pulled up. They walked up to them and introduced themselves, and since they were there they "offered" to help carry everything in. Blaine showed them to Kurt's dorm room, unlocked it and then handed Kurt the key.

One of the first comments made by the woman that was with Kurt was how the color matched his room at home. Blaine smiled at this; the color had been changed Friday night just for Kurt. Under the bed on top of the hardwood floor a large area rug had been put down so that when Kurt got out of bed he would step onto the rug first, before the cold floor.

The tall young guy that was with him, talked about how it was basically set up the same way his room at home was. How the hell did this guy know what Kurt's room looked like at home, you could tell by looking at them they were not related. Blaine didn't like it at all that this tall guy was walking so close to "HIS" chosen.

Who the hell did he think he was? Blaine wanted to knock the smile off of the boys face. The only thing his coven brothers heard from Blaine was "MINE" over and over again. Blaine didn't know who he was but he could happily rip the face off of "Tall Guy" as Blaine has now dubbed him.

Wes had to remind him to calm down. He didn't know the family dynamics; wait until they found out who everyone was before going all cavemen on them. Blaine softly growled in his chest until he felt Wes grab his shoulder hard.

"What in the world is going on with me", Blaine thought and Wes just shook his head. Blaine doesn't act like this, he doesn't lose his cool, he just met Kurt, how had he been hit so hard so fast. It was instant attraction, instant love for a person he didn't know. He had heard about the lightning, but nothing about this, how Kurt had taken him over without even trying.

He already felt like Kurt had been part of his life forever, and knew absolutely nothing about him, nothing other than his name. How was this even possible? This was crazy. He managed to calm himself down on the walk to Kurt's room carrying one of the last boxes that needs to be moved, that was until he saw "Tall Guy" hugging Kurt. Thankfully Wes had the presence of mind to grab him by his belt loop before he got close enough. He had moved quickly out of the room, they had both moved so fast that no one but his coven brothers even knew he had walked in the room.

Blaine was seeing red. Ugg he hated this, where did the jealousy come from, Blaine had never been jealous of anything or anyone in his life. He mentally asked his coven brothers who were all mated if this was at all normal, they just shrugged. Everyone is different, things hit everyone differently.

He calmed himself down, carrying the last box in, he set it down with the rest of the other boxes, and even though they had done a quick introduction at the car, Blaine walked up to the older gentleman, stuck out his hand to shake it.

"Hello Sir my name is Blaine Anderson, I am the lead vocalist of the Warblers and these are my friends Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff. We would like to introduce ourselves and welcome you and your family to Dalton".

Burt stuck out his hand to shake Blaine's

"hey kid, my name is Burt, not sir and this is my family, this is my wife Carole, Kurt's stepmom, my stepson Finn, Kurt's step brother, and of course Kurt."

Blaine shook everyone's hand feeling some of the tension he had been feeling leave his body, step brothers ok that explains it, Blaine was beginning to feel really stupid, Family. Blaine walked over to Kurt and handed him a piece of paper.

"Here is a phone number list for you, Alan will be your R.A. and is available if you have any questions or concerns, also on the list is our numbers", Blaine pointed to himself and the other Warblers

"if you have any questions, or just need to talk to someone, you can call me and I will be happy to talk to you, well any of the guys will. Don't hesitate to call." Blaine said giving him what he hoped was an encouraging smile.

"We will go ahead and leave and give you guys some privacy, it was really nice to meet you all, Kurt I guess we will see you Monday" Blaine said walking out the door. Blaine stopped by Alan's dorm room and knocked. Alan was one of the few vampires that didn't live in Alexander Hall.

All the dorm halls had a vampire R.A. that way someone they knew and trust was available. When Alan opened the door Blaine simply said "He is here please keep an eye on him and call me if he seems upset or if you think he needs anything". Alan just smiled.

OoOoO

Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how you looked at it, Blaine didn't get a call either from Alan or Kurt. Blaine makes sure he was in the cafeteria first thing Monday morning, so he can be there already eating when Kurt shows up.

One by one the Warblers shuffled in, it wasn't that they had to eat human food; just they figured if none of them showed up in the lunchroom, people might start getting suspicious if none of them ate, plus most of them enjoyed the food.

One of Blaine's favorite foods was a western omelet which is what he was eating now. Even with his back to the door that Kurt entered, he knew the second he walked into the room, he could feel him, and he could also pick his heartbeat out of everyone else's.

"Stalker much" laughed Jeff.

Ooops he had planned on the thought being private. He just looked up with an innocent grin and shrugged his shoulders. When Blaine noticed that Kurt was headed to another table, instead of sitting with the Warblers, he stood up and walked over to him,

"if you would like you can come and sit with us, that way we can all get to know each other better".

Kurt followed Blaine to the table all the Warblers were sitting, they sat down and Blaine introduced him to everyone he hadn't already met, and then the conversation took back up from where it was before Kurt joined.

"Crap Nick I forgot, since I was out last week did you get the notes for me for English". Blaine quickly asked.

They had decided that since Blaine hadn't been in any of Kurt's classes last week, it would look funny if all of a sudden he was in most of them. They had decided to say that Blaine had to be away last week on a family emergency.

All the teachers were aware of the story, and were ready to back it up. Nick looked at him with a grin and passed the nonexistent notes to Blaine in an empty blue folder that he quickly put in his messenger bag.

He didn't need notes; he knew the full curriculum for all the classes he would now be in. Lucky for Blaine Jeff was in Kurt's French class, and Nick was in his 3rd period math class, the only 2 that Blaine couldn't switch.

"What English class are you talking about" Kurt asked looking at Blaine.

"First period with Mrs. Johnson, she hates me" Blaine laughed, that was such a lie.

"I am in that class too, so, if you want to sit by me I can help you if you miss something". Kurt couldn't believe he had just done that, surely Blaine had more important people he would want to spend time with.

Blaine looked at him and smiled "I would really appreciate that"

They all finished their breakfast and separated to go to class; Nick, Jeff, Kurt and himself heading toward first period English Nick and Jeff mentally laughing at him "she hates me Hahaha, she worships you and you know it". He shot them a look and they both just laughed. When they got to class with Kurt walking in front of him heading to a seat he looked at Mrs Johnson and winked at her. She quickly smiled at him.

"Well, look Mr. Anderson has deemed us worthy of showing up for class today."

Blaine went and sat next to Kurt "Ouch you weren't kidding she really doesn't like you". Blaine just looked at him and shook his head.

Kurt looked behind them at Nick and Jeff, "They are so open with their relationship, doesn't anyone have a problem with it?"

Blaine looked at him a little shocked "why would they"

"Mr. Anderson, do you have something you would like to share with the class" she looked at him lifting one brow.

Blaine just stared at her "No Mrs. Johnson", but in his head he was laughing, looking at her "You are enjoying this way too much".

"How many times do I get the opportunity to talk back to the boss" she answers back.

Jeff leaned forward whispering in a sing song voice, "someone's in trouble", before snickering.

They all sit quietly, listening to Mrs Johnson until the bell rings. They all got up and exited the room. Kurt was happy to find out that Blaine was in his geography class as well, he knew Nick and Jeff where but since Blaine was out last week, he didn't know if he was.

After geography, as he was headed to math he was sad to see Blaine and Jeff heading in the opposite direction. Jeff stopped and quickly kissing Nick goodbye before heading to his next class. Kurt was still really thrown by this; he wasn't used to seeing it. It would be nice to have that kind of relationship where he could walk down the hall holding the hand of his boyfriend, but he didn't see that happening anytime soon.

Kurt and Nick head into math class, manage to get a seat by each other. "So, is Blaine dating anyone, does he have a girlfriend", trying to play it cool, wanting to know if Blaine was gay even if he knew he was way out of his league.

Nick looked at him, and said "No, he isn't dating anyone and no he doesn't have a girlfriend" Nick knows that Blaine is out and proud, but it wasn't his place to inform Kurt.

In his office, getting ready to do a conference call with his dad, brother and other members of their extended family Blaine was doing a happy dance. Kurt had asked about him, and from the cadence of Nick's thoughts, he really sounded interested. He was beyond excited, he wanted, no needed to have Kurt like him.

Blaine managed to get his mind back on business just as the conference began. He knew he was going to have to meet with his parents soon and let them know about Kurt. They were going to be happy for him. His mom has been wondering for a while when he was going to get his mate, she had started to get worried; most vampires had already found their chosen by the time they reached his age.

After his meeting he meets up with the other three for 4th period and then they headed to lunch. Kurt was surprised when he sat down, instead of Blaine sitting by one of his friends he opted to sit with him. They talked about everything favorite songs, favorite singers, and favorite foods. They played 20 questions all the way through lunch, and Kurt was starting to like Blaine more and more, they had so much in common.

After they separated this time Nick stopping to kiss Jeff before turning around and heading with Blaine to their next class and Kurt and Jeff were heading in to French. Kurt was happy when he found out that Blaine would be in the rest of his classes. After school they all head to the senior commons, so they can talk.

Blaine looks at him, "So what brings you to Dalton, not that we aren't glad you are here but we want to learn more about you."

Kurt looks at him, he hadn't known him that long, did he dare give the real reason he had left. Blaine didn't seem to have a problem with gay people, from what he had seen Nick and Jeff were his 2 of his best friends. He just really didn't know what to say, or where to start.

"I transferred from McKinley. I was the only openly gay kid there, about two years ago a jock transferred in; he made it his personal mission to make my life a living hell."

He saw Nick and Jeff set up straight, but Blaine just moved in a little closer.

"Before he got there I was getting thrown in a dumpster daily, but that had stopped. Finn and his friend Noah joined glee and stopped doing it".

Blaine was upset but was working not to show it "Wait a minute you're telling me that your step brother was throwing you in dumpsters and allowing someone else to do so as well"

Nick saw how agitated Blaine was getting and put his hand on his shoulder and removed it again before Kurt was even aware it happened to calm him down.

"That was before he was my step brother, once he joined glee he stopped and then when Noah who goes by Puck, when he joined he stopped and they both became somewhat protective."

"Then Karofsky transferred in and things got 10 times worse. I was getting slushies thrown in my face daily. I had to keep extra clothes in my locker all the time so I would have something to change in to."

"But then I was getting locker checks several times a day, I had bruises all over my back and upper arms".

"I managed to hide it from my dad because he recently had a heart attack and I couldn't take the chance of him getting sick again so I didn't say anything".

"Then what happened", Blaine's voice getting thick with rage trying to control himself, he was angrier than he had ever been in his life.

Kurt just looked at him and his voice lowered almost as if in fear, "One day I had had enough, I wanted it to stop and I knew I was the only one that could make that happen, he shoved me hard into the locker, harder than he ever had before, it made me really mad, I'm not even sure why I did it, but I followed him into the locker room and asked him what his problem was, he made some comment about me wanting to look at his junk. I told him he wasn't my type and then he tried to kiss me, I managed to push him off, and he cussed and ran out."

Kurt heard a sharp intake of breath and then Blaine was up and out of his chair, with Nick and Jeff beside him, whispering things he couldn't hear.

Blaine came back sat down looked at Kurt "I am sorry about that, go ahead".

Kurt just looked at him, "for a few days he stopped and left me alone, and then one day he came up to me at my locker and told me that if I told anyone he was going to kill me.

This time it was Nick and Jeff that jumped up, Blaine just sat there so beyond pissed, he was talking to his coven brothers.

"I am going to track him down; he is going to die tonight. He threatened and dared to lay hands on my chosen"

Jeff looked at him and reminded him that he hadn't been his chosen when it had happened so he couldn't do that. Any future acts could be met with swift punishment, but this one had to pass.

All this happened within seconds, Blaine was angrier than he had ever been in his life, someone had laid a hand on his Kurt, this would not go unpunished, He wouldn't kill him but he would pay.

"I am so sorry you had to go through that" Blaine softly says, keeping his anger in check.

"That is not something you will ever have to worry about here, if you want to hold someone's hand, give them a kiss that is never frowned upon. You can be open about who or what you are with no judgment. I myself can vouch for this as can Nick and Jeff. No I haven't held hands with anyone walking down the halls yet, but I have never been persecuted for being gay, and neither will you.

Kurt just looked at him, Blaine had just openly admitted he was gay, not that he had a chance with him, but it did make a difference.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 To tell the truth

Before Kurt realized it, it was Friday and he was heading home. He had started to really get to know the Warblers, and really started to feel like he belonged with them. Kurt had really gotten close to Nick. They talked about anything and everything. It almost felt like they had known each other forever.

He was still so in awe of Nick and Jeff's relationship. They freely showed their love for each other. It gave Kurt hope that he might find that one day. Unfortunately he knows who he wants it to be with, but he knows he doesn't have a chance.

Blaine now hates the weekends he once loved. Weekends meant no Kurt, that Kurt left and won't be back until late Sunday. It made him feel uncomfortable with him being gone so long.

"Hey Mr. Poutypants, are you going to come join the fun or just keep sitting there staring at the wall" Jeff said over the loud music playing in the background.

It was Friday night and the Warblers were having their usual weekend party, it usually lasted from Friday around 9 and would go until around 11pm on Sunday. They didn't have to really sleep much, so they partied on the weekend and caught up on their sleep during the week. They were able to unwind, be themselves, not having to pretend to be something they weren't. Blaine usually enjoyed it but tonight couldn't seem to let loose.

"I'm sorry I am being such a downer, I just can't get into it tonight. I miss him, I just got him, I know I have to get used to this, it is just really hard. How did you and Nick do the separation thing?"

Jeff just looks at him "Once you have been with someone for a while it gets easier. When Nick was still going home every weekend it drove me crazy those first few months. I had to stop myself from just showing up at his door making some asinine excuse for being there. If you remember I knew a while before he did that he was mine, that we were each others that was the hard part. Having to stand back and let him explore with other people and just hope the "exploring" didn't go too far"

"How did you stand back and let that happen, I know I couldn't" Blaine said honestly

"You have to let them find their way to you" Jeff said understandingly. "It's hard, watching Nick date other people drove me crazy, but remember he was human, they are not as attuned to the idea of soulmates as we are. We are brought up knowing about it, humans aren't. I just spent every minute I could with him, did stupid things to get him to notice me. Remember all the times you laughed at the way I acted?"

"I know, I didn't understand I'm sorry for that. I guess I always assumed my chosen would be a vampire like me. Having your chosen be human is hard, I'm sorry, I didn't understand why you freaked out sometimes when he went home. They are so breakable, I worry about the jerk that messed with him, and I worry about him having an accident, just stupid things like that."

"One thing about it, he already seems to like you, Nick told me he has asked questions about you several times. You know he is a Warbler; he is also your chosen, so you can always invite him to one of these weekend parties. We can keep it toned done, everyone knows how to act normal and everyone here that is mated knows how important this is for you, the rest will understand as well. Now come on and dance with us, we miss your own brand of entertainment" Jeff laughed before pulling him up and onto the dance floor.

OoOoO

Kurt was glad to be home, yes he liked Dalton and the boys they were becoming friends quickly but he missed the New Direction, hanging out with Mercedes and Rachel. Having their slumber parties and talking about boys. He missed Santana and her sass and Brittany and her own special brand of crazy. These were his girls, the ones who kept him sane within the insanity.

He was meeting them all at Breadstix for lunch at 12 and couldn't wait. He got there just as Mercedes drove up, with a big smile on his face; he ran over to her and gave her a big hug. He loved all his girls but Mercedes was his best friend. "Boo, I have missed you." She said hugging Kurt back. Within a few minutes of each other, everyone was there and they went in and got a table.

"Ok Kurt talk to us" Santana said "How many of those preppy boys have you banged, are any of them cute?"

"Santana" Rachel and Mercedes said together

"Just because he is going to an all boy's school doesn't mean he is banging anyone, plus he has only been there a week" Mercedes said

"A week is plenty of time to get your bang on, talk to us Porcelain." Santana said expectantly

"I am not banging anyone, but there is this guy that I really like. He is really, REALLY cute but there is no way he would ever be interested in me" Kurt said quietly

"Is he a dolphin like you" Brittany said, as usual in her own little happy world.

"Yes he is gay, but way out of my league" Kurt says sighing

"Is he dating anyone" asked Rachel

"He hasn't said anything, if he is." Kurt answered back

"Then go in there and rock his world" Santana said as if sex was the only thing in the world.

He hadn't even had his first kiss. How was he supposed to rock someone's world when he was like a baby penguin that knew nothing about sex?

They talk for a while longer and then it is time for everyone to head out. Kurt makes plans with Rachel and Mercedes for a sleep over the next Saturday. If he is going to take advice from anyone it would be them. He trusted their opinions. He heads to the Lima Bean after Breadstix. He misses hanging out their after glee rehearsals. He hadn't really gotten to the hangout stage with the Warblers yet, but he did hope to eventually.

Kurt was drinking his coffee when he heard a voice he had hoped to never hear again.

"Well if it isn't lady lips. Haven't seen you in school in a week, weird thing someone told me daddy had transferred you to a fairy school. Now why would he do that? I hope someone hasn't been running their lady lip mouth about things they were told not to talk about." Karofsky reached out and grabbed Kurt's hand, squeezing it tight, causing it to bruise right away.

"Keep your fucking mouth shut, or I will shut it for you, do you hear me. One word and you're dead." He said before slamming Kurt's arm back onto the table, making it hit at a bad angle, Kurt felt it snap.

When Kurt screamed in pain Karofsky said "Not a word" and left.

Kurt sat there shaking, not knowing what to do. He noticed several people coming up to him as if to help but Kurt just kept shaking his head, stood up and walked out the door. He had to get home. He had to get away. He needed his dad.

When Kurt got home, his dad was furious. How could this happen in a public place, in front of people. Kurt refused to press charges, which made his dad even more mad. They were in the car and heading to the emergency room.

"Kurt, you have got to press charges. You can't let him get away with this. There were witnesses this time. It's not just your word against his."

Kurt refuses, he knows Karofsky will keep his word. What Kurt hadn't told his dad was that he had not only threatened to kill Kurt he had threatened his whole family. He had also told Kurt that if he was in jail, he knew people who would do it for him. He couldn't take that chance.

"Dad please, I don't want to press charges please, please just let it go."

Burt very rarely got upset with Kurt but this was one of those times. He knows though that if Kurt wasn't willing to press charges, he couldn't do it for him. Kurt was 17, would be 18 in two months. Kurt was the only one that could.

"I don't like this Kurt; I don't like this at all. I am telling you this right now. If I find out he comes anywhere near you again, I will hunt him. Do you understand?" Burt said beyond pissed

"Dad please don't get upset, remember your heart"

"Forget about my heart Kurt, you are my son, my responsibility. It is my job to worry and take care of you. Your job is to be a kid, get good grades, and drive me crazy with your shopping sprees. Let me worry about you. Carol worries about me enough for both of you" They pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"Let's go get that arm looked at'.

The x-ray showed that yes it was broken, but luckily wouldn't need surgery to reset it. He would just be sporting a pretty blue cast for 6-8 weeks, lucky him. At least it was his left hand since he is right handed. The blue in the cast however, also made the bruising on his hand stand out with very obvious fingertip patterns. This just pissed Burt off all over again

OoOoO

Blaine was in the common area of Alexander hall, trying to read a book, trying to keep his mind occupied until Kurt came back tomorrow. He had been staring at the same page for 10 minutes when he saw Jeff come bouncing in carrying a laptop with a cheesy grin on his face followed closely by Nick.

"Oooh Blainer's I have something to shooooowwww Yoooouuu" Jeff said in a sing song voice.

Blaine just looked at him laughing. Jeff was a nut, but also one of Blaine's closest friends.

"What did you find now Jiffy?"

Jeff opened his laptop "It would seem our friends in the New Directions have videos online of their rehearsals and competitions, I saw a few YOU might like"

The first one that he pulled up was New Directions performance of Born This Way, Blaine just stares, the second one, Bad Romance has Blaine sitting forward, Jeff then clicked on a video named single ladies which showed Kurt in a football uniform had Blaine shaking his head not looking away from the screen, but the one that made him drool is when Kurt performed 4 minutes in a cheerleader uniform with the name Cheerios on the back.

Jeff had to smack Blaine in the face, Blaine was gone. Jeff and Nick were laughing. "Thought you might enjoy that"

"Are there more" Blaine asked in a croaky sounding whisper.

"Yup a ton you should see the one at the Lima Mall with him doing Barbra Streisand"

Blaine grabs the laptop, pulls up the video, and watches it and Jeff knows that Blaine is truly broken, mouth wide open, staring at the screen, unable to look away.

Blaine ends up watching every video that New Directions has posted, enjoying his Saturday more than he thought he would.

Blaine woke up feeling happy; His Kurt would be home today. He didn't know what time; he could smack himself for not asking. He had stayed up most of the night watching any of the videos that Kurt was in, over and over, bouncing between The New Directions, football and Cheerios, who would have thought he would ever be interested in a cheerleader, he thought with a laugh. He had started having weird feelings about Kurt after lunch yesterday but the videos help to keep him from going to Lima.

Last night Blaine decided he really needed to start getting Kurt to like him as more than a friend. He knows the way things stand between them, he has no rights to ask Kurt when he will be back, to please call or text him when he gets home, or when he is heading back to Dalton. He also doesn't have the right to just hold him, kiss him which is what he really wants to do.

Around 12 Blaine went to his room and got dressed. He really wanted to impress Kurt who had never seen him in anything other than his Dalton uniform. He shaved, and then showered. He opted not to add gel to his hair today, just add a little product to help keep it under control. He then dressed in a pair of tight black skinny jeans with a tan button down his mom had always told him brought out the color of his eyes. He planned on seeing if Kurt might possibly be interested in going out to dinner with him tonight. He just wanted some time alone with him.

Blaine had asked the guard to call him as soon as Kurt entered the complex. When he got the call that Kurt's navigator had just pulled in Blaine just happened to be heading to his car to get something out that he had "forgotten".

When he saw Kurt he felt that flutter of his heart, butterflies in his stomach, and a calmness settle over him because Kurt was finally home. That is when he notices the cast on Kurt's left hand. He walked towards him as fast as "humanly" possible, no longer calm.

"Kurt, what happened to your arm? Are you ok?" Blaine says worry in his voice

"Oh, it's nothing, I just tripped and fell" Kurt said laughing.

Blaine can tell he is lying to him, but doesn't know why. He can hear the sound of Kurt's heartbeat change a true tale, tale sign. It hurts Blaine's heart that Kurt doesn't trust him. Looking closer he can see the bruises someone's hand had left on this precious boys skin.

Blaine is furious, but he couldn't let Kurt know. Someone had put their hand on his chosen. This would not go unpunished. He just needed to know who, and also why Kurt seems to be protecting that person.

"Well Mr. Clumsy" Blaine says trying to laugh, "Let me carry your bag in for you"

"Blaine you don't have to do that, I can carry it" says Kurt

"Nope, you are the walking wounded, I got this" says Blaine sending Kurt a smile

Kurt could feel his heartbeat speed up at that smile, it is unfair that he could smile like that and it affect Kurt so much. He felt with every passing day that he falls more and more in love. Yes they had just met, but he couldn't help it. Why does he always pick the ones just out of his reach to fall for?

At the change in Kurt's heartbeat Blaine starts hoping that means that Kurt isn't as unaffected by him as he thought. Maybe he does like him a little. He hopes so, because at that moment he just wants to hold him. He craves that connection, but still has no right to it.

He sends a mental message to his coven to make sure there is nothing out in the public area because he was going to be bringing Kurt over. He requested that Nick and Jeff be available to talk to Kurt. He got the all clear message.

After dropping off Kurt's bag in his room, Blaine asked if he would like to go with him to his dorm, Nick and Jeff were there and had missed him. He agrees and Blaine smiles that big smile again that as far as Kurt is concerned should be illegal

Blaine so wanted to just reach out and hold Kurt's hand but instead he just walked as close to him as possible. He heard Jeff as they got close to the dorm "hey, what is up, I thought you wanted to spend time alone with him, don't tell Blainer's struck out and he turned you down"

Blaine kept walking beside Kurt without any outside appearances that he was having a private conversation in his head.

"No, he has a cast on his left arm. I can see fingerprint bruises on his hand. He told me he slipped and fell. He straight up lied to me. I am hoping that if you guys ask too, maybe the truth will come out. Guys someone did this to him. Someone hurt him, I NEED to know who."

"Got it and the common room is clear of people. They have all gone to their rooms" Jeff told him

"Thanks for that, incoming now" Blaine said as he opened the door to Alexander hall.

Blaine walked them down the hallway and turned left into the common room. He knew that Kurt could tell the difference in the look of this dorm versus his. This one has a more comfortable layout, but for every coven member, including the faculty, this was their home, not a school dorm, so more comfort was put into it. This one had a fully functional Kitchen, where other dorms were not even allowed to have even a mini fridge.

Each room had the occupants own bed in it not the normal dorm bed that was supplied to every other border. In the commons area there was also another big difference. There was an area set up like a movie theater with big screen TV and surround sound, theater recliners each with its own cup holder. On the left wall there was a fireplace surrounded by squishy arm chairs and in the middle of the room was a massive grand piano that was Blaine's baby.

There were arcade games on one wall and a karaoke set up on the other with a dance floor in the middle. There was a D.J. Booth as well. To say the common room was huge was an understatement. It was bigger than Kurt's house. As requested Nick and Jeff where in there playing a game of foosball like it was the most interesting game they had ever played, laughing calling each other loser and just having fun.

When Blaine and Kurt walked in, Jeff looked up with a smile on his face, and then seeing the cast, stopped smiling.

"Oh Kurtie, who did you piss off dude. That is it, you don't get to go home anymore, they apparently don't know how to treat a valuable member of the Warblers" He said laughing, but inside he was feeling anything but amused. They all went and sat down in some of the chairs sitting around the fireplace. Jeff could see the finger marks on Kurt's hand and is pissed. He can just imagine what Blaine is going through.

"So how was your weekend" Nick asked smiling

"It was actually good, I went and helped my dad at his shop for a while and I met up with 4 of my girlfriends and we had lunch".

"That sounds nice, glad you got to see some of your friends" smiled Jeff

"Yea it was, what did you guys get up to this weekend? You said you were staying here instead of going home" Kurt asked

"Yeah the way my parents travel, a lot of the time it is just easier to stay here, unless, like next weekend, they are going to be in Hawaii, I will feel the need to visit mommy and daddy because it has been so very long since I saw them" Jeff said with a pouty voice but grinning mischievously.

"Aaannnnddd if I can get this one to go with me," Jeff said leaning into Nick raising and lowering his eyebrows "We can have all kinds of fun" looking at Nick letting everyone know what kind of fun he meant.

Blaine just laughed "Like you guys don't already have all the "fun" you want to here anyway"

"True, but can you imagine my baby here in a grass skirt, and nothing else," Jeff said with a dreamy look on his face. "We could have Oooh so much fun"

"Ummm not even going to happen" Nick said turning red

"Anyway, we really didn't get up to much. We had a small party Friday night and Blaine showed us his wicked moves on the dance floor" Jeff said laughing "There might have been a few drinks involved, then we all did Karaoke Warbler style, doing a stunning rendition of "I'm Too Sexy by Right Said Fred we so need to get that into the Warblers set list for sectional"

"Right like Wes would allow that to happen" Blaine laughed

"You just need to make that happen, Blainer's" Jeff said trying to look serious and failing.

"Saturday we didn't really do that much we had a Harry Potter marathon with Blainer's giving us a running commentary, the way they used to do on that show Mystery Science Theater 3000. I swear sometimes listening to him is more entertaining than watching the movies" Laughed Jeff

"We really didn't do much after that, a few of us got really interested in watching YouTube videos and didn't want to play with the team" at this Blaine starting coughing and turning red

Kurt looked at him "Are you ok"

"Yea I'm ok" He said between coughs and shooting an "I know where you live" look at Jeff which had Jeff laughing uncontrollably.

"Ok, elephant in the room, what did you do to you arm?" ask Nick getting serious

"I was being stupid and not looking where I was going and tripped. At least the blue matches my uniform" Kurt said laughing

"True, fashion must always be considered when picking casting materials" Laughed Jeff

"Ain't it the truth" said Kurt

"Hey Kurt, can I talk to you a minute" Nick asks

"Sure" Kurt says standing up and they walk away from Blaine and Jeff and sit down on a couch that is in what looks like a reading area.

"I need to tell you a story, when you came here you told us about what the jock did to you at your last school. You were very brave, but looking at your arm, the bruising above the cast there is more to it than that. I know you don't really trust us all that much yet, you don't even know us really, but I feel like you and I are becoming friends."

"I want to tell you my story, the one that no one here besides Jeff and Blaine know. I transferred here mid way through my freshman year of high school. Like you, I was bullied, verbally and then before I transferred it became physical. I had just come out; I was called fag, fairy, and other names I would prefer not to repeat. There was this guy named John. He became my own personal hell". "

"He was the one who gay bashed me more than anyone else. I ended up with a pretty cast on my arm like yours, even down to the bruises on my hand. He grabbed my hand and slammed into the wall. Mine fractured and I ended up in the hospital and had to have surgery. I didn't tell my parents what was going on because I felt ashamed that I couldn't take care of myself. I finally went back to school and he attacked me again, this time much worse. It became ummm personal." At this time Nick looks up and there are tears in his eyes.

"He pushed me into a room that wasn't used anymore because it needed to be remodeled. He umm held a knife to my throat and forced me to give him a blowjob. Come to find out he was gay, and seeing as I was the only gay person in the school he figured he could just use me anyway he wanted. The next time it became even more physical. He tried to rape me. I managed to get away, but I finally told my parents".

"They pulled me out of the school the next day. They transferred me here and it was the best thing that could have happened to me".

"I met Jeff and Blaine my second day here. It took me forever to talk to them, to trust them. But Jeff is one of those people that will not be ignored. I was finally able to build up enough trust to talk to them. Between the two of them they helped me learn that what happened to me wasn't my fault".

"They made me feel like I was cared about, important. By the end of my sophomore year I was finally comfortable enough to go out with Jeff the first time. I had gone out a few times with other people but was never able to be comfortable with them like I could with Jeff. He never pushed, never tried anything I wasn't ready for. We have been together since".

"The reason I am telling you this is because you don't ever need to feel embarrassed or feel like you can't tell us something, especially Blaine. I am probably breaking some kind of bro code here, but he likes you, and I mean a lot. Blaine is someone who will go as slow as you need him to go or as slow as he feels you need him too. I have known him like I said since freshman year and I have never seen him get like this about anyone else".

"Before he saw you at Warbler practice that first day he actually had a date to meet this guy named Jeremiah for coffee. When he saw you, he called after the meeting and canceled that date. He couldn't go through it. You can trust him. He would rather hurt himself than ever hurt you on purpose. Not gonna lie, he can sometimes become over protective of the people he cares about, but that is just part of his charm".

Kurt looked at him, having trouble believing what he said about Blaine's feelings for him.

"I am so sorry you had to go through that. That makes my little problem like a walk in the park".

"Nothing about what you went through is a little problem, you were sexually assaulted. He assaulted you. Just know you will never face something like that here. We protect our own, and you are one of us now, just know that" Nick said looking at him with a serious expression on his face.

"I think I need to talk to you guys about something", Kurt says with a sad smile, and then stands up and heads back over to where Blaine and Jeff are sitting. Still not believing Blaine has feelings for him, but really liked the idea of having him as a friend.

Kurt sat back down in the chair he originally sat in. Looking at his feet he started talking. "His name is Dave Karofsky; I went out with my friends for lunch Saturday. We had a really good time. I had missed hanging out with them."

"After lunch I decided I wanted to go and grab a coffee from the Lima Bean the coffee shop that we all hung out at. I had gotten my coffee and was just sitting there drinking it, when he came in. He started calling me some not so nice names, saying that he had heard where my dad transferred me to a fairy school and that the only reason dad would have done that was if I had talked about what he had done".

"He then threatened to kill me again, and my whole family if I did say anything. He said that if he ended up in jail then he would get someone else to do it".

"My dad wanted me to press charges, but how could I do that after what he said. I believe what he said. He would have done it. I just have to make sure when I go home, I stay at home and not go out anywhere else, and I love spending time with my family anyway. My friends can always just go see me at the house".

Blaine was mad, well beyond mad. He wanted to jump up, find the jerk and explain to him just what happens to someone who hurts the boy he loves, because yes, he was already in love. He had never believed in the fairy tale of love at first site, but he was a firm believer now. It can happen, it was real.

The only thing stopping him was the look on Kurt's face, like he was embarrassed that this had happened.

"Kurt, I hope you realize you can always talk to me, us about anything. Please don't ever feel embarrassed to talk to us. We want to be your friend, I know you haven't known us long but I hope you will come to trust us. We have all had to face things that weren't easy but we help each other and we want to help you."

Kurt was feeling really confused, Nick had said that Blaine really liked him, but here Blaine talked about wanting to be his friend. Kurt wanted it to be so much more. He had known he did from the first day they talked.

He just really wished that Nick was right, but he knows he is never that lucky. He looks at his watch and realized they had been talking for two hours. He still has some homework he needs to do and curfew wasn't too far away. He stood up

"Oh well guess I need to head to my dorm, I still have math homework to complete. Guess I will see you guys tomorrow."

Blaine stands up "Can I walk you back to your room, that way we can talk a little more"?

Kurt looks at him a minute "Sure that would be nice"

Blaine walks beside him wishing again that he could touch him, that he could at least hold his hand, something.

"Hey can I ask you a question" he finally asks

"Sure what's up?" Kurt asked looking at him sideways as he walked.

"Well I was wondering if you would be interested in going with me for coffee after school tomorrow. There is a coffee shop not far away, that way we can spend some time together, maybe get to know each other a little better" Blaine asks feeling almost shy. Why does this have to be so difficult?

Kurt looks at him "Yeah, I would like that" he says back with a smile.

Blaine just smiles feeling really happy. He has a date with Kurt. Well Kurt might not think it is a date, but to Blaine it was.

When they get to Kurt's dorm, Blaine hesitates for a minute, "well, good night I will see you in the morning at breakfast" and then finally because he can't handle it anymore he leans in and gives Kurt a hug. Kurt smiles and hugs back,

"Good night Blaine see you in the morning" Kurt went into his room sat on his bed and did a happy shimmy. He had a date with Blaine tomorrow. Blaine might not see it as a date, but to Kurt it was. He could hardly wait. Homework forgotten, he started digging through his wardrobe to figure out what to wear.

OoOoO

When Blaine gets back to his dorm he can't help but smile looking forward to tomorrow. He walks in and sees Jeff and Nick looking at him,

"We are going for coffee after school tomorrow," allowing himself a few minutes to just be happy and content. He mentally sends a message to Wes to meet them in the commons room, once he arrives Blaine quickly fills him in on what they have just heard from Kurt. Wes already knew what had brought Kurt to Dalton, as Blaine's second he had been informed about everything.

"Ok the situation with Karofsky has gone on long enough. It was bad enough when it was just verbal, I let that slide because I didn't know Kurt at the time, but he placed his hands on what is _**mine**_ and I cannot, nor will I let "_that_" slide".

Blaine could not, no would not allow this to continue, Karofsky had crossed the line and laid hands on Kurt. He had hurt him, threatened his life and the life of his family.

"I need to pay a visit to this individual to let him know that this will not be allowed Wes as my second I wanted you to know what was going on."

Jeff and Nick both looked at him like he lost his mind "We are not letting you go by yourself Blaine"

Blaine just looked at him "_**Let me Jeffrey**_"? Blaine very rarely used that voice, they were his friends, but he was the coven leader, he didn't need anyone to **let** him do anything. Plus this was concerning _HIS_ chosen.

"I didn't mean it like that Blaine, what I meant is that if we let you go alone, you are liable to do something in anger that you will regret that is all" Jeff held up his hands palms facing Blaine, in a form of submission.

"Ok, I'm sorry I shouldn't have taken it that way, but this is concerning Kurt you know, he hurt him."

"Yes, and we would really like to be there as well. We promise not to interfere unless you ask, or things get too far out of hand"

"Fine Wes I would like you to come with me as well, we may need to report this to the council and I need a witness"

Wes let his wife know that he would be leaving with Blaine and they all walked out to Blaine's black Tahoe. They tried to Google search an address for Karofsky and got nothing. They finally went into the school, unlocking the door with no problem, and pulled his school record.

They copied Karofsky's address and then Blaine looked closer at the contents of his file. It had a list of different complaints brought against him, from pushing, shoving and various other infractions. The one that really got Blaine mad was the one in Kurt's own hand were he wrote down what had happened, what the jock had done to him, by the time he was done he was growling deep in his chest and he was shaking with rage.

What made him madder was whoever took the report notated that Kurt should learn to stand up for himself, stop acting like a baby, and if he toned himself and his way of dressed down then none of this would have happened.

Would they say something like to a rape victim? Blame the victim. This person would also be hearing from someone with the Board of Education, which his uncle was in charge of and had been voted to head. Blaine went to the copy machine and made a copy of the whole Karofsky file. He then pulled out Kurt's. He knows he has access to the one at Dalton, but he wanted to know what is contained in the one in McKinley.

Most of it has various teachers talking about how easy Kurt was to work with, how he was an exceptional student and person, especially someone name Sue Sylvester who stated that her sweet porcelain was an exceptional student going above and beyond every day. How the school had lost someone special when they allowed him to leave.

OoOoO

As Blaine, Wes, Nick and Jeff are leaving the school they notice some football players leaving the field. Blaine hears Finn's voice, "listen Karofsky I have told you to leave Kurt alone to stop talking like that about him, that is my brother you moron".

"Well, I don't know why you are oh so proud of your lady lipped, fairy fucking butt buddy for"

Blaine stood back and watched Finn defend Kurt; he pushed Karofsky against the wall, putting his finger in his face. "You need to back the fuck off of Kurt, because of you he had to leave this school, where he had friends who cared about him. Because of you I get to see my little brother only on the weekends, I don't ever want to hear you say another word about him in front of me"

Blaine was really proud of Finn for standing up, trying to defend Kurt. He stayed in the shadows watching as everyone headed into school to change out of their equipment and then head home.

Blaine waited until he saw Karofsky get in his car, and then followed him out. He let him get about 5 miles away from school when he started blowing his horn and blinking his lights. Karofsky the stupid idiot actually pulled over, jumped out of his car and stormed up to Blaine's.

"You better have a damn good reason for following me, making me pull over, because if not I am going to kick your ass" he said getting in Blaine's face through the rolled down window.

Blaine just looked at him with a smirk on his face, "is that so,'' Blaine said and he was out of the car and had Karofsky slammed up against his car before Dave even had time to blink.

Blaine held him by the throat with one hand, held so tight that Dave couldn't move. Blaine stared him straight in the eyes, growling low in his throat.

"Oh trust me I have a damn good reason for pulling you over, you hurt someone I love, someone I care deeply about, someone who is _**MINE**_**. **Who the hell do you think you are, breathing on, much less touching what is _**MINE**_**."**

"I don't know what you are talking about, what I have touched" Karofsky said starting to look scared.

"Not what but who, you broke his arm, called him lady lips, fairy and a few other not so nice names, and on top of that you threatened to kill him, I take exception to that, you see I don't like the idea of someone threatening the life of the person that means more to me than anything on this earth". Blaine said letting loose of Karofsky just enough so he moved a little forward, before slamming him back against the car again.

"I wonder how you would feel if I did the same to you?" Blaine said reaching out and grabbing Dave's hand and squeezing it till he heard several bones snap, listening to him as he screamed in pain. He got in his face nose to nose, "I am telling you now, if I hear of you talking about Kurt, looking at Kurt or hell if I think you are even thinking about Kurt I will break every bone in your body without thinking anything about it. Your pathetic life will not even be worth living" Blaine said, before stepping on Dave's foot, cocking his head sideways until he heard the bones in his foot break as well.

"Also if you ever mention me to anyone, trust me I will hear. Because unlike you who just threatened Kurt with having someone else kill him, I have got friends everywhere. Don't forget that." as Blaine once again pulled Dave forward just to slam him into the car one more time, hard enough to leave a dent, and was back in the car and gone before Dave could blink.


	3. Chapter 3 Secrets revealed

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews I have received on this story.

They helped a lot. Still unbeta'd so all mistakes are on me.

Chapter 3 Secrets revealed

oOoOo

Monday morning finds the Warbler's at their usual table laughing at Thad

"Ok, how was I supposed to know that putting a pair of red socks in with my whites would turn everything pink? Come on, mom always did my laundry" he said his shirt almost as pink as his face.

"Well" says Jeff laughing, "it does make you look pretty" he said batting his eyes ducking when Thad threw his half eaten bagel at his head.

"Crap, I have to walk around like this all day and on top of that after Warbler practice I have to go shopping to buy new shirts. Ugg I hate shopping, I don't suppose I could talk one of you into going for me?"

They all looked at him and then every Warbler at the table started laughing and then synchronized like it had been practiced they all said "nnnnnnnooooooooo" together

Thad just looked at them shaking his head "I hate you all" he said with a loud sigh that had them all laughing even harder

Blaine knew the minute that Kurt walked in the cafeteria and grinned even bigger, everyone started laughing for a completely different reason, this time at Blaine. He just flipped them all off.

When Kurt walked up the guys were still busting out laughing. "What is going on?" he asked.

No one said a word they just pointed at Thad.

"Ouch, and you dried it too didn't you" Kurt said now laughing "You should have soaked it in bleach or vinegar then you would have been able to fix it, at least it is a pretty pink" he said and that had the Warblers laughing even harder

Thad looked at Kurt "and I was just starting to like you, now you are on the same list as these jerks"

"You mean the list of fantastically talented, beautiful, and well dressed gentlemen" laughed Jeff

"No" Thad with a huff "The big time jerky loser list"

"Oh no we huwt his fewlings, so sowwy Thaddy" Jeff said looking sad and batting his eyes.

At this point the bell rings letting them know it is time for first period.

They all stand up and head to their classes, Nick, Jeff, Blaine and Kurt to English. Blaine walks next to Kurt "So we still on for coffee after Warbler practice?"

Kurt looks at him and smiles "Yeah I am looking forward to it" and then blushes a little

Blaine notices and can't help but grin. They get to class and once again the 4 head to the back of the room, Nick and Jeff sitting at one table, and Kurt and Blaine setting together at the one in front of them. Blaine turns around and is talking to Nick and Jeff when he sees Jeff's eyes get big and he nods his head for Blaine to look.

When he turns around slightly he notices Adam, one of the human student boarders walk up and start talking to Kurt. Blaine raise's his eyebrows "What the hell" Blaine says in his mind.

"I have seen them talking in French class before" Jeff told him

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Blaine questioned before listening to the conversation going on beside him.

"So I was wondering if you weren't doing anything after school today if you might be interested in going out and doing something a movie or dinner." Adam asked

"I am sorry I can't, I have Warbler practice today and I have plans after"

Blaine smiles and cheers, Kurt turned the douche down.

"Ok well are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Umm no, I don't have any plans"

"Would you be interested in doing something tomorrow?"

Kurt grins, "Yea that sounds like fun, here is my number"

Blaine is no longer smiling and suddenly wants to hurt this human. He then remembers that Adam is also in Benton hall. Crap they are in the same dorm. He can hear the guys behind him say "shit" in his mind.

Blaine could do nothing but sit there. He had to pretend he didn't hear the conversation. But he was dying inside. He didn't want Kurt to go out with anyone but him. He wondered also, if there was any way to move Adam out of Benton hall without it looking bad"

"What the hell am I going to do guys? I can't sit back and let this happen, I just can't, what if he likes him, will I have to set back and watch the person I love with someone else?" Blaine said, and for the first time in a long time, he felt like he could really cry.

Jeff looked at him with a sad expression "I told you I went through the same thing. I had to let him" nodding to Nick "figure out for himself what he wanted"

"Sorry babe, I didn't know how you felt. If you would have said something I never would have"

"Blaine, we are almost positive that he likes you. Lock it down today while you are out. Tell him how you feel. Don't be as stupid as I was, you really have nothing to lose, except him if you don't" Jeff said feeling bad for his friend.

At this point Kurt looks to his right side and grins at Blaine unaware of the silent conversation going on beside him and the torment Blaine is going through.

Blaine nods his head and spends the rest of the day trying to pretend nothing is wrong. During his 3rd period class he is once again on a conference call with his dad and brother Cooper. He thinks, he is hiding his feelings pretty well he finds out quickly just how wrong he is.

They wrap up coven business and then he hears Cooper ask "Ok squirt what is going on, I have never seen you look this way before. Is there something going on that you need to talk about coven or personal, you know I am always here for you right?"

Blaine just sighs. "There is something personal going on that I want to talk to the family about. Coop is there any way you can come home this weekend that way I can tell everyone together"?

"I can be there, is it something that needs to be handled before the weekend?" Cooper asks

"No it is just something personal I have to deal with. But thanks, I have to go and head to class, sometimes I really hate this cover" he says sighing again disconnecting the conference call and heading to 4th period.

Kurt was already there talking to Nick and Jeff when he walked in "Hey guys" he said not quite as upbeat as this morning.

Kurt notices right away "You ok"

"Yeah, I am fine," he said with a small smile. Turning around he looked at Nick and Jeff "well Cooper is coming on Saturday it is time to have a family confab"

"Ouch Big brother visits are always so much fun, is he coming here to see you first?" Jeff asked

"He didn't say, but I wouldn't be surprised you know how much he loves sticking his nose into my business." Blaine said rolling eyes

"You don't get along with your brother?" Kurt asked

"Sometimes, he is 8 years older so we didn't have much in common growing up. It is getting better; just never know when he might pop his head in the door. He went to school here too and all the teachers love him" Blaine said rolling his eyes. "Nothing like being compared to your brother Ugg"

"Well he is cuter too" Jeff laughed and Blaine slapped him on the back of the head.

Jeff ducked looking at Nick "Are you going to let him get by with hitting me that way"

"Well if he didn't I would have, you seem to have an unhealthy obsession with his brother" Nick said with a tinge of jealousy in his voice.

"Come on baby, you know you are it for me. I love you with all my heart. Just something about that commercial does something to me" Jeff said with a sigh and a dreamy look. Completely missing the look Nick was giving him

This caused Blaine to have his first real laugh today since seeing Kurt talking to Adam "Someone is in the dog house and will not be having sexy times tonight." He says with a big grin

Jeff sends him an evil look before reaching out to Nick "Come on baby you know I didn't mean it like that, you are the only one that matters"

"So what commercials are you talking about" Kurt asks

"Damn" he hears Blaine respond

Nick starts laughing "Cooper Anderson was the spokesman for FreeCreditRatingTodaydotcom forever"

Kurt now gets the same dreamy look on his face that Jeff had "ahhhhh he is sooooo cute"

Blaine just looks at him shaking his head understanding how Nick feels, especially when Kurt and Jeff keep talking about Cooper. By the time they get out of class Nick won't talk to Jeff. Before lunch they disappear for a few minutes before entering the lunch room a little bit later holding hands again, Nick's lips looking very red and marks on his neck that could pass as a hickey just showing above his collar, but every vampire knew what it was. They had made up.

Blaine just stared at them, wishing that his problem could be solved that quickly.

After Warbler practice, Blaine and Kurt decided to change clothes and then meet in the parking lot, Blaine is more nervous than he has ever been in his life. What does he do if Kurt rejects him? By the time Kurt shows up Blaine is pacing in front of his truck, and once again Blaine's breath is knocked out of him. Kurt looks so beautiful. He walks over to the passenger door and opens it for him, waits for him to climb in and then shuts the door walking over to the driver's seat.

They drive in silence; Kurt is starting to get really nervous. They have always just been able to talk. Even though they haven't known each other long, but there is usually not a tension charged silence between them. He so wants to ask what is wrong. Wondering if his brothers visit has anything to do with it.

He hates the thought that his conversation with Jeff might have hurt his feelings; he had so wanted to say that he thought that Blaine was a lot cuter than his brother but was afraid too. He didn't want to drive Blaine away. He was already feeling so much for him if Blaine didn't want to have anything to do with him anymore that would hurt too bad. Blaine had seemed fine this morning; it didn't seem like his attitude changed until after that conversation.

They pull up outside of the coffee shop and Blaine feels even more nervous. This is it, this is the moment that may very well define the rest of his life. Blaine starts to walk over to Kurt's door but he already has it open and is stepping out. He waits for him at the front of the car and they walk in together.

"What would you like"? Blaine asks quietly

"Non Fat Mocha please" Kurt says just as quietly not liking this at all. Had Blaine somehow figured out how he felt about him and was about to let him down gently so they could maybe still be friends. Kurt feels like he dies a little inside.

Blaine places their order and when it is done they grab their drinks and Blaine leads them to a quiet table in the back so they can have some privacy. Taking a deep breath Blaine looks at his cup slowly twirling his between his two hands.

"Kurt there I something important I want to talk to you about" taking another deep breath and looks Kurt in the eyes. "I know we haven't known each other very long, but I want to ask you, do you believe in soul mates, in that there is one person that is meant for you. I guess like this missing puzzle piece you have spent your life looking for and once you find them it feels like your life is complete?."

Kurt looks at him, not daring to hope that he is talking about him "yes" he whispers "I do"

Blaine let out a breath he didn't know he was holding nodding his head slowly reaches out to hold Kurt's hand, giving him time to pull away if he wanted too. He slowly rubs his thumb over Kurt's knuckles. "I have always believed in it, but until recently I wondered if I would ever find it. Kurt the day you walked into Warbler practice to tryout, you took my breath away. I have never had a feeling like this about anyone else. You are this beautiful amazing person, I feel blessed when I get to spend time with you."

"I know I am probably blowing this but this morning watching Adam ask you out on a date, about killed me, I didn't want you going out with anyone else. The mere thought of you being with anyone else hurt. I was going to wait to talk to you later, give you time to get used to me. But I just couldn't seat back and not say anything."

"I know you probably don't have any feelings for me yet, but I just wanted you to know." Taking a deep breath and once again looking Kurt in the eyes, "I know you are going to think I am crazy Kurt but I love you, I have never, nor will I ever feel this way about another person. Please tell me I haven't completely blown this."

Kurt looked back at Blaine and felt the tears gathering in his eyes and notice that Blaine's eyes looked wet as well. Turning his hand so he is holding Blaine's hand in his, Kurt looked into Blaine's beautiful eyes and whispered, "It's not crazy, I feel the same about you, when I saw you, when I sang for my audition, it was like I couldn't breathe. My heart felt like it sped up, and stopped at the same time. I love you too. I even told my friends about you this weekend, I didn't think I had a chance with you but I told them"

Blaine looked at him with tears slipping down his face, "you are serious, you love me?"

Kurt nodded his head crying "yes, with everything I am"

"God, can I kiss you now please" Blaine said with a watery smile

Kurt just nodded his head and Blaine leaned in and kissed him tenderly bringing his hand up to cup Kurt's check kissing him for a few minutes and then leaned back smiling. "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that." Blaine laughed

Kurt smiled at him, "I think I do"

They sat there for an hour just talking, holding hands, with Blaine leaning in and stealing a kiss every few minutes, because now he was allowed. Feeling one hundred times better than when he came in here. Now comes the hard part. He has to tell him about his secret, about what Dalton and all the Warblers are. This is going to be fun and he just hopes he will believe him.

When they get back to Dalton and pull up to Alexander Hall, he once again whispers in coming to his coven, and asks for Jeff, Nick and this time Wes to be in the commons room. He might need some back up, because surely Kurt is going to think he is lying. He has to tell him that he is a vampire, that he is 20 not 17 and that he is coven leader. This should be no problem right?

Blaine once again walks around the front of the truck, and this time Kurt has waited on him. This makes him smile. He likes taking care of Kurt. Grabbing and holding his right hand he leads them towards Alexander and then the commons room.

"I like this place; it is more comfortable than mine" Kurt smiles at Blaine

"Yeah, you are the only Warbler that doesn't board here. Maybe if you are interested we can change that. Blaine says smiling at Kurt

When they walk in the commons he leads Kurt over to the 3 waiting for them. They all start smiling when they see Kurt and Blaine walk in holding hands. "So is it official then" Jeff asked looking between them.

Blaine just looked at Kurt "Not yet, we have a few more things to discuss first, and then I hope his answer will be yes"

Kurt just looked at him. He thought they had discussed everything.

Blaine looks nervous again Kurt noticed and wondered what else they needed to talk about.

Blaine led Kurt over to the couch that faced the chairs the other 3 were sitting in. "Ok, I have a few things I need to talk to you about, I have asked these 3 to be here, because they might be able to explain some things better than me or add to something because they have all gone through it, well Wes and Jeff have anyway, and Nick will be able to see your point of view".

"First off, I am going to ask you to please listen with an open mind, you are automatically going to disbelieve, but please trust me ok, can you try?"

Kurt looked at him confused "Ok I promise I will try" Kurt wondered if Blaine already regretted what was said earlier and he was trying to get out of it.

Blaine twisted so he was facing Kurt on the couch. He reached out and grabbed his hand holding it. "Please remember I love you" he said and other 3 looked at him and went ahhhhh until he shot them a look.

"Ok" Blaine said taking a deep breath and looking Kurt in the eyes, "what do you know about vampires" he asks

Kurt started laughing "Umm are you serious"

Blaine looked at him "Yes I am serious"

Kurt still laughing and says "Just what I have read or seen in movies like Twilight and read in Bram Stoker why is that important" Kurt asked

"Because, Kurt they are real, they exist" Blaine looks at him serious no smile or laughter in his voice.

Kurt looks at him a little sad "Look Blaine if you changed your mind about the things you said earlier that's fine just tell me"

Blaine looks at him, reaching his hand out to Kurt's face rubbing his thumb slowly up and down his cheek. He softly says "Trust me I haven't changed my mind in the least. I am crazy about you, I love you"

"Ok Blaine then where is this coming from" Kurt asks

"Hang on I am going to ask Thad to bring me a book" Blaine silently ask Thad for the book that is in the library section of Alexander hall. Within seconds he is standing in front of Blaine holding the book Blaine asked for "Here you go boss man" then he sees Kurt "Crap" he says arms out palms facing out "sorry I didn't hear the heads up"

"It's ok, no harm done" Blaine smiles at him as he walks away

Kurt is sitting there shaking his head. How was that even possible? Even if Blaine had told him beforehand what book he needed, one second Thad wasn't there and the next he was. Kurt shakes his head like he eyes were playing tricks on him.

Blaine opens up the book that to Kurt looks like it is hundreds of years old. "This is a genealogy of the Anderson family dating back to the mid 1600's it has been rebound many times over the years; as you can see the original leader of the family was an Alexander Nelson around 1650 he had a run in with a group of men, at the time he didn't know what they were. They had a fight and he was bitten".

"We don't know anything about the men, but my family is considered the oldest living bloodline that can be traced back, the oldest unbroken vampire line, we know there were ones before us, but we are considered the oldest, the patriarch if you will." He sees Kurt shaking his head; he knows he is losing him "please, just give me a little bit more time to finish the explanation, don't give up on me, on us yet" taking another deep breath.

"Me, Jeff and Wes were all born vampires, Nick was turned by Jeff and then they married shortly after"

"Married, you two are married" Kurt asked

Nick looked at him nodding his head "We have been together for 4 years and married for 2"

"No way, you would have been what 13 or 14, 4 years ago"

"Jeff turned me on my 18th birthday, by coven law a human can't be turned until 18, we were married 6 months later" Nick advised

Kurt looks at them shaking his head again "That would make you 20, why are you still in school, I know you didn't fail you are to good in class"

"I am actually on my second round of senior year, Dalton allowed us to come out of hiding in a way, it allowed us to have a real life, yes we are always in school, but we aren't hiding from humans, we can be a part of your world, we can have friends, met our mates if they aren't vampires. We are happy. Some of us work; go to college if there is something specific we want to do. I did night courses in college since we don't really need sleep I had high school during the day and college courses at night. I am a stock broker. It is something I always wanted to be." Jeff answered.

He looked at Wes "What about you" Kurt whispered

"I just turned 21 and I have been married for 3 years, my wife was a born vampire like me". Wes answered

"But if you live here, when do you get to see her?" Kurt questioned

"Oh she lives her as well, hang on a minute and I'll call her if that is ok" Wes said looking at Blaine

Blaine nodded his head and within a minute a beautiful woman was standing in front of him. "Kurt I would like you to met my wife Sasha, Sasha this is Kurt Hummel"

Sasha held out her hand and shook Kurt's "Oh, this is Kurt" she said looking at Blaine "No wonder you don't stop talking about him, he _is_ cute" she laughed. "Ooops probably wasn't supposed to say that was I, I can tell by the look you are really confused, but Blaine is a good guy, give him a chance" she said before turning around and was gone in a second. Kurt blinked and she was gone.

"So, you are telling me this is all real, that you guys are all vampires" Kurt asks confused

"Yes, you are the only human to ever be allowed to join the Warblers. We have others try out but couldn't work with our harmonies. It was like you were meant to be here" said Jeff

Kurt looks at Blaine, still unsure "And how old are you"

Blaine looks at him afraid to say "I just turned 20" Blaine said in a whisper.

Kurt stood up and started pacing, "so, is everyone here a vampire"?

"No, we have a lot of human students, but all the teachers are" answers Blaine

"I don't understand why you chose me, you could have anyone you want, and you picked me, why?" looking at Blaine like he wanted to cry

Blaine walks up to him touching his cheek with his hand "Because I fell in love with _you_, because _you_ are the one who spoke to my heart, because _I want no one but you_." And then he pulls Kurt into a hug.

Without Kurt realizing the room had emptied giving them space, privacy.

"Would you like to go to my room, we can talk, and I can explain more to you. I don't want to lose you Kurt, not after just getting you. I wanted to ask you to be my boyfriend at the coffee shop but I needed you to know everything first"

"And do I know everything now" asked Kurt

"Most of it, come on walk with me." Blaine said stretching out his hand hoping that Kurt would take it. He looks at it for a few minutes and then finally takes it. Blaine feels like he can breathe for the first time since he started telling Kurt the story.

Holding Kurt's hand they started walking down a large hallway. There is beautiful artwork hung the full length of the hall. Blaine stops at a door at the end of the hall. "This is my room, come on in" he says opening the door and standing back to allow Kurt to enter.

Kurt looks around at how beautiful Blaine's room is. It could have been a room in a mansion. The walls were dark wood paneled, a huge mahogany pedestal bed was diagonal to a corner, built in bookcases lined 2 walls and they were filled top to bottom with thousands of books.

There was a wood burning fireplace; and on the mantel were pictures of people Kurt could tell were Blaine's family, with a few of the Warblers mixed in. But the picture that got his attention was the one in a beautiful frame, sitting on Blaine's night stand in a place of honor; it was a picture of him. He didn't even know when or where it had been taken. It was of him, half profile looking up at something with a smile on his face.

That is when it hit him Blaine really did care about him, the vampire thing was going to take some getting used to, but Blaine loved him, and he loved Blaine. He didn't know how but he just knew that Blaine would never hurt him, would protect him, but then something else hit him. Blaine will never age, and Kurt will. Kurt will eventually get old and die. That wasn't fair, a lifetime with Blaine wasn't long enough. He looked at Blaine and started to cry.

Blaine saw the tears and his heart began to break. Kurt couldn't handle it, he was going to reject him and he would have to remove the memories from Kurt's mind like they never happened. Kurt would be fine, he would remember nothing, but Blaine would be heartbroken for the rest of his life. He stood there back straight ready, and yet not ready for the rejection he knew was coming.

"So" Kurt said with a sigh, "I am supposed to sit back and watch you stay beautiful, while I get old, ugly and grey. How is that fair Blaine?"

Blaine just grinned, feeling like he could breathe again "you think I am beautiful?"

"Blaine seriously, that is what you got from that, that is what you decided was important" Kurt said frustrated.

"I am sorry Kurt, I just got excited, I was expecting you to say you couldn't handle it, being with me, and instead you said I was beautiful" Blaine said still grinning

"And, still once again, you missed the point, I am supposed to sit back and watch you stay the same while I get old, and grey, and wrinkled and ugly" Kurt said, feeling like he wanted to cry. He had finally found the perfect person, and he would leave him when he was no longer cute.

Blaine was in front of him in a second, no longer worried about being slow around Kurt. He pulled him into his arms into a tight hug. "Sweetheart, didn't you hear what Nick and Jeff said, you can be turned if you are ever interested in that, when you are 18, you will forever look like you do right now, and if you don't want that, then yes you will age, but I will be with you every step of the way."

"Yes I think you are beautiful the way you look now, but I will also think you are beautiful if you reach a hundred. To me it isn't just your looks; it's you, it's your personality, the person you are inside. And once you take your last breath I will find a way to do so as well, because I will never be able to be without you again."

Kurt just stared at him, wondering how he had ever gotten so lucky to have this wonderful person to have chosen him, unbeknownst to him Blaine was having the exact same thoughts, so in love with Kurt he felt like his heart would explode from it.

"Ok, what's next" Kurt said looking at Blaine

Blaine reached out for his hand and then guided him over to the couch in front of the fireplace. "There are a few more things I need to talk to you about, like I said my family is considered the patriarch so we are sort of over the vampire community. Well technically my dad is, my brother Cooper is over California and I am over the Ohio coven"

"Wait, Ohio coven I don't understand" Kurt said looking at him completely lost

"Ok think of it kind of like the United States, each state has their own governor, and then the United States has a president. My dad would be considered the president over the covens, and I would be considered the governor of the Ohio coven, does that make sense?" Blaine asked looking at him.

"So is that why Thad called you boss, and Wes asked your permission to bring his wife in to meet me?"

Blaine just smiled "Yes exactly"

"Ok, next question, how did Wes's wife know to come in, he asked permission and then she was there"

"That is a little harder to explain. Because we are all in the coven, we can communicate through thoughts" Blaine answered.

"You can read minds" Kurt said sounding nervous, not wanting Blaine to be able to read his mind.

"Not so much read minds, but thoughts. I know that sounds like the same but it isn't. We choose what we want to share, so I can still have my private thoughts and those I share with my coven. It makes it easier to communicate between us when humans are around and we don't want them to hear something" Blaine continued

"So you have had these conversations around me" Kurt asked, not really liking that.

"Sorry sweetheart, but yes." Blaine said trying not to laugh

"And were these conversations ever about me" Kurt said starting to really not like this

"Yes" answered Blaine but at least had the decency to blush.

Kurt turns around and heads to the door. Blaine stops him right before he gets there.

"Please don't be upset, nothing bad was ever talked about I promise, just about how I felt about you, which I have already told you about, and how I was feeling when Adam asked you out. Before Jeff finally broke down and told Nick how he felt, he had to watch Nick go out with other people, and I just couldn't handle that"

Kurt could understand that, he wouldn't have like watching Blaine going out with anyone else.

"Oh crap, I have a date with Adam tomorrow" Kurt said looking at Blaine just remembering

"Don't tell me you still plan on going through with it Kurt" Blaine just looked at him with a shocked look on his face.

"I don't really have an excuse not to, and I agreed" Kurt answered back

"Don't have an excuse, what about the fact that number one you love me, number two I love you and number three you have a boyfriend" Blaine said incredulous.

"But I don't Blaine, I don't have a boyfriend" Kurt responded back

Blaine just sat there looking at him. There was no way he was going to sit back and watch that happen. "I'm sorry Kurt, but I can't allow that to happen"

"Allow that to happen Blaine? Allow that to happen, I am not in your coven, you don't get to boss me around, even if I was. Night Blaine" Kurt said before standing up and heading to the door.

"_Come on Kurt_, you know I didn't mean it like that, please just stay and let's talk about this" Blaine said

But Kurt was already walking out the door "Crap"

He tried to follow him and was stopped by Nick and Jeff, "Not a good idea Blaine, give him time to cool off before you open mouth and insert foot again" they said looking at him knowing how he must be feeling.

"So, you guys heard that huh" Blaine looked at them both

"Oh yea we all heard, and you probably should have nailed down the boyfriend thing first" Jeff said not even trying not to laugh this time.

"Ok, any suggestions" Blaine said he was new to all of this

"Grovel would be the first option, second would be beg, and third would grovel and then beg" Jeff said still laughing.

"I'm not going to allow him to go out with Adam, I'm just not going to allow it" Blaine said with a serious look on his face.

"See Blaine, open mouth insert foot. Like he said you are not his coven leader, you aren't his father and you aren't even his boyfriend you can't just say you won't "_allow_" it, you tell him why you would prefer it not to happen" Nick said looking at him. "I have been on both sides remember, I was in Kurt's shoes. If Jeff had ever said he wouldn't have allowed me to do something trust me that would have been the first thing I would have done. Just sit down and talk to him. He is an intelligent person, just try to be one yourself."

"Ugg, why does this have to be so difficult? Why would he say he didn't have a boyfriend after everything that happened today, after everything we talked about, discussed."

"Did you ever ask him to be Blaine or did you just assume that since you love him and he loves you that you were? Because trust me it doesn't work like that." Nick said looking at him

"Nick is right Blaine, give him tonight to calm down, and then talk to him, let him know how you feel about him going out with Adam" Jeff agreed

Blaine spent the rest of the night a nervous wreck, he had just found his mate, the person he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with and they hadn't even made it twenty four hours without an argument. What if he couldn't get Kurt to agree, then what, what if he didn't want Blaine to be his boyfriend, what if he had messed up so bad that Kurt couldn't forgive him?

The next morning at breakfast Kurt sat with Adam not the Warblers. Blaine had to sit back and watch them talking, joking and smiling at each other. Well, if that is how he wants to be fine, let him do what he wants to do, Blaine decided. He didn't look back over at them again, yes he heard every word that was said, but didn't look.

He joked around with the Warblers, trying to get his head straight so he could make it through the next few periods without falling apart. Right when he is about to stand up and walk back to his dorm and just cut all his classes today he feels his phone vibrate. Pulling it out and looking at it, not recognizing the unknown number. "Hello"

"Hey Blaine, this is Jeremiah, I was wondering if you wanted to meet for coffee"

Blaine thought about it, he had no reason not to, if Kurt could go out with Adam, there was nothing stopping him from going out with Jeremiah, right? "Yeah, I think I would. When would you like to meet" they talk until it is time for him to go to class, he walks down the hall still talking to him. He had forgotten how funny he could be. "Ok, yeah sorry I need to go but I will see you around 5" he said hanging up his phone and putting it in his pocket smiling as he walked to the back of the room to set in front of Jeff and Nick.

"Blaine what the hell do you think you are doing?" he heard Jeff ask

"What I am doing is going out on a date with Jeremiah" Blaine said still smiling

"Blaine you can't do that, what about Kurt" Jeff asked

"What about him, he doesn't have a boyfriend and is going out with Adam, so I am going to meet Jeremiah since I don't have one either. Maybe I was wrong about Kurt being my soulmate, maybe I just jumped on him because I was tired of being alone. Guess I am going to find out."

"Blaine I can't believe you, I am afraid that you are going to regret this" Nick finally said shaking his head.

Blaine felt his phone vibrate in his pocket with a text message, when he pulled it out looking at it; it was a text from Jeremiah again. They spent the rest of the class texting back and forth, with Kurt sitting right there watching it. When class was over he stood up and looked at Nick and Jeff,

"Guys I am going to go back to my dorm, I am going to cut the next class and get ready for the conference call I have. Enjoy your day" he said not looking or saying a word to Kurt. Just grabbing up the books he hadn't even opened putting them in his bag and walking out the door. He missed the conversation passing between Nick and Jeff about how utterly stupid they felt their friend was being.

Blaine made it to his dorm room before he broke down. He refused to let his friends see how affected he was by Kurt. He thought they were working towards something special, but maybe he was wrong. He needed to get with his dad this weekend, about having Kurt's memories wiped of the conversation they had had. Next time he will keep his mouth shut until he knows where he really stands.

When third period comes around, he and Wes are in his office waiting on the rest of the coven leaders to join the conference call. "Blaine what are you doing" he heard Wes ask

"What do you mean" Blaine asks just looking at Wes

"Come on Blaine don't act dumb, how can you be thinking about going out with Jeremiah when you know that Kurt is your chosen, why aren't you working on getting the important relationship in your life worked out instead of going out with someone that doesn't matter. Blaine you have waited your whole life to get Kurt, are you just going to throw it away." He asks

"Why is everyone in my business today, Kurt made his decision, he wants to be with Adam, so what can I do?"

"Blaine you know he is your chosen, you have known this from the second you first saw him, you need to fight for him. I have never seen you give up this easy before." Wes said just looking at him

"Wes, I'm not giving up, I am giving in, letting him be happy, if that is to be with Adam then he will be with Adam. I can't force him to want me no matter how I try."

About that time the conference begins, they go over all coven business, and then as everyone starts releasing the call his dad ask him to hang back. Since he feels this is going to be personal he asks Wes to go ahead and step out.

"Son, are you ok, you were really quiet today is there something going on that we need to take care of now that can't wait for the weekend?" Michael asked concerned for his son

"I'm good dad it will be ok, I'll talk to you about it this weekend" Blaine responded before they say their goodbyes.

Blaine skips the rest of his classes that day, just not in the mood to be around Kurt, and his friends who keep questioning his decision. He is an adult and knows what he is doing. He knows they are just worried about him, but he can take care of himself.

He seriously starts thinking about maybe taking a week off and going and visiting Cooper, Wes can look out for the coven; Blaine just feels he needs to get away. About four he gets up and takes a shower picking out the perfect outfit. Wishing he was picking it out for someone else. At 4:30 he walks out of his room and starts heading to his car, ignoring all the thoughts around him calling him an idiot, he wishes he could go back to the day before he had seen Kurt, had felt what he felt, wishing he could just undo everything.

When he got to the Lima Bean Jeremiah was already there, he remembered how he felt when he first met him, that feeling is not there anymore, he isn't as cute as he remembers, when they sit down and start talking, he isn't as funny as Blaine remembers either, in just a few weeks everything has changed. His world has been turned upside down by a blue eyed human, nothing feels right in his world anymore, since his world is missing Kurt.

Blaine is about to tell Jeremiah that he had made a mistake meeting him and excuse himself and head home when he sees Adam and Kurt walk in. He pretends to really enjoy Jeremiah then. He allows him to hold his hand, and smiles a big smile and laugh just a little louder that he necessarily needs to.

He looks up to say something to Jeremiah and notices that Kurt is looking at him, he completely ignores him.

"So, do you think you would be interested in going out again sometime" Jeremiah said giving him a sweet smile that he is sure a few weeks ago would have made his heart flutter, but now he just thinks that Kurt's smile is better.

"Yeah, I would like that" Blaine gives him a smile back. They both stand up at the same time with Jeremiah reaching out for Blaine's hand as they walked outside. He can see that Jeremiah is leaning in for a kiss, and he can't do it because no matter what, Kurt is the only one he was ever meant to kiss, and the only one he ever would kiss. He quickly pulls him into a hug instead, before walking to his car and heading back to Dalton.


	4. Chapter 4 Over before it starts

Chapter 4 Over before it starts

Blaine decided to skip classes again the next day knowing he can't sit next to Kurt right now; he spends the day in his office instead, getting things in order in case he does decide to go spend the week with Cooper. He checks the blood bank, making sure that the orders are correct, making notes for Wes just in case.

He feels his phone vibrate, when he pulls it out of his pocket and sees it is yet another text from Jeremiah. He knew going out with him had been wrong, and it had been unfair to him. Blaine knew he wasn't free; his heart belonged to Kurt and always would. Jeremiah had been texting Blaine all day, trying to schedule another date so far Blaine had not responded, but knew he needed to, he needed to explain. He had just started a text to him back when he heard a conversation between Nick and Kurt. He knew Nick was letting him hear it on purpose.

"Kurt why don't you just talk to him let him know how you feel, you have to understand Blaine, he didn't mean that the way it came out, he is used to being in charge. That is how he was raised. He isn't just over Dalton he is over the whole state of Ohio. That is a lot of pressure; he is used to having to be strong, being in charge. He never would have said what he said to you, and meant it the way it sounded. He loves you Kurt, and the thought of you going out with someone else was just wrong to him"

"Nick he doesn't want me anymore. You should have seen him with that other guy, they were holding hands and he was flirting with Blaine, _flirting_ and Blaine loved it he was eating it up. That guy was gorgeous, I can't compete with that." Blaine could hear the sadness in Kurt's voice even through Nick's thoughts.

"You are right Kurt you could never compete with that because you will never have too. Remember when we first started talking I told you how when Blaine saw you for the first time, he had a date that weekend, that he immediately called and canceled it. That was with Jeremiah, the guy you saw him with, he canceled that date because of you" Nick said

"You're serious" Kurt said with tears running down his checks

"Yes, and the only reason he went out with him was because he couldn't stand the thought of you going out with Adam. Kurt you have to understand the whole chosen thing. Once they find their mate or chosen as most call it, that is it for them; they will live and die for that person. They will never love anyone else. He thought if you could go out with someone else so easy you didn't really love him, he doubted himself. Do you realize that by the age of seventeen most vampires have already found their chosen. Blaine had started to seriously doubt if he would ever find his, he doubted the whole concept until he saw you.

"Nick, I only went out with Adam because Blaine said he wouldn't allow me to go out with him. After everything I have been through that flew all over me, I wasn't ever going to allow someone to take control of me again, even if I loved that person. I never saw it from his point of view, until I had to sit there during class and watch him text someone else, or sit in that stupid coffee shop and watch them hold hands. That was just so wrong. If I had seen them kiss I don't know if I could have taken it"

"Kurt, talk to him, I know he is hurting, but he will never come to you because of who he is, who he has to be, he has to be strong for every single member of this coven and his family. If he shows weakness he can be overthrown. There are some people who would like nothing more than to tear him down. A lot of people thought he was too young to take over the coven when he did, even though he was the exact same age as Cooper when he took over California. Try to cut the guy a little slack. If he was a dick I would tell you to just get over him, but he isn't and he really loves you. Just think about it ok" Nick says looking at him

"Do you think you could take me to Alexander hall so I can talk to him please, I am tired of being away from him, and I really miss him?" Kurt said drying the tears off of his face.

Blaine had stopped listening when he heard that Kurt was starting to talk about him. Even though he could hear every word through Nick's thoughts, he knew that wouldn't be fair. Kurt had a right to his privacy.

He packed a bag, and told Wes he was heading to his dad's he was going to spend the rest of the week there while he tried to figure out the best way to have Kurt's memory adjusted, Blaine had already called Cooper and asked him to come in today instead of waiting for the weekend. He wanted his advice; he should be at their parents in a few hours. Blaine was in his car and gone within minutes.

"Weird, he won't respond to me" Nick said he had been trying to call out to Blaine since Kurt asked to go and see him.

"What do you mean" Kurt looked confused

"Crap, he did tell you how we communicate didn't he" Nick thought he had just let a secret slip

"Oh you mean the mind thing, yea he told me, but what do you mean you can't reach him" Kurt said looking confused.

"Not sure. The way it works we can make our thoughts be heard by everyone or specific people. Like I could have a conversation with Jeff, and even if Blaine was sitting right by him, he wouldn't be able to hear it. I was trying to call Blaine, he always responds, and I mean always, but he isn't this time. Hold on a sec" Nick asked the coven if anyone had seen Blaine

"He was really upset about what was going on with Kurt and he decided to go stay at his parents for the rest of the week he won't be back until Monday if then. He had talked about maybe spending a week with Cooper in California." Wes answered back

"Yea I saw him walk to his car about ten minutes ago. He didn't look happy" Trent answered.

"He said something to me about having Kurt's memory adjusted, he was going to talk to his dad about it" Jeff answered

"Crap, crap, crap Kurt was wanting to talk to him, what should I do he isn't responding" Nick said

"Nick what is going on, you started pacing and looking nervous" Kurt said looking at him

"Try his phone sweety if you can't reach him the normal way" he heard Jeff say

"He isn't here, he decided to go to his parents for the rest of the week" Nick said looking at Kurt not mentioning the mind adjustment to him. He had to stop him before he went through with that Kurt loved him.

Nick pulled out his phone and called Blaine, it felt weird it was just always so much more convenient sharing thoughts. The phone rang three times and went to voicemail which means Blaine was hitting ignore. Nick wondered if Blaine didn't hear his conversation with Kurt to the end. He hung up and dialed again, and again on the fourth time Blaine finally answered

"What Nick, I really can't deal with anything right now, I am about to go into a meeting with my dad, talk to Wes he is in charge" Nick didn't like the way Blaine sounded, almost defeated, he had definitely not heard the whole conversation

"Blaine he doesn't want to talk to Wes, he wants to talk to you" Nick responded

Blaine sighs he is so frustrated he just wants to get the Kurt situation handled and done with and then try to figure out how to live his life without him.

"Who Nick, who doesn't want to talk to Wes, because everyone there knows he is in charge when I am gone"

"Well Kurt doesn't know that" Nick said with a smile

"Kurt" Blaine asked just saying the name made his heart flutter and hurt at the same time.

"Yes Kurt, he wanted to talk to you, we were on our way to your dorm, but you wouldn't respond to me"

"Nick listen; I know you are trying to help, I really do, but if Kurt just wants to end things he doesn't need to worry about it I already figured that out, and I am going to talk to dad about taking care of the situation I caused." Blaine said just the thought of Kurt not remembering him, not wanting him, hurts

Nick walked a little away from Kurt so he could talk "Blaine, he doesn't want to end things; he wanted to talk to you about fixing everything."

"Are you sure Nick, you aren't just saying that" Blaine said trying to not get his hopes up.

"Blaine of course I am positive, I wouldn't do that to you" Nick continued

"Ok, do you think you can bring him here? If he really wants us to fix things, afterwards my family will need to meet him, and if not, if this is going to be the end, my dad can take care of things while he is here."

"Hang on a minute let me talk to Kurt" Nick said heading back over to Kurt. "Ok, he is at his parents' house, and wants to know if you want to go there and talk. It will be quiet, and more private than here."

Kurt looks at him for a minute, it would be better away from so many ears, to have that conversation, but Blaine's parents will be there, will they like him, will they make Blaine stop seeing him. What if they thought their son could do better.

"Do you think his parents will like me" Kurt whispered

Nick just smiled a sweet smile "If Blaine loves you, trust me they will love you too, and you kind of need the official approval to date anyway, because even though Blaine is over Ohio, daddy is over everything"

"Way to make a person feel even more nervous there Nick. Do I have time to change" Kurt said looking down at his Dalton uniform.

"Blaine we will be there in an hour ok, I will bring Jeff with us" Nick said, even though Blaine already knew that Nick wouldn't go anywhere without Jeff by his side.

"Ok, I'll see you guys when you get here, and thanks Nick" Blaine said feeling better than he had all day.

"Ok, go get changed and meet me and Jeff back here, we can take our car"

"Be back in about twenty minutes" Kurt said before turning around and running out the door

"Umm that gives us twenty minutes babe" Jeff said walking up behind Nick and wrapping his arms around him starting to kiss his neck in just the place he knows his Nick likes.

When Kurt gets back to Alexander hall he sees Nick and Jeff already standing there, both looking very happy, and then Kurt notices a mark on Nick's neck that he knows wasn't there before. He just grins and walks up to them.

Kurt followed Nick and Jeff through Alexander hall, not believing how big it is, all the Warblers he passes just smile or wave as he goes by, none of the seem surprised that he is there. They get to a door at the end of a hall, Jeff enters a code and they are walking into a very large car park, one that would have been big enough for a mall, and to Kurt's surprise most of the spots were full.

"We seem to like to collect cars" Jeff said laughing and heading over to a mustang convertible.

"This is your's" Kurt asks surprised

Jeff just smiles at him, "Yeah one of them"

"One of them, how many do you have" Kurt asks surprised

"Last count ten, but we only have five here, the rest are at our house.

"You have a house?" Kurt asked confused

"Yea it is in New York" Nick replied

Kurt just stares at them before getting in the backseat of the car wondering if he will ever get used to this.

They head out of the parking garage and through the regular parking lot where Kurt himself parks, and are soon speeding down the road, he doesn't know to where, but just ready to be with Blaine so they can straighten everything out, and he can explain.

Fifteen minutes after leaving school, they are pulling into a driveway and pulling up to a massive gate. Jeff leans over, punches in a code and soon the gate swings open. Apparently he is here often enough to know the gate code.

They follow a winding driveway, about ten miles before they are pulling up outside of one of the biggest houses Kurt has ever seen in his life.

"This is Blaine's parent's house" Kurt whispers softly

Nick turns around and looks at him "Don't worry Kurt; it is going to be ok."

"They are really going to like me... They are going to think I am after their son for his money, this was a mistake, I should go back to Dalton." Kurt said feeling like he wanted to cry.

"Kurt don't think like that, his parents are really nice and down to earth, they are going to love you trust me, come on" Nick said walking to the front door with Jeff and Kurt following him. He rang the doorbell and it is answered by an older man with grey hair.

Master Nick, Master Jeff come in and I will let Master Blaine know you are here, if you would like to wait in the library." The older man said with a British accent.

"Thanks Branson" Nick said before heading across the hall and opening a door and waiting for Jeff and Kurt to walk in before following them. They all go and sit down and wait for Blaine.

Nick looked over at Kurt and could tell how nervous he was, and remembers back to the time he was being introduced to Jeff's family, afraid they would think he wasn't good enough, after all he was human.

"Kurt calm down, it is going to be ok don't worry about it" Nick had just finished saying when Blaine walked in the room, still looking sad, like he expected this to be the end, he was losing Kurt and he didn't know how he would live through it. He had held off talking to his dad, to give Kurt a chance.

Blaine said hi to Nick and Jeff before walking over to Kurt and standing in front of him, reaching out for his hand.

"Will you come with me so we can talk" Blaine whispered looking into Kurt's beautiful eyes. Kurt just nods, standing up and Blaine, holding his hand, leads him out of the library, up the stairs and down one of the longest halls Kurt had ever seen before.

Blaine walked up to the door at the end of the hall; he opens it and the stands back allowing Kurt to walk in first. Looking around he realizes they have come to Blaine's room and just like Dalton there was a picture of him, in a beautiful frame on Blaine's night stand, once again not even knowing where or even when it had been taken.

Blaine guides Kurt to a chair by the fireplace and motions for him to sit down before sitting down himself in the chair opposite of him.

"Kurt, I need to apologize to you, I was out of line, you're correct, you aren't in my coven, I am not your boss, or your dad. I had no right to say what you could or couldn't do. I honestly didn't mean it the way it came out" Blaine says in a quiet voice.

"No Blaine, I need to apologize to you too. I took what you said all wrong. I was just so used to being pushed around and I was tired of it, the thought of you doing it set me off a little. I know you didn't mean it that way, can you please forgive me" Kurt said with tears running down his face

Before he even realized Blaine had even moved, he was pulling him into his arms and kissing him deeply.

"I love you so much Kurt, I really do, the thought of you being out with someone else just felt so very wrong, I should have said it different, explained how I felt better, made you understand. I am so sorry" Blaine said just holding him.

"Blaine can I ask you something" Kurt asked pulling back a little so that he could look Blaine in the eyes.

"Anything sweetheart, you can ask me anything" Blaine said placing another soft kiss on his lips

"Can you please not go out with that Jeremiah guy again" Kurt said looking down

"Only if you promise to never go out with Adam again" Blaine said using his index finger under Kurt's chin to gently bring his face up so he could look him in the eyes.

"That is a promise I will happily make" Kurt said with a grin spreading across his face

"Ok, can I ask you a question" Blaine said looking at Kurt

Kurt just looked at him and nodded his head,

"Will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend" Blaine said, all of a sudden nervous again

"Yes, oh yes" Kurt said grinning before slamming himself back into Blaine's arms and sharing their first kiss as boyfriends.

"I love you so much sweetheart" Blaine says kissing him one more time

"I love you too" Kurt said laughing as Blaine picked him up and spun him around and then setting him gently down but not releasing him.

"I'm not going to tell you that I am not going to say anything stupid in the future Kurt. I am used to being in charge, having the whole coven depending on me. I am used to making decisions and having orders followed, but I never just do it because I can, I do it for the safety and protection of every single member of my coven."

"I have never had a boyfriend before, and to be honest I never thought my chosen would be human. I am going to be over protective of you and more than likely a little jealous. Please if I say something or do something stupid, just slap me in the back of the head like Nick does Jeff, please don't just walk out again talk to me please, if I drive you crazy let me know so we can talk everything out. I don't ever want to go through what we just went through again" Blaine said pulling him closer to him and kissing him again.

"I am not used to being in a relationship either Blaine, I am used to only having my dad to listen to. I am going to mess up too, I am going to worry you, and I am going to argue with you, I will probably sometimes make you mad. Just don't try to treat me like I am someone in your coven, and if and when I do become part of it you need to be able to separate our relationships, personal versus coven. I want to be your equal in this."

"Sometimes, when I get mad I need to walk away before I say something I will regret, but I promise to always come back and talk to you about it. I didn't like this either and don't ever want to go through the last couple of days again".

"I will promise to do my best Kurt I promise, but you have no idea just how much you mean to me." Blaine said sitting in one of the chairs and pulling Kurt into his lap "I waited my whole life to find you, and the thought of losing you scares the hell out of me"

"Can I ask you another question Kurt, you don't have to answer me, but I hope you will" Blaine said looking Kurt in the face very serious. "Did he kiss you?" Blaine didn't know why he needed to know, but he just did. The thought of Kurt kissing someone else, hurt, especially if that someone else was Adam.

Kurt just looked at him, a soft smile on his face "No baby, he didn't kiss me, you are still the only man I have kissed, and you will be the last" Kurt had just finished saying that when he heard Blaine growl softly and then he was kissing him, deep and hard.

He had kissed Kurt before but nothing like this. Blaine needed him so bad. He started nibbling on his neck, and managed to pull his head away when he felt his fangs start to descend and he knew he needed to stop. They weren't there yet; he hadn't explained that part of their relationship to Kurt.

It took everything he had to pull his head away from Kurt's neck, loving the smell of him, now that he had finally allowed himself to get that close. He had always held back, because Kurt had technically not been his, but now he was; now he could taste him, but knew he still needed to take things slow until they could have another conversation. But right now he knew there were 3 people downstairs that needed to meet Kurt.

"Are you ready to meet my parents" …

Kurt just looked at him nervous again, he had been feeling better since they had gotten everything between them worked out but now, he hits him with the parents

"Kurt sweetheart don't be nervous, they are going to love you" Blaine said with a soft smile leaning in and placing another soft kiss on his lips "And it is only fair, I met your whole family, now it's just time you met mine" Blaine continued

"Yeah, but when you met my family it wasn't as my boyfriend Blaine. It was just as the cute Warbler I go to school with. What if they don't like me Blaine, what if your dad won't let us date, Nick said that he had to approve" Kurt said feeling like he was going to hyperventilate, the whole time hoping for a stroke.

Blaine slowly stood up with Kurt still in his arms, holding him like Kurt weighed nothing before slowing sliding him down to his feet, Kurt feeling every single inch of Blaine's hard body as he did. He suddenly forgot about meeting Blaine's parents, instead his mind was filled with Blaine and feelings he had just awakened.

Blaine growled softly before pulling Kurt closer to him, and then his lips were on top of his again, kissing him, letting his tongue slip into Kurt's mouth for the first time. Pulling away a little he started kissing up his jaw to his ear "I can smell how much you want me Kurt, and it is driving me crazy, we need to leave this room before I can't stop myself" Blaine said in a deep husky voice, licking around Kurt's ear, and then nibbled on his ear lobe, arching forward to make sure Kurt knew just how hard for him he was.

Blaine slowly pulled away from Kurt, looking at him, seeing how blown his eyes were, and making him want him even more. He slowly backed away, giving them both space and time to cool off, but never taking his eyes off of Kurt, wondering how he had ever gotten so lucky to have this man in his life after waiting so very long for him to come along.

After his breathing even out, he walked over to Kurt holding out his hand to him "You ready" he said softly and watched as Kurt nodded his head yes, looking more nervous now than he did before. He wishes he could ease his mind but knows nothing was going to do that until he actually met them.

Kurt gripped Blaine's hand tighter in his as he started leading him back out the door to the stairs. When they got to the bottom, Blaine guided them back to the room they had exited and that is when he saw the three people talking to Nick and Jeff.

"Mom, Dad, Cooper, I would like you to meet Kurt" Blaine said with a smile on his face so proud to be able to introduce them. Kurt watched as they all turned around and looked at him "Kurt this is my father Michael, my mother Pam and my brother Cooper"

"Oh Blaine you finally found your chosen" Pam said with a smile spreading across her face rushing up to Kurt, pulling him into a hug "Welcome to our family sweetheart" she said placing a kiss on his cheek.

"It's nice to finally meet you Kurt, Blaine has told me a lot about you" Michael Anderson said walking up and shaking Kurt's hand with a smile on his face

"Wow squirt, he _is_ cute" Cooper said walking over to Kurt with a smile on his face, shaking his hand and then pulling Blaine into a hug

"Where is Mara" Blaine asked looking around for Cooper's mate

"She stayed home with Evie; she had some stuff she needed to do for school" Cooper said turning to Kurt "You will meet them next time"

"Ok squirt, what is up, is he the reason you have been down all week" Cooper quietly asked Blaine when Kurt walked over to talk to Nick and Jeff. Blaine's parents listened to the conversation as well, knowing that when Blaine had come home earlier he had been upset. He might not have said anything but they knew their boy, and he hadn't acted like someone who had finally found their chosen

Knowing that Kurt was the only one in the room who couldn't hear what he was saying Blaine did feel a little guilty for talking about him, but he also knew his family needed to understand so that they could really except Kurt as his, he explained what had been going on between the two of them.

"I met Kurt last week, and just like everyone talks about it was like I was hit by lightning, he was just so perfect. He has been through a lot though, not as bad as what Nick went through but close. We finally talked, and I told him everything, we were fine at first. I was explaining everything to him about what we were, who we were. He was actually ok with it once I was finally able to convince him I hadn't lost my mind, or was trying to play games with him. Like I said he has really been through a lot."

"Before we had our talk another guy from school had asked him out and he had agreed to go. That is when I decided I needed to let Kurt know how I felt; I couldn't just sit back and watch Kurt go out with someone else. I slipped up, I never asked him to be my boyfriend, I just assumed he was after everything we had said to each other."

"I said something that reminded him he had a date with this Adam guy. I assumed after everything we had discussed that he would cancel it. He said that he had made a promise to go with him and it wouldn't be right to cancel for no reason. I was stupid and said what about the fact that you have a boyfriend. He looked at me and said that that was it, he didn't have a boyfriend."

"I made the mistake of saying that I couldn't allow him to go out with Adam. "Allow" was the wrong thing to say, after everything he had been through, all the times he had been pushed around, he wasn't going to let anyone else control him, he walked out and wouldn't talk to me the next day, and he went out with Adam anyway. To be honest I was crushed" Blaine explains

"Tell them what you did genius" Jeff said with a grin on his face

Blaine looks at Jeff and if looks could kill Jeff would be dead, "I had met someone a few weeks ago named Jeremiah, we had a date scheduled for the next Saturday. After meeting Kurt and realizing he was my chosen I called Jeremiah and canceled the date. The day Kurt was supposed to be having his date with Adam, Jeremiah called and asked me out for coffee again, I went" Blaine said waiting for it, and he didn't have to wait long

"Blaine Devon Anderson, how could you go out with someone else? You knew that Kurt was your chosen, you knew this, and you went out with someone else. You do realize you cheated on Kurt right, how could you have done that. You better hope he forgives you for that, and you better be glad that he doesn't understand more about what you did, and you better hope he never does" His mom said looking at Blaine disappointed

"You really fucked up this time squirt" Cooper said looking at him, disappointed as well

"You need to fix this son; you can't just go out with someone else when you know you have a chosen. Kurt had an excuse but you didn't" Michael said

Blaine stood there and took it, but every word his family screamed at him made him feel good, because they were letting him know that they accepted his Kurt, they accepted their relationship.

Kurt stood back with Nick and Jeff watching the "conversation" happening in front of them, watching as all the Anderson's looked at Blaine with mad expressions on their faces

"They are doing that mind thing aren't they" Kurt asked Jeff

"Oh yeah, Blaine just told them about Jeremiah" Jeff responded laughing watching as Blaine looked at him with an evil look in his eye, knowing he was so going to pay for this later

Kurt instantly felt the nervousness he had been feeling since he walked into this room slide away when he realized that Blaine's family were upset for him not because of him. He just stood back and watched the show, watching as Blaine held up his arms, palms facing his family with his head bowed, Kurt laughed. They must really be laying into him.

When the conversation seemed to be over from what Kurt could tell, he watched as every member of Blaine's family hugged him and then walked over to Kurt, hugging him. "Welcome to the family"

"You have my blessing son" Michael said walking back over to Blaine shaking his hand

And that was what Blaine had been waiting for.


	5. Chapter 5 Trouble in Paradise

Chapter 5 Trouble in Paradise

oOoOo

Kurt rode back to Dalton with Blaine. Instead of him taking Kurt to his dorm he drove straight to Alexander Hall. Blaine wasn't ready to let him go yet, after the last couple of days he needed to be alone with Kurt. He just needed to hold him.

"Blaine, why are you bringing me here, you know it is only 10 minutes before curfew" Kurt said looking at him concerned. He didn't want to mess up in his second week.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to worry about curfew, it is ok I have already talked to Alan, I have everything covered" Blaine said walking around to open Kurt's door, helping him get out before walking through the parking garage to the door that Nick and Jeff walked him out of earlier. He stood back and watched Blaine punch in the security code and then opened the door.

Blaine reached down for Kurt's hand and started guiding him to his room, not even pretending he was going to let it go. When he gets there, he opens the door and stands back, to allow Kurt to walk in, and then follows him in, he turns on the lights and shuts and locks the door. Locks are usually not needed in Alexander Hall, but Blaine wouldn't put it past Jeff to just bounce in and he didn't want to be disturbed.

He held Kurt's hand and guided him over to his bed, "come lay down with me Kurt. I need to hold you tonight." Blaine said, having Kurt sit down before untying and slipping his shoes off. He then stood up and slipped his feet out of his shoes watching Kurt the whole time.

"Do you want something to change into so you can get comfortable" Blaine asks softly.

"Are you asking me to spend the night with you tonight Blaine" Kurt asked nervous. He wasn't ready to "sleep" with someone, especially someone he had just met and had just become boyfriends with today

Blaine slowly lifts his hand and puts his finger under Kurt's chin gently lifting his face so he could look into his eyes "Yes sweetheart, but not for the reasons you are thinking. Do I want you? Yes, desperately, but for now I just need to hold you. I can't stand the thought of you being far away from me right now. I feel like I came close to losing you, so tonight I just really need to hold you" Blaine leaned in and gently kissed his lips, never trying to deepen it

"Will you stay with me tonight Kurt, I promise nothing will happen other than some kisses and cuddles" Blaine said nuzzling into Kurt's neck, loving the smell of his chosen. It was like an addiction to him. When he felt his fangs once again starting to descend, he stepped away from Kurt and walked over to his dresser. "So, will you stay with me?"

"I want to, but I need to let you know that I am not ready for certain things ok. I would love to stay with you and snuggle, as long as we know that it can't go any further" Kurt said looking at him. When he saw the concerned look on Blaine's face he smiled and walked up to him placing his arms around his neck, and placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I just meant for now silly, not always. Trust me when I tell you, I very much want to do what you want to , but I would like to get to know you a little better ok" Kurt said kissing him again before stepping back

Blaine just nodded his head before turning around and grabbing out a pair of lounge pants and a t-shirt for both of them to sleep in. He slowly took off his shirt not taking his eyes off of Kurt. Not trying to hide his body from him, and hoping Kurt won't hide his from him.

Kurt stood there and watched as Blaine slid his shirt off over his head watching him the whole time. He looked beautiful and Kurt still couldn't believe he was his. He watched as Blaine slowly reached down and unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, and that is when Kurt was able to see just how hard Blaine was and couldn't help but feel a little proud that he was the reason for that

"So unfair" Kurt whispered still watching Blaine's every movement, watching as he slowly pushed his pants down and then stepped out of them, placing them on a chair close to the bed and then slowly pulls on a pair of lounge pants and slides his t-shirt over his head

"Your turn gorgeous" Blaine said his voice gravely with need, wanting Kurt so bad he hurt. He about died when he saw Kurt raise his hand and slowly start to unbutton his shirt and then slip it down his shoulders so slowly. What he was doing should be illegal. Once he had his shirt off Blaine could do nothing but stare at his beautiful chest, until he saw his hand move down lower to his belt

If possible, Blaine felt himself grow even harder, but still could not take his eyes off of his chosen, he couldn't have turned away for anything. He watched as he unbuttoned, and unzipped his pants before slipping them down his legs, seeing the outline of his erection in his boxers had Blaine growling low in his chest, and it took everything in him not to pounce, to keep his word to Kurt for nothing more than kisses and cuddles. But gods he wanted him so desperately.

Blaine watched him step into the lounge pants and pull on his shirt, and he could finally concentrate again. He walked over to Kurt, and pulled him into a hug, before reaching down and taking his hand and guiding him to his bed.

Blaine pulled the covers down and stood back to allow Kurt to crawl in, and then he slides in between the sheets and pulls Kurt to him, loving it when Kurt puts his head on his shoulder. This was heaven Blaine thought.

"I love you Kurt" Blaine said gently rubbing his hand over the top of Kurt's hair, feeling so much love for him.

"I love you too" Kurt said, his voice muffled from how he was laying on Blaine's shoulder, tracing little circles on his chest with his finger "can I ask you something"

"Sweetheart you can always ask me anything" he said leaning down and placing a kiss on the top of his head

"How does it work, turning I mean. If I decided I want to let someone turn me, how will it work" Kurt whispered, asking the question he had wanted to ask since he heard about the possibility. Kurt heard a growl in Blaine's chest.

"_**Me, Kurt, Me**_, _I will be the __**only**__ person that will __**ever**__ touch you like that_" Blaine said growling again, the thought of someone else touching his chosen like that…

"I'm sorry Blaine I didn't mean to upset you" Kurt said sitting up so he could look at Blaine not understanding.

"Sweetheart I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get upset, I know you don't understand, but the thought of someone else touching you like that is wrong. That is a very intimate act that should only ever be done by your mate" Blaine said kissing his lips in apology

Kurt smiled at him now understanding, Blaine had told him that he might sometimes be jealous and he hadn't really thought it was possible.

"Ok, so if I decide to let _you_ turn me how does it work, what will happen?" Kurt asked looking at him before lying back down and snuggling back into his arms.

Blaine was quiet for a few minutes, he knew he would eventually have to answer this question, but had hoped not so soon, he wanted Kurt to know him better, trust him more, but he couldn't not tell him. He knew that he would always tell Kurt anything he wanted to know

"When the time comes, when you feel like you are ready, I will drink a small amount of your blood, and then I will feed you a small amount of mine. I know how that must sound to you, but when it is done between mates, it is a beautiful ceremony. To vampires the turning is more important than the marriage ceremony, me drinking your blood and you in turn drinking mine binds us for life, you become mine in every way and I become yours." Blaine answered once again kissing him on top of his head

"Ok, and the way that happens is you bite me correct" Kurt says trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice and failing

"Yes, but done right it isn't painful, it is erotic" Blaine answered getting more aroused by the moment, having Kurt in his arms, and having the conversation they were having, thinking about eventually getting to taste Kurt, was so wonderfully painful.

"Ok, so if you bite to turn, then why does Nick always seem to have bite marks on his neck? When we were planning on coming to your house tonight, he didn't have any, but when I came back from changing clothes, he was with Jeff and he did. I thought at first that it was hickey, but looking at it close in the car, I could see small little puncture wounds on his neck. Jeff had bitten him, why?"

Blaine laid there for a moment, trying to think of how to answer that question, but knowing he needed to have some space between him and Kurt when he did, the more they talked about it the more he was turned on, and he was afraid he would slip and do something he knew Kurt wasn't ready for. Soon he hoped but not yet.

"Sweetheart let's go sit over there so we can talk" Blaine says helping Kurt sit up and walked with him to the chairs in front of the fireplace

Blaine waits for Kurt to sit down and walks back in forth in front of him for a few minutes getting his thoughts together.

"Ok, between mated couples, during the act of making love, biting is part of it, like I said it is an erotic act, it is a joining in a way." Blaine tried to explain

"So you biting me won't turn me, it is an intimacy thing" Kurt asked still a little confused

"No me biting you, and drinking your blood isn't what turns you that only happens after you share mine. Kurt you have to understand for me that is a sensual experience almost on the level of sex itself."

"Have you ever bitten someone before" Kurt hated asking, not liking the idea of Blaine having done that before.

"No Kurt, I could never have done that with anyone but you, like I said to a vampire biting their mate, and drinking their blood is an intimate act, like making love. I have never done that before, because I have just found you. You are the only person I will ever do that with. Your blood speaks to me Kurt" Blaine said reaching down for Kurt's hand and guiding him back to his bed before gently pressing him down and crawling in beside him, kissing over his favorite spot on his neck.

"It makes me want you beyond belief, this is a feeling I will never have with anyone else, no one else will be as perfect for me as you, you are the only one that will ever be able to satisfy me Kurt" Blaine said nuzzling into Kurt's neck in his favorite spot licking over it, letting his fangs descend he ran them over Kurt's tender skin "It is singing to me sweetheart, you sing to me" Blaine said in a husky voice filled with so much need, before kissing Kurt

Kurt thought about it, he could feel just how hard Blaine was pressed against him, and if he was honest he wanted Blaine just as much, he might not be ready for everything, but he was ready for more, and he wanted to give Blaine more.

"I want you so bad Blaine, I have never felt like this before. Can we try it" Kurt gasped as he felt Blaine's teeth scratch across his neck making him arch his back off the bed

"Are you sure Kurt, because once I do it the first time, I won't be able to not do it again," Blaine answered in a low growl, feeling like he was about to explode at any moment

"I'm sure" Kurt whimpered and that was the last thing he was able to say, Blaine was on him, straddling his hips, gently pressing down, slowly thrusting his hips forward, connecting with Kurt's hardness

"You are mine Kurt, now and forever, you are mine" Blaine said before leaning down and licking his spot on Kurt's neck and then he was biting down, sinking his fangs into the tender flesh of Kurt's neck, and the taste that fills his mouth is like none he has ever tasted before, and he knows that nothing will ever taste the same to him again

Kurt thought he was ready for what he would feel, but nothing could have prepared him for this, first having Blaine straddling his hips, thrusting down onto him, so their hardness connected, rubbing them together, had set him on fire, but when he felt Blaine's fangs sink into his neck, he arched off the bed, pressing harder into Blaine, he closed his eyes and exploded.

Blaine knew the instant Kurt found his release, he had barely hung on long enough. Between the taste of Kurt that was better than he could have ever imagined, and having Kurt under him, moving with him, against him, was earth shattering. He followed shortly after. Licking the marks he had left on Kurt's neck to seal them, he was attacking his lips again. Now knowing the taste of his Kurt, he will never be able to get enough of him.

He slowly rolls off of Kurt pulling him with him, holding him tight in his arms, content beyond belief. He was just about to ask Kurt if he would like to move in here with him, when he notices how even Kurt's breathing had gotten, and then he realizes, his Kurt had fallen asleep, he smiles, kisses him on top of his head and closes his eyes, happy to follow.

oOoOo

Blaine woke up to the sound of the shower, and an empty bed. He slowly stood up, stretching his arms above his head, a grin from ear to ear on his face, so very relaxed, and happier than he had ever been in his life. Blaine quickly stripped off his clothes, feeling how sticky his shorts were, if he had been smart, after Kurt had drifted off to sleep last night, he would have taken a shower. But thinking about it now, it was smart not to, because now he could join Kurt.

He walked into the bathroom, and stepped into the shower with Kurt wrapping his arms around him from behind, kissing his neck. "You fell asleep on me last night" Blaine said kissing down Kurt's neck to the spots he had left there, licking over it feeling the bumps under his tongue, getting instantly hard again

"Sorry about that but something made me really tired last night" Kurt said turning around with a satisfied smile on his face, stretching his arms up and around Blaine's neck, leaning in for a kiss, looking at Kurt, Blaine noticed that he had wrapped a trash bag around the cast on his arm to protect it. Blaine needed to look into a cast cover that he can keep in his shower for Kurt, at least until the cast is removed.

"Hummm, something huh, if you don't remember what, I might need to remind you," Blaine said kissing from his lips to his ear and then down his neck down to his shoulder placing a teasing bite there before coming back up to kiss his lips.

"Morning sweetheart" he said kissing him again. When he pulled back he saw Kurt naked for the first time. Last night he still had on his boxers when he changed but now, he saw everything and could do nothing but stare

"God you are beautiful" Blaine whispered looking at him, watching Kurt turn red.

With the water still running over them Blaine gently pushed Kurt back against the wall, slowly he started kissing him down his neck, down his chest, running his tongue around first his left nipple and then his right looking up at him as he did so, seeing Kurt bit down on his bottom lip, Blaine continued to kiss down his stomach, sliding down to his knees, as he got to the part of Kurt, he wanted to taste so badly.

Blaine slowly took Kurt into his mouth, running his tongue around his head, before slowly sliding all the way down hollowing his cheeks as he does and Blaine was in heaven, the smell, the taste of his chosen was perfection. He takes his time pleasuring Kurt, sliding his mouth up and down Kurt length, enjoying it more than he ever thought he would.

Kurt slowly started moving his hips, gently thrusting into Blaine's mouth, he reaches out and grasps Blaine's hair to try to warn him that he is coming, and can only moan when Blaine keeps moving his head slowly up and down on him, not pulling off.

When Kurt came in his mouth Blaine swallowed around it looking up at him as he did so, watching his face, his expressions. Not taking his eyes off of him, then he was standing up, kissing Kurt deep, hard and with so much need.

"I need to taste you again sweetheart, can I please" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, needing him so bad. When Kurt nodded yes, Blaine lowered his head to Kurt's neck, letting his fangs descend, he licked Kurt's neck and then sunk into him. He about lost his mind when he felt Kurt reach between them and slowly start moving his hand up and down his hardness, the combination of that and tasting Kurt, had him quickly finding his own release.

He didn't need to feed as long this morning as he did last night. Normally he only needed to once a day, but he had just needed Kurt so bad this morning. Needed to taste him again, knowing now that he has he will never get enough of him. They quickly finish their shower, and then get out and Blaine takes a towel off of the shelf and starts drying Kurt, loving being able to take care of him. After he has him dried off, he slowly takes the bag off of his arm, making sure not to let the cast get wet.

Blaine then dries himself off and pulls a clean set of clothes out of his dresser for Kurt so he will have something to wear, when he is ready to head back to his dorm to get ready for school. Blaine steps into a pair of boxers, and slacks and then walks over to Kurt to place a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you" he said kissing him one more time.

"I love you too" Kurt said, wishing they could skip school today and just slip back into Blaine's bed.

"Kurt, when is your birthday, when do you turn 18"

"In a month and a half why" Kurt asked looking at him

"I was just wondering" Blaine said trying to play it off

"What is it Blaine" Kurt says with a smile knowing why he was asking it, but wanting to hear him say it.

"Well, if you decide you want to be turned, we can do it when you are 18 if that is something you are interested in" Blaine said looking at him, hoping that is a decision he does in time chose. He wants to spend the rest of eternity with him, and knows that can only happen if he opts to let Blaine change him.

"Also, you know you are the only Warbler that doesn't room in Alexander Hall, so if you are interested we could always move you in over here, especially since you are my chosen" Blaine says trying to act nonchalant, like he isn't dying to have Kurt move in here with him, and share his bed.

"Oh, is there a vacant dorm over here that sounds like fun" Kurt said looking at Blaine batting his eyelashes knowing exactly what Blaine was wanting

"You are so cute Kurt so cute" Blaine said before attacking his lips again

Blaine was about to push Kurt back on his bed when he saw the time and realized it was time to get ready for school. Blaine quickly slips on a button down, tucked it into his pants, and then slips on his tie and blazer, stepping into his shoes he is ready to go. Kissing Kurt one more time he reaches down for Kurt's hand and then walks with him to Benton hall, so Kurt could go to his room and get dressed. Blaine sits on Kurt's bed and watches him dress his every movement is fluid, almost like a dance, Blaine could watch him all day.

When he is finally ready for class they head down to the cafeteria, so they could grab breakfast. Blaine chooses not to eat anything this morning, wanting to savor the taste of Kurt he still had on his tongue. Once Kurt chooses his breakfast, they go to the Warblers table, and one by one they notice the marks now on Kurt's neck and they all grin, happy for him, Blaine can do nothing but smile sitting as close to Kurt as he can.

"So, we have Warbler meeting today after classes, we need to get ready for sectionals next month" Wes reminded everyone as they are standing up getting ready to head to class.

"Oh, don't forget I am going home after school today since it's Friday" Kurt said looking at Blaine as they walk to class

"I had forgotten" Blaine said not as happy anymore, he had already been looking forward to Kurt sleeping with him again tonight, now that he had tasted him, it was going to be even harder to be separated from him

"If you need anything before I leave, we can take care of it after practice" Kurt said looking sideways at Blaine turning a little red

"God, I love you," Blaine said, loving how Kurt understood what he needed, so quickly.

"I love you too" Kurt said smiling at him.

Nick, Jeff, Kurt, and Blaine head to first period, Blaine holding Kurt's hand. He can't keep the smile off of his face. Every time he looks at Kurt, he can see his mark on Kurt's neck, there for everyone to see, it was just above the collar of Kurt's shirt, it wasn't placed there on purpose, that just happened to be Blaine's favorite spot on Kurt's neck, the place he loved to snuggle into. But he can't help feeling proud every time he sees it, because it shouts to the world that Kurt was now his.

As usual, Nick and Jeff move to the table in the very back and Kurt and Blaine sit at the table in front of them. Every vampire in the room even Mrs Johnson congratulated him for him and Kurt finally finding their mates. Blaine smiles thanking everyone.

"So, was it everything you thought it would be" Jeff asked Blaine seeing the smile

"Better than I ever thought it could be" Blaine said smiling even bigger, so beyond happy, that is until he sees Nick's eyes get big, and Jeff nods looking over Blaine's shoulder to get his attention.

Blaine turns around just in time to see Adam walk up to Kurt with a smile on his face, and Blaine instantly wants to knock it off. "What the hell… _seriously_… he has my mark all over him."

"I really had fun the other day Kurt" He said sitting down in the corner of the table, every vampire in the room watching, ready to pull Blaine back.

"I had fun too, thanks" Kurt said smiling back at him and Blaine quietly growls deep in his chest

"Well, I was wondering if you want to go out again Friday night. I would like to take you to dinner, and a movie, and then after that just spend some time getting to know you better." Adam said reaching out grabbing Kurt's hand, at this Blaine stands straight up looking at Adam

"Get your damn hands off of my boyfriend," Blaine said in a voice Kurt had never heard before, but had every vampire in the room standing up

"Your boyfriend Anderson, since when" Adam had the nerve to laugh, he just didn't know how close Blaine was to losing complete control, no other man was allowed to touch his chosen.

"Since last night Conner's, so you need to take your hand off of him now before I make you" Blaine said growling, getting more upset by the second, watching as Kurt tried to pull his hand away, but Adam just kept holding on to it.

"Kurt, is he telling the truth, how long has this been going on" Adam asked looking at Kurt now getting upset himself

"Yes he is telling the truth, and we became official last night" Kurt said looking at him and then looking at Blaine seeing how mad he was getting

"Now then if you don't let go of my boyfriend's hand, I will help you do so." Blaine growled at him, ready to tear into him

"Fine it's not worth it," he said letting go of Kurt's hand standing up and walking back over to his seat, ignoring everyone in the room. One by one the vampires all sit back down

"Did you have to do that" Kurt whispered to Blaine turning red

"Yes Kurt I did, what was I supposed to do, sit there and let him grope you in front of me, I won't allow that Kurt" Blaine said finally starting to calm down until he heard his sweet chosen's next comment

"Would you like to_ rephrase_ that Blaine" Kurt said staring at him, starting to get mad himself. He had been about to handle it, he was going to tell Adam that Blaine was his boyfriend. He didn't need to be embarrassed in front of everyone, knowing every vampire in the room had heard everything and then for Blaine to once again say he wouldn't "Allow" something pissed him off.

When Blaine just sat there staring at him and didn't say anything, Kurt picked up his books off of the table, put them back in his book bag stood up and walked out of the room, not looking back.

"Fuck" Blaine yelled before standing up and following him out of the room, leaving every human in the room wondering how he had just gotten by with cussing in a class room and walking out, and left every vampire in the room laughing, Blaine was in trouble _again_, oh his chosen was leading him on a merry chase.

Blaine quickly caught up with Kurt as he was turning the corner heading for the library. Blaine grabbed his hand and pulled into the closest classroom that wasn't in use.

"What the hell Blaine, what are you doing?" Kurt said pulling his hand out of Blaine's grasp as soon as he walked in the room

Blaine just stands there looking at him

"Ok, so you pull me into this room and you are just going to stare at me and not say anything" Kurt says his voice getting louder

"Well Kurt I am just trying to figure out what to say to you right now, and how to stay calm enough to say it." Blaine said for the first time getting mad at Kurt.

"And what the hell does that mean" Kurt says looking at him like he was losing his mind

"I am trying to figure out number one, why you stormed out of that room, you talk about how I embarrassed you, what about how you just embarrassed me. You just yelled at me in front of my coven Kurt, people I am in charge of." Blaine said taking a step away from him

"I am not in your coven Blaine, and if you keep acting like this I never will be" Kurt said before moving toward the door.

Blaine stepped in front of it blocking him. "So I was supposed to happily sit back and watch another man touch what is _mine_, is that right. Would you have just sat back and let Jeremiah hold my hand, would you have allowed another man touch what is _yours_ without saying a word. Would you like to test out that theory" Blaine asked his voice getting very soft, but even Kurt could hear the anger in it.

"_Trust me Kurt, I know you aren't in my coven, you throw it up in my face often enough_. You need to make a decision, either you are with me or you aren't, you know who I am, what I am, and how I have to be, I told you up front. So if you don't want to be with me _**fine**_, just let me know, but don't you _**ever**_ threaten me again" Blaine said finally getting mad enough to raise his voice to Kurt, he needed to walk away before he said or did something he would regret. He turned around threw open the door so hard it bounced against the wall behind it, and the wood splintered.

"Threaten you, when did I threaten you" Kurt asked now just as mad

Blaine turned around at the doorway looking at him "_if you keep acting like this I never will be_" Blaine said mimicking Kurt before walking out the door and heading to Alexander hall. He needed time alone, he had never thought he could get mad at Kurt, but he was so angry at him.

Blaine did the one thing that always calmed him down, he went to his piano, which until Kurt had entered his life had been his only love. He sat down and ran his hands over the keys, feeling the instant calming effect it brought him. He played through the rest of the first period, and then headed to second period. The piano had done it's trick, he know felt he could face Kurt. He wasn't over it yet, but was feeling better.

He went in and sat in his normal seat in front of Nick and Jeff and beside Kurt, keeping his head facing forward, not talking to anyone just paying attention to Mr. Allen for once. Most of the time they are all just quietly talking to each other, but not today, Blaine listens to the quiet conversations going on around him, but doesn't join in.

After class Blaine again didn't say anything to anyone, he just heads to his office to get ready for the conference call, and look through some coven business.

"Are you ok Blaine" Wes asks walking in the office. Now that Blaine had his schedule changed to be in Kurt's classes they actually didn't have any together anymore, but he had heard from Nick and Jeff what had happened.

"I'm fine Wes, and don't worry I am going to talk to him, I just needed to get my head on straight first before I talked to him again. Let me ask you, if you had seen someone hold Sasha's hand would you have sat back and watched or would you do what I did, was I wrong to react the way I did." Blaine asked looking at Wes

"I think you know the answer to that, you were there and had to pull me off that human who kept touching Sasha. It is instinct Blaine, no one is supposed to touch your chosen like that but you, Kurt just doesn't understand that yet" Wes said looking at him

"Don't drag it out too long, and take a chance on damaging your relationship with him." Wes said right before the conference call started

Kurt was glad he didn't have third period with Blaine, after the last class where he just sat there and didn't say anything, Kurt was over Blaine's little tantrum, still so mad that he had acted like that in front of everyone, the humans in the room might not have known what was going on but the vampires did, and it had really embarrassed him.

"I just don't understand why he acted that way to be honest" he said looking at Nick shaking his head, until he saw the look on Nick's face, realizing for once Nick wasn't siding with him.

"Kurt, I don't want to make you mad ok, you are my friend and I always want you to be able to talk to me, but Adam better be glad that it was Blaine this morning and not Jeff. If he had come up to me and held my hand like that Jeff would have ripped his arm off, he wouldn't have even questioned it. I know you don't understand it all yet, but you are his chosen, his mate and he is the only one that is supposed to touch you like that. Vampires, well, born vampires especially are very territorial especially where their chosen are concerned" Nick said trying to explain.

"But I am not his property Nick, I am his boyfriend, he had no right to act like that, all macho" Kurt said understanding a little better, but still not ready to let it go yet.

"Ok Kurt ask yourself this, how would you feel if the roles were reversed, if you had seen Jeremiah holding Blaine's hand, remember how you felt before at the Lima Bean watching them hold hands, and he wasn't your boyfriend yet. He is now, and judging by your neck your relationship has moved to the next level, how would you have acted?" Nick didn't say anymore

Kurt finally understood, thinking about it, if he had been in that position, he would have been jealous as hell, and mad enough to hurt someone. Looking over at Nick he could do nothing but grin "Ok, I get it" he said laughing. Ready for next period so he could talk to Blaine.

He didn't come to any classes for the rest of the day, Jeff and Nick told him that he was in his office dealing with coven business. Something had come up, but that he would be there for Warbler practice.

The sound of Wes's gavel brought everyone to attention, Blaine went over and sat down at the piano bench, not with Kurt, he was almost ready to talk to him, but not yet.

"Ok guys it is time to start bracing for sectionals, ok I ran a vote to see what songs you guys wanted to do, and who you wanted to do them. So here is the list, Blaine and Kurt you will start us off with A thousand years by Cristina Perri, and then Kurt you will step back with the rest of the Warblers and Blaine will solo Somewhere Only We Know by Keane, and then we well close out with Jeff and Nick singing Just so you know by Jesse McCartney".

"I know these aren't the type of songs we normally do, but I think they will be perfect for the theme this year. We will start practicing them next week, and we will go back to our 2 hour practice schedule again, until after the competition. Anyone have any questions?" When no one said anything he dismissed the group.

Blaine turned around on the piano seat and started playing somewhere only we know waiting for everyone to leave the room so he could talk to Kurt, finally feeling like he was calm enough to do so.

"So, I heard you were single again killer" Blaine heard as Sebastian sat down beside him, putting his arm across his shoulders, Blaine was just about to tell him that no, he was in no way single when he felt the arm being moved off his shoulder.

"No, he is not single, he is mine" Blaine heard Kurt say in a very angry voice. He turned around and looked at Kurt and realized he was furious

"You need to keep your hands to yourself Sebastian" Kurt continued

"And who is going to make me" Sebastian asked in his smarmy voice, that grated on Kurt's nerves

"Oh that would be us" said every vampire in the room

"Actually no, that will be me, if you ever lay your hands on me, or _**dare**_ to talk to my chosen like that again you will deal with me. You will treat him with the respect he deserves or you will answer to me, do I make myself clear" Blaine said getting in Sebastian's face

"Fine" Sebastian said raising his arms in front of him palms facing Blaine

"You can go now" Blaine said looking at him

Sebastian and every other Warbler cleared the room, leaving just Kurt and Blaine in the room "I'm sorry" Kurt said looking at Blaine, "I'm sorry I got mad, and I am sorry I embarrassed you, but most of all I am sorry for threatening you, I didn't mean it like that, and I will try my best to never say it again. I did warn you that I will sometimes piss you off" Kurt said leaning into Blaine feeling his arms as they wrapped around him.

"And that is ok, you have the right to speak your mind, and I know you don't understand, but I have to appear strong in front of every person under my control, and please don't take this as bad as it is going to sound, but if I can't control my own chosen, how can I be depended on to control anything else. I know that sounds like the 1950's keeping the little wife in check, I do, and I never mean it like that, but that is how every other person under me will see it."

"I will do my best in the future, to talk to you in private if you do something that upsets me, but Kurt I will never be able to stand back and watch someone else touch you, that is just never going to happen and I will not apologize for that," Blaine said kissing Kurt on top of the head

"And I will try to do the same, I'll try not to fly off the handle like this morning. I didn't mean to embarrass you, and I am really sorry that I keep reminding you that I am not in your coven" Kurt said looking up at Blaine and placing a soft kiss on his lips

"You know we did just survive our first fight, what do you think about us going back to our room and making up before you head home" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear

"Humm our room," Kurt asks pulling a little away from Blaine so he could look into his eyes

"Yes sweetheart _our _room" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. He had already decided Kurt needed to move out of Benton hall the minute he saw Adam walk up to Kurt during first period. He didn't like the idea of the two of them living in the same dorm, not that he didn't trust Kurt, he just didn't trust Adam plus the thought of Kurt sleeping beside him every night made him happy.

"I think I can handle that" Kurt said reaching down and grabbing Blaine's hand as they walked to Alexander Hall and straight to _their_ room.

When it was time for Kurt to get ready to head home, he had a satisfied smile on his face, and a new mark on his neck

Blaine walked with Kurt to Benton hall, so he could get his stuff together and head home, missing him already

"How often do you need to feed" Kurt asked walking up to Blaine wrapping his arms around him.

"Normally once a day is all I need" Blaine said licking over the fresh puncture wounds he had put on Kurt's neck.

"What will you do while I am gone" Kurt asked him leaning in to kiss his lips. Blaine had explained everything to him, that if a chosen was human, they were the best source of nutrition for their mate, that it was like his blood was made for him, nothing else would ever taste as good to him, or satisfy his needs as much.

Blaine had explained all this too him but let Kurt know it was his decision to make, he wanted him to be willing, he didn't want him to ever feel forced or pressured into doing it, and he didn't want to make him feel bad if he didn't want to. It was just another way for them to connect as a couple. Kurt had thought about it, and wanted to. He wanted to share a connection with Blaine that no one else ever could, a special bond just between them

"I will be fine sweetheart, I can just go to the blood bank as usual, that is how most vampires do it." Blaine said looking at him, not letting him know just how badly he was dreading it already, knowing that it will never taste right to him again, not after tasting his Kurt. If he thought he could get by without feeding over the weekend he would, but he knows better than to push it like that.

Once Kurt has his stuff together, he walks with him to his car, opening the door for him and kissing him one more time after he got in, before closing the door, stepping back and watching him drive away, with a wave goodbye. Blaine now hated the weekends.

When he walked back into Alexander Hall, he heard the music playing, everyone was getting ready for the weekend party, Blaine just wanted to find a quiet spot and pout, how was he supposed to party and have fun when Kurt wasn't there with him.

"Come on Blainers, dance with us" Jeff said pulling Blaine up…

oOoOo

Around noon the next day, Blaine started getting a real bad feeling he didn't know why but something just felt off, he couldn't explain it. He walked into the common room looking for Jeff. He needed someone to talk to. This just didn't feel right. He finally found him in the theater area, cuddling with Nick.

"Jeff, can I talk to you a minute" Blaine asked walking up to them, he just couldn't shake this feeling that something was really wrong, and needed to talk to the person he knew would understand it.

"What's up Blainers" Jeff asked with a big grin on his face. This was the first weekend Kurt had gone home since him and Blaine had become a couple. He had seen last night how irritated Blaine was the minute he walked back in from telling Kurt goodbye.

Thinking back to how Blaine had acted when it was him who was irritated when Nick went home, remembering how he used to make fun of him, Jeff was thinking payback was a mother, trying to think of different things he could do to get Blaine back, that was until he looked at Blaine's face. This wasn't the normal "teenage" angst, something was wrong. He sat up and ran to him

"What is it Blaine" Jeff asked seriously

"When you were dating Nick, before you turned him, did you ever get a feeling like something was wrong. I don't know what it is Jeff but everything all of a sudden just feels off, feels all wrong. I was in my room reading, and then it was like something reached in and grabbed my heart and squeezed. I just feel like something bad is going on with Kurt and I don't know what" Blaine said looking at Jeff

"Have you called him Blaine? Just because he went home for the weekend doesn't mean you aren't allowed to talk to him, he is still your chosen. Call and check on him." Jeff said now concerned as well, Blaine wasn't the jumpy kind of person.

"What is going on?" Nick asked walking up to them. He had seen the look on both of their faces and didn't like it

"Probably nothing" Blaine said pulling out his phone to find Kurt's number. He scrolled through his contact list and nothing, "Fuck, I don't have it, how did I never get his number, how stupid could I be, Nick please tell me you have Kurt's number" Blaine said with a look of desperation on his face, only to see Nick shaking his head no

"I never asked for it" Nick said softly watching as Blaine started pacing the room

"How could I have been so stupid, I should have asked for his number, I should have realized I didn't have my own boyfriend's stupid number" Blaine screamed angry with himself pacing even faster

"Blaine listen, calm down, you don't know for sure something is wrong, sometimes I would get feelings about Nick and it was nothing more than me missing him. It happens, hey, didn't he give Adam his number?" Jeff said without thinking, only to see Blaine whip around and growl at him

"Sorry, I know that is a sore spot with you, but if you need Kurt's number I would start there. I can go ask if you don't want too" Jeff finished just trying to help calm Blaine down. He had never seen him like this before.

"No, I'll go" Blaine said running out the door only to remind himself he had to go slow, he heard Nick and Jeff following close behind him. He figured they were coming along to stop him from hurting the human if he made any comments about Kurt.

Blaine knocked on the door and waited before knocking on the door again. He finally called out to Alan to see if he knew where Adam was

"Last I heard he went home for the weekend, what's up?" Alan asked walking out of his room

"I need Kurt's number, I thought I had it. Oh wait; do you have a list of the boarder's numbers?" Blaine finally thought to ask wanting to smack himself for not thinking of that. Until he saw the look on Adam's face that is.

"Sorry, I haven't gotten Kurt's yet. He hasn't been here that long. I normally give them time to settle in before getting that from them, sorry" Alan said noticing finally how agitated Blaine looked "What's wrong Blaine" he asked

"It's probably nothing; I just have a really bad feeling that's all. Don't take this the wrong way, but I am going to be updating the standard R.A. form to add cell numbers on it." Blaine told him "Now what" he asked no one in particular.

"Go to the front office and pull his chart, it should at least have his home number" Alan said to Blaine's back. He had already ran away heading for the office

"Thanks" Blaine said before running as slow as possible back out of the dorm and headed to the front office. When he got there, he pulled out his set of keys and unlocked the door. Very few doors in Dalton actually had locks, because they weren't really needed, but the office was one that did, this was in an area that humans were allowed to be.

Places like Alexander Hall didn't need them. Blaine went over the computer and pulled up the student files, he quickly found Kurt's, only to see that for whatever reason a phone number hadn't been entered in. Blaine cussed and called out to the person who should know

"Connie, I am in the office, I need a student's number and there isn't one on his record. Why would that be?" Blaine asked her, trying to stay calm and not rip into her the way he wanted to. This was standard procedure to get student contact information the minute they become a student here, especially the borders.

"Who are you talking about Blaine, we get everyone's number when they come in" Connie answered him back

"Kurt Hummel, his number isn't in here; I need that number Connie, any idea why it wouldn't be here." Blaine asked quietly, Jeff and Nick knew by his tone he was about to blow up, this wasn't Blaine, this was the coven leader and someone had just fucked up.

"I took his information over the phone Blaine, I'm sorry, his dad had called me from the hospital emergency room. Kurt had just been taken there after being beaten up at school, he needed an emergency admission, and I must have missed that question." Connie responded back, hearing how Blaine's voice had changed and she realized this wasn't good.

"_So_… we have every other student's number in this school except my chosen's" Blaine asked still trying to not get upset.

"Blaine, I'm sorry we had to get him in fast, we needed to get him settled. I messed up." She said, even though in the back of her mind she is thinking that if he was _his_ chosen then why didn't _HE_ have his number, but she was smart enough not to ask.

"Damn it" Blaine screamed, even more nervous now than before, and then it hits him, Kurt had been beaten up before coming here that is why he was transferred. "Did she say that Kurt had been beaten up, and was at the hospital when his dad called to transfer him here, did I miss that when Kurt talked to us about what happened to him." Blaine said now completely pissed off and this time at Kurt, why hadn't he told him

"Blaine, don't jump to conclusions, wait and talk to Kurt about this. I can see what you are thinking" Nick said looking at Blaine

"Oh, I'm going to talk to him Nicholas, you can better believe I am going to talk to him, I'm going to Lima," Blaine said writing down Kurt's address and then turned and started running toward the car park, closely followed by Nick and Jeff.


	6. Chapter 6 Revenge

A/N: Thank you for the reviews I have received on my story so far. They are very helpful, and always appreciated.

Warning: Reference of violence, not descriptive.

Chapter 6 Revenge

Blaine was on his way to Lima, following the directions to Kurt's house that Jeff had punched into the gps. The closer he got, the stronger his feelings got that something was wrong. Kurt was in trouble.

When they got to Kurt's house, Blaine was out the car in seconds, running to the door, knocking. He waited a minute and then knocked again, still nothing, the longer he stood there the more frustrated he became. Just as he was about to walk away, the door finally opened and Blaine recognized Kurt's stepbrother Finn.

"Where is Kurt" Blaine quickly asked not liking the way Finn looked. His face was swollen and bruised

"He is at the hospital" Finn said looking at Blaine, leaning heavily on the door jamb

"Why, why is he at the hospital" Blaine asked wanting to scream but knowing he won't get anywhere if he does.

"We were attacked today. We had gone out to the mall; Kurt had wanted to pick something up for one of the guys he goes to school with. He had gotten what he wanted and we were walking back to the car, and we were attacked by a guy from school. He kept saying that Dave Karofsky had told him that Kurt's boyfriend was the one that broke his hand and foot."

"I told him not to be stupid, Kurt didn't have a boyfriend, he called me a liar and started beating me up. I tried to protect Kurt, but Azimio hits like a tank. He knocked me out and when I came too he was attacking Kurt, but he wasn't alone anymore. Karofsky was there, he was there hitting Kurt with the cast he had on his arm. He kept telling him that he better learn to keep his mouth shut or the next time he would kill him."

"My mom sent me home because I have a concussion and she wanted me to go to bed. She said when Kurt got out of surgery she would call me" Finn said running his hand down his face

"Surgery, why does Kurt need surgery" Blaine asked trying to keep his control, so mad he was about to lose it

"They re-broke his arm, and this time it was bad enough to need surgery." Finn said leaning on the door

"What hospital is he in?" Blaine asked quietly, but his coven brothers weren't fooled. They knew that Blaine would first go check on Kurt, and then all hell was going to break lose. There wasn't a hole deep enough for those two to hide.

"He is at Lima General Hospital" Finn said looking like he was about to pass out

"Thank you for defending Kurt. Oh and Finn, he does have a boyfriend" Blaine said looking at him "_Me_"

"Jeff, call Wes and tell him to meet us at the hospital, I am going to need my second, and I am going to need to go talk to my father" Blaine said as he got in his car and headed to the hospital.

When he walked up to the information booth, one of his coven members was behind the desk and she already knew what he wanted. "He is still in surgery Blaine, his dad is in the waiting room on the fifth floor, we have our best surgeon in there with him, he will be ok" she said looking at him, wishing she could tell him more, but that was all she had been told so far.

Most of the staff working for the hospital was part of his coven. For something this important they would have picked the best surgeon on staff, knowing who Kurt was, and how important he was to Blaine.

"Why wasn't I notified the second he was brought in here? Everyone knows who he is, what he is to me, and yet he is now in surgery and no one thought to notify me" Blaine said looking at her, barely holding on to what little control he had left.

"Blaine it went so quickly, he was checked out and then pretty much taken straight into surgery. We worried about getting in touch with his family, I know what he means to you Blaine but they _had_ to be notified first, since he is still underage we needed consent to treat" She said looking at him, holding up her hands, palms out, knowing she had messed up

Blaine felt Nick put his hand on his shoulder "Blaine, they did what they needed to do to take care of Kurt that is the important thing. His dad HAD to be notified first. I know how much you love Kurt, but, until he is eighteen his dad will always be the first person contacted, because he has to be"

"Tell them to let me know the minute he is out of surgery Kara" Blaine said looking at her, trying to calm down. He understands he does, but that doesn't make it any easier.

"We will" She said watching as he walked towards the elevator, exhaling. She loved being in Blaine's coven, he was a wonderful leader, _but that Blaine_…. That had been scary, she had never seen him like that before, and hoped never to again.

Blaine took the elevator to the fifth floor, and headed for the surgery waiting room. He walked in and went straight to the Hummel's. Sitting down beside Kurt's dad, noticing how upset he looked, had Blaine really nervous.

"Sir I don't know if you remember me or not, my name is Blaine Anderson I go to school with Kurt. Me and my friends were here visiting a friend when we saw you. I wanted to make sure everything was ok." Blaine asked coming up with the only plausible story he could think of, as to why he was there when no one at Dalton had been notified yet that Kurt was here.

"I remember you, you were one of the ones who helped us move Kurt's stuff in" Burt said looking at him

"Yes sir that was us, we have become friends with Kurt" Blaine said with a smile on his face, trying to act like he didn't know what was going on, and the word friend felt so wrong when describing Kurt, he was oh so much more than that.

"I'm glad Kurt has made friends, he is probably going to need them" Burt said trying not to break down, heartbroken that he once again hadn't been able to protect his son.

"Why is that sir, is Kurt ok" Blaine asked, tired of making small talk just wanting him to say how Kurt was. Yes, he knew the people in the hospital well tell him, but right now those people were busy trying to take care of Kurt's injuries. Blaine was hoping his dad might have been told more than Kara downstairs had been

"Son Kurt was attacked today, he was beaten up pretty badly, they have to reset his arm, and he has a couple of broken ribs. My boy has bruises all over his body. They say he will be here for several days

"Oh no, do they know who did it" Blaine asked even though he already knew that as well.

"Yeah, my stepson said it was a couple of the jocks from his old school. He tried to help Kurt and got messed up himself." Burt said looking at Blaine

"I am so sorry to hear that sir, did they say how long he will be in surgery" Blaine asked trying to make small talk, when all he really wants him to do is tell him how bad Kurt was.

"No, they went in saying about an hour and that was an hour and a half ago, one of the surgery nurses came out and talked to us once just to touch base, but that was about forty five minutes ago, and nothing since then." Burt said standing up and starting to pace the floor, Blaine could tell he was about to lose it.

"Is there anything we can get for you sir, Mrs Hummel" Blaine asked watching as Kurt's dad continued to pace, understanding in a way what he was feeling. Kurt was his world as well. If something happened, if he lost him, those boys' families wouldn't be able to find pieces big enough to bury.

"Blaine I am outside the door about to come in and talk to Kurt's dad. I knew you would want to be the first to know. It was worse than I thought, not so much because of what the boys did today, but because who ever originally set his arm messed it up. So in a way this was actually a good thing that it got re-broken" Dr. Marin told Blaine. Yes professionally he was supposed to talk to the family of the patient first, but knowing how important Kurt was to his coven leader and therefore to the coven as a whole, he had to tell him first.

"_**What part of my chosen getting beaten up was a good thing Dr. Martin**_", Blaine asked beyond mad and ready to punch something.

"Blaine, I didn't mean Kurt getting attacked was a good thing, but the re-breaking of his arm was. Like I was saying when it was originally set it wasn't done correctly, it was healing wrong, and he never would have been able to have full function of that arm again. If it had been allowed to completely heal, we would have had to re-break it to repair the damage, and he would have lost a lot of functionality, by it being re-broken we were able to fix it correctly. That is all I am saying, that is all I meant.

"What else" Blaine asked knowing that wasn't it, by the way the doctor was talking to him. Dr. James Martin was very straightforward in everything, but now, talking to Blaine he could hear hesitation in his thoughts and instantly knew that he was trying to hide something, why he didn't know, he would deal with that later.

"He had a lot of internal injuries Blaine, we had trouble getting the bleeding stopped; we had to give him blood twice during surgery. Three of his ribs were broken and one of them punctured his left lung. We are going to need to watch him closely to make sure pneumonia doesn't set in. He is going to have a long recovery in front of him" James answered sounding tired. He hated to tell someone just how bad their chosen was, especially Blaine when he had waited so very long to find him.

The coven had been happy for Blaine; they had celebrated with him. For something like this to happen it hit them all hard. Some of the vampires in Blaine's coven had chosen's that had yet to decide if they wanted to be turned. It wasn't mandatory, but so much easier, no one wanted to sit back and watch their chosen die, and themselves being able to continue to live.

Once a vampire is mated that is it, they were mated for life. When one mate dies, the other is alone from that point on unless they opt to call sanctuary. Sanctuary was called when the vampire had taken all they could take. No one should have to live once their chosen was taken from them, there was no more devastating an existence.

It was usually frowned upon for a vampire to end their own life, but, by calling sanctuary, the vampire was allowed to slip away, to join their love. They had taken all the pain they could take at that point, they needed to just let go.

"When can I see him" Blaine asked standing up starting to pace himself

"I am going to come in and talk to Kurt's father. That will give you the opportunity to dismiss yourself. He is in room 503 in the south wing, he is being watched by the best Blaine, you know that" James continued walking in the room, looking at Blaine and nodding his head.

"Sir, since the doctor is here, we will leave and give you some privacy, if it is ok, we would like to come back and check on Kurt" Blaine said, not really caring what Kurt's dad said, Blaine would be here later, no one in this hospital would dare try to stop him. If Burt left for the night which Blaine is going to ask someone to suggest, he will be spending the night with Kurt. He just had some business to take care of first after he sees Kurt's condition for himself.

Blaine, Nick, Jeff and Wes who had just arrived headed to the south wing stepping into room 503; he will be notified if Burt Hummel starts heading this way to see his son. Blaine took one look at his chosen, and the anger he had been feeling since he heard who dared touch Kurt increased tenfold.

"Kurt sweetheart can you hear me" Blaine asked walking over to Kurt, gently pushing a strand of hair off of his forehead.

Blaine got no response. He really hadn't expected one, he had been told that it might be a while before he would wake up, but while Blaine stood there looking down at Kurt, counting every bruise on his chosen's beautiful face, he was planning his next move.

"I need to see my father when I leave here. He needs to be advised what has happened and what is going to happen. Not to get his permission, but to advise him." Blaine said to his coven brothers.

Blaine stood there looking down at Kurt, noticing the cast on his arm now ran from his hand all the way up his arm ending just under his arm pit instead of the last one that had ended in front of the elbow. Both his eyes had been blackened and his lip had been busted. Looking at him, seeing the damage inflicted on his love made him want to cry, and also tear someone apart.

"Blaine" he heard his name said so softly, Blaine watched those beautiful lips form his name and some of the tension in his chest eased.

"Yes sweetheart I am here" Blaine said moving closer, gently seating down on Kurt's bed, reaching out for his non injured hand.

"What are you doing here" Kurt whispered, still sounding so drugged, his words slurring but to Blaine it was still the sweetest sound in the world, his love had survived and would be ok.

"Where else would I be Kurt, I have nowhere more important to be" Blaine said looking down at him

"How bad is it" Kurt asked looking down at his arm, tears filling his eyes

"Oh love, don't cry, it's going to be ok. They re-broke your arm. But Dr. Martin said that was a good thing because it wasn't healing right, so they were able to reset it during surgery to correct it. Now it will heal and you will have full function of it." Blaine said to Kurt but telling Jeff to find out who had been the original Doctor who treated Kurt.

"Blaine, I need to ask you, did you really break Karofsky's hand and foot" Kurt said looking at Blaine. When Azimio had said that Kurt couldn't believe his sweet Blaine would do something like that.

"Kurt, we can talk about that later, when you feel stronger" Blaine answered looking down at his chosen seeing how anxious he was starting to get.

"You did, didn't you Blaine. You broke his hand and foot" Kurt said accusingly looking at him with disbelief on his face

"Yes Kurt I did, he dared touch what was mine, he dared to hurt the person I love. He had to be punished for that, to know he wasn't allowed to touch you again. Apparently he is stupider than I gave him credit for. His next lesson won't be so easy, he will pay dearly this time." Blaine said matter of factually allowing some of the anger he felt slip into his words, not noticing the change on Kurt's face

"Blaine no, please don't do that, please let the police handle him. Blaine promise me" Kurt said looking at Blaine

"Kurt love, you ask too much. I cannot, nor will I let this slid" Blaine said standing up, getting frustrated that Kurt would ask him this.

"Blaine I am coming in with Kurt's parents now, I have held them off as long as I can. I'm sorry" Dr Martin warned letting Blaine know it was time for them to leave.

"We have to go Kurt; the doctor is bringing your dad back. I will be back later to check on you sweetheart" Blaine told him bending down placing a kiss on the one part of Kurt's face that didn't have a bruise, firing Blaine up all over again. He was seeing red.

"Promise me Blaine, promise me that you will allow the police to handle this" Kurt asked reaching out and grabbing Blaine's hand before he could walk away.

"Don't ask me to lie to you my love" Blaine said looking down at Kurt

"Blaine, _PLEASE_…"Kurt whispered so scared that Blaine would do something that will get him hurt, that will take him away.

"Kurt, the only thing I will promise you is that I will not kill them, I may make them wish that they were dead but that is all I will promise you love, anymore than that and you are asking too much" Blaine said looking at Kurt one more time before walking out the door, followed closely by Jeff, Nick and Wes

When they got to Blaine's parents house he went straight to his father's office, he had already let him know he was on his way; his mother was waiting on him there as well.

"Blaine sweetheart how is he" Pam asked walking up to Blaine giving him a hug.

"They messed him pretty badly mom. They re-broke his arm, he has 3 broken ribs, and more bruises than I can even begin to count." Blaine answered turning towards his father

"Sir, I am here to formally advise you of my intentions" Blaine said standing, back ramrod straight, looking not at his father but at his Sovereign leader

"Blaine, I understand how you are feeling, and I will never take away your right for justice, they laid hands on your chosen and you are therefore within your rights to seek vengeance. I will not try to stop you as your leader or as your father" Michael said looking at his son, not even pretending to understand what his son must be feeling. If that had been him, and someone had touched his chosen, hell wouldn't have been a bad enough place for them. There would have been nowhere on this earth they could have hidden.

As Blaine's father he wanted to just allow him free reign to do as he wished, exact the revenge he felt was warranted. Would have happily joined him to make sure that happened. But as the leader of the covens, there were rules that had to be followed.

"Why do I hear a but in there sir" Blaine said looking at Michael, knowing he wasn't going to like what he said next.

"Blaine, you are not allowed to kill them. The one that you have already warned, I give you free reign with; you can do as you wish, up to the point of his death. The second person involved, must first receive a warning. You can give him his warning before or after you punish his friend, the order I leave to your discretion. His punishment must not be any more than the one you gave his friend originally." Michael said looking at his son knowing without a doubt he was about to explode with his ruling.

"But sir, he was the one who did the most damage; he was the one that instigated the whole attack. I only broke a hand and foot of his friend that is nowhere near the punishment he deserves. He deserves to be torn to shreds, and you are asking me to limit his punishment to a hand and a foot, sir that is unreasonable" Blaine said raising his voice. He had always followed and agreed with his father's decisions on everything, normally he was right on point. But this was _his_ chosen; he should be the one to make the decision on how far the punishment went, and who got it.

"Blaine I have given you my orders, I understand you might not agree with what I am saying, but you must follow them"

"But sir" was all Blaine was allowed to say

"Lord Anderson, I have spoken" his father said with a voice of authority, one he had never used on Blaine before, looking at him, every inch the Sovereign leader he was. It was over; no further discussions would be had.

Blaine had been given the title of Lord the day he took over the Ohio coven, today was the first time it had been used. Blaine had been put in his place. His saving grace was that his coven brothers had been taken to the library to wait for him, and the conversation was verbal not mental so it stayed within the walls of his father's study. They were not present while he was put in his place. He was grateful to his father in that moment for that at least.

"I understand sir" Blaine said bringing up his hands, palms facing his father, bowing his head

Michael walked over to him and pulled him into a hug "I'm sorry son, I really am. That was my decision as your leader, but as your father may I make a suggestion"

"Of course father" Blaine said looking at his dad

"Make the second individual watch as you punish the first that way he will worry, and then he will know just how bad it will be for him if you have to come to him again. Let him send the message that messing with Kurt, messing with our family will not be tolerated" Michael said getting angry.

"As you wish sir, I live only to serve you" Blaine said with a smile growing on his face. He quickly told his parents goodbye and then walked straight to the library

"Gentlemen, we have some hunting to do" Blaine said looking at his three friends.

The first place they went was to McKinley; since it was the weekend they found the school vacant. They pulled the records to find the address of Azimio. They still have Karofsky's from when they were going to track him down the first time.

"Don't forget gentleman we cannot let them know what we are, we must still keep that part of ourselves hidden. We will pick up Karofsky first and then this Azimio Adams person next." Blaine said as he drove to the address they had for him.

Blaine and Wes went to the door, and like an idiot Karofsky opened it without looking first. When he saw Blaine he quickly tried to close it, but Blaine was quicker. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, picking him up off of the ground slightly before slamming him into the outside wall of his house.

"I believe I had a talk with you a few weeks ago if I am not mistaken. A talk in which I informed you that you were not allowed to touch what is mine. Apparently I didn't get through to you good enough, so now, now we get to play again." Blaine said throwing him to the ground before picking him back up and "helping" him walk to Blaine's car Blaine on one side of him, and Wes on the other, not that Blaine couldn't have done it on his own, but the hiding in plain sight thing still had to be observed.

"It was Azimio, he started it" Karofsky started crying the closer they got to Blaine's car

"Oh don't worry, we are going to be picking up your friend next trust me, but that doesn't let you off the hook because I believe when I spoke with you, I told you not to touch Kurt, talk to Kurt, or breath on Kurt and I believe you did all of the above. So we get to have another conversation." Blaine said almost shoving Karofsky to keep him moving.

He was put in the back seat of the car next to Jeff and Nick, and then Blaine started driving towards the address they had gotten for Azimio.

"Blaine, what if he slips and hits his head on this window, would that be a bad thing" Nick asked looking at Blaine. He was beyond mad that this scum had the nerve to hurt his friend. He knew that Blaine would be in charge of punishing the two men, but he was itching to get in just one hit.

"Let me think about that Nicky, who knows I might feel generous enough to let you all get in one hit" Blaine said looking at Nick, understanding how he felt. Nick and Kurt had become close friends.

"Nick honey, I think we need to let Blaine handle this one. If it was you that had been hurt, no one would have been allowed to touch that person, I would have been the one doing every hit. That is his right. I love you Nick and I do understand, but this is for Blaine to do, that is his right." Jeff said looking at Nick. He loved that Nick felt as strongly as he did, loved as hard as he did. But in this, this belonged to Blaine and Blaine alone.

Nick didn't say anymore. Jeff knew they would be having a conversation later. His husband had very strong feelings and Jeff loved that about him. He also knew that Nick wanted to disagree with him, but they had made and agreement when they first became mated that if one of them did something the other disagreed with, they would have their discussions in private.

When they pulled up outside of Azimio's house Blaine and Wes once again got out and walked to the door. Blaine knocked waited a minute and then knocked again.

"Who the hell are you and why are you beating down my door," a man said when the door was opened

"My name is Blaine and I am looking for Azimio Adams" he said keeping his voice as neutral as he could.

"You found him, now who the hell are you and why are you beating on my door" Azimio said walking up, getting in Blaine's face trying to intimidate him. Blaine just laughed

"Well I told you my name is Blaine" he said looking at Wes "I think he took one too many hits to the head playing football and he has memory loss, but no, to have memory loss he would have had to have a brain to begin with." then he turned back around and looked at Azimio with a smile on his face.

"So you think you are a funny man huh, how funny do you think it will be when I bust your skull" Azimio asked in a menacing voice.

"Oh please make this fun for me, don't cry like your friend Karofsky did. I was so looking forward to playing with you boys, and he made it no fun at all" Blaine said walking up to Azimio getting in his face, every inch the vampire he was.

"Karofsky" Azimio asked the first bit of worry crossing his face

"Yes your friend David Karofsky, you see, you boys hurt someone I love. He just got out of surgery and it isn't good. So trust me when I tell you that for every hit my Kurt took I will be giving you double. I warned your friend to never lay his hands on what was mine again and he did, and now… so have you" Blaine said swiftly reaching out and grabbing Azimio's hand and squeezing it until every bone in it snapped. He fell to his knees screaming in pain, before standing up and trying to run to his door. Wes quickly jumped in front of him and blocked the door.

Blaine decided that since his father's mandate said he could only punish Azimio with the same punishment he had given Karofsky, then he would just have to make sure his pain lasted longer.

"Let's go" Blaine said, grabbing Azimio by his broken hand with Wes on his other side they made him stand and then walked him to Blaine's car, Wes opened the hatch this time, and they threw him in, Azimio screaming when he landed on his hand.

Blaine drove back to McKinley's football field. They had already disabled the few security cameras the school had when they were here earlier. They drug both boys out of the car, on to the football field, and then Blaine was on Karofsky "I told you what I would do to you if you ever touched what was mine again, apparently what I said to you before wasn't enough to make you understand how bad things would be for you if you did, so we now get to have another talk"

That was the last words spoken; Blaine took the first swing and never stopped. By the time Blaine was done with Karofsky his own parents wouldn't have been able to recognize him, but he was alive. Kicking him one more time Blaine turned around and walked slowly towards Azimio

Nick and Jeff had held him in place, making him watch every hit that Karofsky got from Blaine, not allowing him to turn away. They could feel him shaking and at one point had to hold him up, as his sobs broke free

"Now I am going to have the same conversation with you that I had with your friend Dave when he broke Kurt's arm." Blaine said walking slowly towards Azimio

"You have no right touching what is mine, hurting the person I love more than life itself. You are lucky tonight" Blaine said finally standing in front of Azimio face to face

"I have been told I could do no more to you than I did to your friend as a warning" Blaine said grabbing his injured hand squeezing it hard, sending waves of pain up Azimio's arm.

"But hear this, if you look at him again, touch him again, _**BREATH**_ on him again there will be no place on this earth that you will be able to hide from me." Blaine said before stomping on Azimio's foot, smiling when he hears the break, and Azimio's scream. When Blaine stepped back he noticed that Azimio had pissed himself, and was crying like a baby.

"Nicholas, I have done all I was allowed to do to this man, I however was not informed that someone else couldn't take a hit, so do as you…." That was all Blaine was able to say, seeing an arm shootout and a fist connect with Azimio's jaw, making his head snap sideways and knocking him out.

"Feel better now my love" Jeff asked Nick walking up to him, wrapping him in his arms and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Yes" was all Nick said leaning his head on Jeff's shoulder.

"Sergeant Burns, this is Wes Montgomery, me and some friends were at the McKinley football field and we found two people passed out, you might want to send and ambulance" Wes said before disconnecting the call

Burns would take care of everything. The incident would not be investigated. Burns knew who was at the football field without even having to ask. It had been expected.

Blaine drove the other three back to Dalton and then went to the hospital. He needed his Kurt; he needed to see him again to make sure he was really going to be ok. He sat with him all night, not really fond of the smell of the donor blood mixing with Kurt's, but he quickly got used to it, knowing it had been needed to keep Kurt alive. The smell should go after a few days and it will return to the normal Kurt smell that he loved so much. Blaine could hardly wait, already missing the smell that was pure Kurt.

Blaine was off in his own world, thinking about his life up to this point, his life before Kurt. It was hard for him to imagine. Kurt was his world now, how he made it as long as he did before meeting him he didn't know. He laughs at himself thinking back to when he was excited to go out with Jeremiah the first time. How he could ever thought anything could have come from that. Now feeling what he felt for Kurt he understood the whole not dating before you meet your chosen one. Everyone else was just a pale imitation, a waste of space and time.

"Blaine" Kurt calling his name brought him back. He quickly stood up and walked over to him, placing a gentle kiss on his chosen's lips making sure not to hurt him

"Yes sweetheart, I am here" Blaine said reaching his hand up and rubbing his thumb up and down Kurt's cheek

"Why are you still here, shouldn't you be sleeping and getting ready for school tomorrow" Kurt asked drowsily.

"No love, there is nowhere I need to be other than right here with you." Blaine answered softly, so thankful that Kurt was going to be ok. Looking down at him, he could see he looked nervous, something was wrong with him

"What is wrong sweetheart, talk to me" Blaine asked in concern slowly sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I was worried about you Blaine, worried you would do something that will take you away from me" Kurt said with a single tear slipping down his cheek. Blaine raised a finger and caught it. His love should never shed a tear and he will work the rest of his life to make sure it didn't happen again.

"Kurt sweetheart, I am fine, nothing will take me away from you," Blaine said looking at Kurt, wondering where this was coming from.

"Did you go after them Blaine" Kurt whispered looking at Blaine

"Sweetheart, let's talk about that when you are stronger ok, that isn't something to worry about right now" Blaine answered

"So in other words you did" Kurt said looking at Blaine, he shakes his head "I asked you not to"

"I love you Kurt, I do, but that was one request I couldn't honor. I couldn't stand by and do nothing when they hurt you. I had to defend you, and I would do it again. They had to learn not to mess with you and apparently violence is the only thing they understand" Blaine said looking at Kurt, not even trying to apologize for his actions. He had done what needed to be done. Handled it the only way possible.

"Can you leave now please" Kurt said looking at Blaine for a minute before turning his head so he was facing away.

"Kurt" Blaine questioned looking at him

"Blaine please just leave." Kurt whispered not looking at Blaine

"Kurt I don't understand why you are asking me to leave, I love you," Blaine said concerned now

"Because Blaine you think the best way to deal with violence is more violence. I asked you not to do anything and you did it anyway, I need time to think, and see where I go from here. I love you Blaine, I do, but I need time away from you." Kurt said saying words to Blaine he never thought he would

"Kurt, please don't do this, I can't live without you. Please don't turn me away" Blaine said feeling like he was going to fall apart.

"Bye Blaine" Kurt said not looking at him, keeping his head turned away, knowing that Blaine was just standing there shocked and hurt, but until he figured things out, he knew he needed to be away from him.

"I love you Kurt, I will be here when you are ready for me to be again" Blaine whispered never knowing he could hurt as badly as he did, feeling so lost he quietly turned away from Kurt and walked out the door


	7. Chapter 7 Blue

Chapter 7 Blue

Blaine walked out of Kurt's room as he asked him too. He understood he did, but it didn't make it any easier. Every day Kurt was in the hospital Blaine was there, hoping that he would call, hoping that he would tell him to come back, but he never did. He stayed there anyway that way if something happened, if he was needed, he would already be there, he could step in and help.

He stayed the whole time Kurt was in the hospital, he kept his distance, not even letting Kurt know he was there. He just couldn't stand the thought of not being close, being away from his love. He would go into Kurt's room at night when he knew he was asleep, just to watch him. Needing to be close, needing to make sure he was okay. But after a week, Kurt was released, and Blaine had to go back to Dalton, away from his chosen, away from his heart, and it killed him.

Even though Kurt had told him to leave, and turned his back on Blaine, he still went by his house each and every day. He would sit and listen for a while, needing to hear his voice even if it was through the walls. He couldn't stand to be that far away from him. He just needed to check and make sure he was ok. Afraid that if something happened no one would notify him.

Blaine eventually went back to Dalton and settled back into life as best he could. He no longer went to his classes, not even as a cover. He would spend his days at his piano. He did his daily conference calls and handled other coven business but that was all he could bring himself to do.

He fed only when he couldn't go any longer without it. After tasting Kurt's blood everything else to him was substandard. He had dark circles under his eyes, but couldn't really bring himself to care.

"Blaine come on we are worried about you" Wes said sitting by him after they had finished the conference call that day

"I'm sorry Wes I really am, I am doing the very best I can right now. I don't know if this could hurt any worse if he had actually died, but at least then I could call sanctuary and it would be done, it would all be over, but this limbo….." Blaine said shaking his head and lifting his shoulders and letting them slowly fall before laying his forehead on the desk in front of him.

"Have you tried to talk to him Blaine, have you tried to fix whatever this is" Wes asked looking at his best friend. He had never seen Blaine like this before.

"He told me to leave Wes, he doesn't want me anymore, what am I supposed to do" Blaine said turning his head on the desk so he could look at Wes

"You could try fighting Blaine, fight for him" Wes said looking at him not believing the Blaine he knew would just walk away give up on something this important

"That's just it Wes, I don't have any fight left. I'm going to my room" Blaine whispered standing up and walking to his room. He sat on the side of his bed and just stared at the picture of Kurt he had placed on his nightstand, and for the first time since everything had happened he allowed himself to fall apart. He had held it together as long as he could, he had stayed strong, now... He laid down curled on his side and just let it all out.

When Blaine woke up the next morning he was in a better head space. He had to go on with life, if Kurt opted not to be in it anymore, then he had to figure out how to live without him again, learn to go on. He thought about what he had said to Wes and realized how wrong he had been. Knowing Kurt was still out there, breathing finally gave him the push he needed to get out of bed, shower and get dressed for his day.

He didn't go into the lunch room, he went to the blood bank instead. He had to get used to it again. He had lived off of donor blood his whole life and would have to do it again. He had a whole coven depending on him. It was time to get on with life.

He went to classes, did everything he used to do before Kurt shined a light into his life. He did everything but smile. He was there for his people; he did what he needed to do. Did he enjoy life, maybe not, but Kurt was out there enjoying his and that was all that mattered to Blaine. He could be happy just knowing that.

This went on for 2 weeks, Blaine got up every day went to the blood bank, went to his classes did things needed for the coven, and then did the same thing the next day and the next. Repetition became his friend.

On the Monday of the third week, Blaine had woken up feeling better about life. He was going to get through this. He was in first period and had turned around talking to Jeff when he saw the look on his face and watched as he nodded his head. Blaine turned around just in time to see Kurt walk in and walk over to the teacher, he handed her a stack of papers and then turned around and sat down in a seat on the opposite side of the room. It was like a slap in the face to Blaine.

He spent the rest of the class looking at the teacher, fighting himself not to look over at Kurt, his heart breaking in a million pieces but holding it together so no one else noticed a thing. Blaine was the first out of his seat when class was over. Not wanting to see Kurt, not wanting to talk to Kurt, wishing for the first time that Kurt had never come to this school, that he had never seen him, met him, or fallen in love.

When Blaine walked into the next class he would have with him he sat in the seat that Kurt normally sat in, blocking the empty seat beside him, not giving Kurt the chance to snub him again, Blaine blocked him instead. He wasn't going to look weak in front of his coven again.

He did this in every class he had that day. He went to the lunchroom and managed to make it were there wasn't a spot available for Kurt even if he had wanted to sit with them. When it was time for Warbler practice he sat by Nick and Jeff once again not making room for Kurt. Managing to not look at him once, even though he was dying too.

"Blaine, why are you being such a jerk for" Nick finally asked him

"How am I being a jerk Nick" Blaine asked looking at him.

"You have been blocking Kurt at every opportunity all day long. You couldn't have been more obvious if you tried" Nick said trying to figure out how someone as smart as his friend was, could be acting so damn stupid.

"You saw how he acted first period, I refuse to be snubbed by him again" Blaine said watching Wes

"He didn't snub you dumb ass, he didn't know how you were going to act after he told you to leave at the hospital. He has wanted to talk to you all day and you have been blocking him at every turn" Jeff finally piped in. Knowing that if they didn't say something, Blaine was going to ruin everything.

"Well maybe I no longer want to talk to him, did you ever think about that" Blaine asked being stubborn. He refused to be the one to go to Kurt this time, he could damn well come to him. He was the one who pushed Blaine away, he was the one who turned his back and hadn't tried to contact him at all.

"I call bullshit Blaine; you have been sulking around ever since he told you to leave. You don't do anything. You want him and you damn well know it" Jeff said now getting upset at the stubborn vampire who just happened to be one of his very best friends.

"I never said I didn't want him Jeffrey, he doesn't want me so drop it" Blaine said refusing to discuss it any further, even though he knew Nick and Jeff were discussing it between themselves.

Once Warbler practice was over Blaine went straight to his room, he was tired of everything, tired of his friends trying to _help_, tired of trying to fight himself to not look at Kurt to see how he was every five seconds, tired of people staring at him, wondering what was going on between him and his chosen, tired of dealing. He just wanted quiet.

He went to his room, and just like every other time when he walked in, his eyes automatically went straight to the picture he had lovingly placed on his night stand, and the pain in his heart intensified after the day he had. That snub from Kurt had affected him more than he had let his friends know. He acted mad about it, but in all honesty, he had been very hurt. Being mad was easier to deal with.

Blaine sat on the edge of his bed and slowly picked the picture up, he looked at it for a few minutes, running his fingers down the glass covering Kurt's face, before slowly opening the drawer, putting the picture in it face down before sliding the drawer shut. He would have to see him around the school again, but that didn't mean he had to see him in his room as well.

Blaine stood up and went over to his book case, and pulled out his favorite book, the cover worn from all the times he had read it. He sat down in his favorite chair, opened the book and tried to immerse himself in it the way he had always been able to in the past, but after trying to read it for ten minutes he finally gave up throwing it across the room. He rested his head back on the chair, rubbing the heel of his hand over his eyes, so tired of everything.

Blaine had been in his room for an hour when he heard a knock on his door, he ignored it, and the knock came again

"What Jeffrey, what do you want" Blaine asked still so pissed off and just wanting to be left alone

"It's not us genius you might want to answer your door" Jeff fired back

Blaine walked over to the door, whoever was there had better have a damn good excuse for bothering him, he didn't want company, didn't want to talk or see anyone.

"What" Blaine all but yelled swinging the door open only to lower again in surprise

"Kurt, what are you doing here" Blaine whispered looking at Kurt. His heart started beating and his breath hitched. He had almost forgotten how beautiful Kurt was.

"You wouldn't talk to me, you have blocked me at every turn today, you shut me out. This is the only way I could get you to talk to me" Kurt answered softly, looking at Blaine with tears running down his face

"What was I supposed to do Kurt, you walked into that room this morning and instead of coming to me, you sat down on the other side of the room, as far away from me as you could get. That was a slap in the face. I had been so worried about you, and then you did that."

"You made me leave you when you were hurt and vulnerable. You kicked me out of your life, and you never even contacted me once to let me know how you were." Blaine responded turning his back to him and walking away, standing with his back to him, knowing that if he looked at Kurt's face he would be sunk.

"I know Blaine, and I am sorry, I had a lot of things I needed to work through. I needed to figure out if I could handle being with someone who thought violence was the answer for things." Kurt said walking up behind him, wanting to reach out and pull him to him, but knowing they weren't there again yet, he only wished they were.

"That is not how I feel, unless it comes to you Kurt. I will do what I need to do to keep you safe. They hurt you Kurt; they had to be taught that that isn't ok. Words would never have done that, I had to show them in the only way they would understand" Blaine said still with his back to Kurt, fighting himself not to turn around, wanting him back in his arms so bad it hurt, needing to feel him next to him again.

"I need you to leave now Kurt, this is who I am, what I am and I am tired you riding that line. You are with me as long as it is convenient, and then you turn your back on me the minute you disagree with me. I can't live that way, I won't live that way. I can't be with you wondering the whole time what I am going to say or do that might upset you and make you walk away. I love you too much for that. If I am going to have to learn to live without you, I prefer to start now. You need to leave and figure out if you want in this relationship or not. Because I can't keep doing this" Blaine said never turning around, keeping his back turned, waiting for Kurt's next move.

When he heard to door softly close behind, Blaine quickly turned around only to find an empty room, and just like that he had his answer, Blaine howled in pain. Kurt had come back just long enough to dig the knife into his heart a little deeper before turning around and walking back out. In that moment his Kurt died to him. He had made his choice, and now it was time for Blaine to make his.

oOoOo

Kurt left when Blaine asked him too, because what he said was true, he had been doing that. He was in relationship until something happened he disagreed with and then instead of talking about it with Blaine, he pushed him away like he had done at the hospital. He had made Blaine leave even though he really just wanted him to stay. He had thought about himself, how he felt, not thinking about how it might be affecting Blaine.

He paced his dorm room, thoughts running through his mind. What would he have done if the roles were reversed, if he was the strong one. If someone had hurt Blaine, left him broken like Kurt had been when he had first been taken to the hospital. He would have wanted to kill them, he would have done the same thing Blaine did if he was being honest.

What Blaine had done was instinctual to him. Vampires protected their chosen, did what they thought was necessary, especially Blaine. He loved him and wasn't afraid to show it, wasn't afraid to show the world. Kurt was his and he protected what was his. He had told Kurt that upfront, he hadn't hidden anything. Kurt had known going in what and who Blaine was. He had messed up…..

Thinking back to his last Friday here, they had been happy, they had finally worked through their issues and were together. Kurt had known that Friday that Blaine didn't want him to leave. They had finally gotten their relationship on track, they were happy again.

Kurt paced his room, until he couldn't anymore. Until his body told him to stop. There wasn't a single spot on his body that didn't hurt, especially his arm. He took one of his pain pills and went to his bed and laid down. His mind was going a million miles an hour, thinking about everything. Sorting everything out

While he was laying there a thought crossed his mind. How had Blaine been feeding. Kurt knew that he could live on donor blood, but once a chosen was found, if they were human, their blood was the best thing for them. Donor blood would sustain them, but their chosen was the best source of nutrients for them until the time of their turning. Their blood had what the vampire needed the most.

Kurt had been so consumed with himself the last few weeks he hadn't once considered Blaine's needs. Kurt finally realized just how bad Blaine had looked this morning. His color wasn't the same and he had dark circles under his eyes, and his Blaine hadn't smiled once. That had been one of the first things that had attracted him to Blaine. He had looked over at him and saw that smile. Kurt had watched him off and on all day, and not one time did he smile.

Kurt laid in his bed as long as he could. He needed to be with Blaine, he needed to be close to him again, he needed to fix this. He had been so excited about coming back to school today, excited that he was going to see Blaine again, he was tired of being away from him and just wanted Blaine to hold him again.

When he had seen him in first period, Blaine had looked over at him and had a strange look on his face. Kurt was afraid that pushing him away at the hospital had pushed him away permanently. But instead of walking over to him, talking to him, he had taken the easy way out and set on the other side of the room not once thinking about how that would make Blaine look in front of his coven. Once again, he had thought of himself.

The whole time he was stuck in the hospital, he had missed him so much. He kept waiting for Blaine to walk into his hospital room, tell him to get over his shit that he was going to be there for him, even if he didn't want him to be, but he never did. Kurt lost track of how many times he had woken up, thinking that Blaine was there, only to open his eyes to an empty room. Wishful thinking on his part.

Kurt laid there as long as he could. Making up his mind, if Blaine wasn't going to come to him, he would go to Blaine. He had been the one to push him away after all. Kurt needed Blaine, needed to be in his arms again. Feel his warmth. He got up, put on a pair of shoes, not even bothering to change out of his pajamas he walked out of Benton hall and straight to Alexander. Before he had gone home that weekend Blaine had called his room "their" room, he decided it was time to go home.

He silently walked into Blaine's room. He knew he heard him, knew he smelled him, but Blaine just laid there on his back, Kurt figured to see what he was going to do. Kurt went and sat down on the side of his bed, reaching out his right hand rubbing it down Blaine' face across his lips, before leaning down and placing a soft kiss there. He had so missed doing that, being able to be close to him. He hated the distance between them, the distance he had been the one to cause.

"I love you Blaine and I have missed you. Please don't be mad at me anymore." Kurt said barely able to make him out in the darkness of the room.

"I wasn't mad at you Kurt I was hurt. You walked in that door today and sat on the opposite side of the room, as far away from me as you could. You made me leave you alone while you were in the hospital hurt, you made me leave you unprotected. Do you have any idea how hard that was. To walk out that door and turn my back on the one person I was never supposed to turn my back on" Blaine whispered fighting himself not reach out and pull him into his arms where he belonged.

"I kept waiting for you to come back, I really did, but you never did. You know several times I woke up and expected to see you there. I could almost feel you watching me." Kurt said looking at him

"Kurt, I love you, and I don't mean to hurt you by what I am about to say. But I can't do this anymore. Either you are with me or your not. I can't keep riding that line. I can't handle you getting mad and pushing me away like that again. So think very carefully Kurt, because I love you. And I know where I stand, you need to figure out where you do."

"I am fine with us arguing, hell I expect us too, I expect you to disagree with me, as long as we agree to talk about our issues in private. But Kurt I am not fine with you pushing me away, walking away from me. So if you need time to figure that out so be it, but know this Kurt, if we start this again, and you push me away, that will be it. I will love you for all of eternity, but I won't be with you anymore, so think hard on it Kurt and let me know when you have made up your mind." Blaine said before standing up, walking across the room and out his door.


	8. Working it out

Chapter 8 Working it out

oOoOo

Blaine had to walk away, had to leave his room, he had no choice. He loved Kurt, and would always love him, but until he figured out what he wanted, Blaine couldn't be with him. It just hurt too badly. This half in, half out way Kurt treated their relationship about killed him. So as usual when things are pulling him in every direction, when things became too much, he went to his piano and just started playing the first song he thinks of.

_I'm going under and this time I fear there's no one to save me_  
_This all or nothing really got a way of driving me crazy_  
_I need somebody to heal_  
_Somebody to know_  
_Somebody to have_  
_Somebody to hold_  
_It's easy to say_  
_But it's never the same_  
_I guess I kinda liked the way you numbed all the pain_

When Blaine had dreamed hundreds of times about his chosen, the person he would love above all others, that person had always felt the way Blaine did. This wasn't how his dream was supposed to go; they seemed to fight more than not. He had spent his entire life waiting for this perfect relationship, the one that was going to finally make him whole, and right now, he felt more lost than he ever had.

_I let my guard down_  
_And then you pulled the rug_  
_I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved_  
_I let my guard down_  
_And then you pulled the rug_  
_I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved_

Blaine knew the second that Kurt walked into the common area. When he sat down on the piano bench beside him, Blaine let out a soft sigh, but he just kept singing until he felt a gentle kiss on his left temple. He slowly stopped playing and looked at Kurt, all the pain he had felt over the last few weeks shining in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Blaine" Kurt whispered kissing his temple again before standing up. "I know I have pushed you away, I still can't believe I did it. I have missed you so much, I wanted you back the second you walked out of my door"

"Then why didn't you call me Kurt? I would have been there" Blaine said watching as Kurt started pacing the room.

"I didn't have your number, I never got it. I guess it was on the phone list you gave me the day I first moved in but I don't know what I did with it" Kurt said looking at him

"Kurt, you know where I go to school, where I live, anyone here would have called me for you and told me you wanted to see me"

"I know, but I guess I was also afraid you wouldn't come back. I kicked you out, I made you leave, you begged me not to and I still pushed you away" Kurt said stopping and turning around to look at him.

"I would always come to you, even if I was mad enough at you to want to scream, I would still come to you, if you want me, if you need me I will always be there for you. Kurt I have told you before how I feel about you. There is not a single thing in this world you could do to make that stop." Blaine said looking at him, standing up

"But like I said earlier, I can't keep doing this, being afraid every second that I am going to say, or do something that is going to push you away. You know what I am and that _I WILL_ protect you, _I WILL_ fight for you. I'm sorry if that upsets you, but I told you before we ever started how I was." Blaine said looking at him

"I know, I started thinking about how I would have felt if the situation was reversed, if I was the strong one and you had been hurt, would I have just stood back and done nothing, and I surprised myself, because I knew I would have killed them. If they touched you, or hurt you it would have been over for them. Blaine I love you, I am so proud to be with you, and I love how you protect me, I am just sorry it took me so long to understand." Kurt said walking over to Blaine, wrapping his uninjured arm around Blaine's waist hugging him the way he had wanted to all day, placing his forehead on Blaine's shoulder.

Kurt stood like that for a few minutes, and when Blaine didn't automatically reach out to hug him back, he started worrying that he had waited too late, that he HAD lost him. Just when he was about to lower his arm, he felt Blaine move and then his arms were encircling him, and Blaine gently pulled him closer, lowering his head, and turning his face into his favorite spot on Kurt's neck.

"I love you so much Kurt, please don't _ever_ do that to me again. You are my life; I waited so long to find you, to have you. I can't go through that again" Blaine whispered in his ear before leaning in and kissing Kurt softly, lips barely touching. "Let's go to bed, you look worn out," Blaine said softly reaching down and taking Kurt's hand in his and then leads him back to his room.

Blaine helps Kurt strip down to his boxer briefs and then walks over to the bed. Pulling the blankets down he stands back and waits for Kurt to slide in and get comfortable. Once he is settled Blaine turns off the lights and strips off his own clothes and lays down beside Kurt, pulling him gently into his arms, and just holds him through the night. Blaine is happy for the first time in three weeks, he knows they still have things to work through but Kurt is back in his arms where he was meant to be.

oOoOo

Kurt had had a bad night. Blaine had lain awake all night just watching him. At one point he almost woke him up, he had been gently rubbing hair off of Kurt's forehead when he heard him moan and saw through the darkness a tear sliding down his face. That had been the hardest thing to watch. His Kurt was never supposed to cry, and it broke his heart wondering what was going on in that beautiful mind, what he might be seeing in his sleep.

An hour before he knew Kurt's alarm on his phone would go off Blaine gently moved his arm off Kurt's waist, leaning down he placed a soft kiss on Kurt's cheek and slowly slides out of bed trying not to wake him up. Blaine just stands there looking at him for a few minutes, so happy to have him back where he is supposed to be.

He quietly walks into the bathroom, shutting the door before turning on the light. Stripping off his boxer he steps under the hot water and just stands there loving the feeling of the water hitting his body. Once he has washed his hair, he grabs his towel, dries off and then wraps it around his waist, turning off the light before he opens the door.

Walking over to his dresser he grabs out a fresh pair of boxers and slips them on and then walks over to his closet, pulling out his uniform and quickly dresses watching Kurt the whole time. After combing his hair, Blaine steps into his shoes. When he was ready for his day, he grabbed his wallet, keys, and phone, slipping them into his pocket. Blaine watched Kurt sleep for a few more minutes before quietly opening his door walking out into the hall, and then softly closing it behind him. Not wanting to wake Kurt up before he needed too.

Walking towards the blood bank Blaine was trying to get his mindset for what he was about to do, but with every step he took, he was dreading it. He hated donor blood, but he needed to feed this morning, no matter how distasteful the thought was to him. Blaine had lived his whole life on it but now…

Walking over to the refrigerator, he grabs out the first bottle within reach and breaks the seal. After the first sip Blaine almost throws it away, it was worse than normal to him this morning. He knows it is because Kurt is in his room, in his bed, and that thought makes Blaine want him so badly in more than one way, but he isn't ready to jump back in again like that.

He wanted to take things slow this time. Maybe they had gone to fast with the different aspects of their relationship. Blaine wanted to take a step back and just spend time with Kurt, get to know him better, and give Kurt time to get to know him. He had been so excited about finding his mate; he had jumped in without stopping to evaluate everything. Kurt was his, he had wanted him so badly, and they had gone to fast. He wasn't going to let that happen again.

Blaine finished his first bottle and then reached in the fridge for a second, drinking it as fast as he could to get it over with. Hoping he can keep it down. Placing the lid back on the bottle he placed in the can that was set up by the door, and then walked back to his room, glad that he hadn't run into anyone else, the rest of his coven was still asleep. He didn't want to face the looks or questions he would have gotten, as to why he is visiting the blood bank when his chosen was back on campus. Once again wishing that everyone didn't know every aspect of his life. He had just walked into his room when he saw Kurt start to move under the blankets.

Walking over to his bed, he gently sat down on the edge beside Kurt, and then leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "Good morning sweetheart" Blaine whispered before placing a kiss on Kurt's lips this time. He watched as Kurt stretched, and then frowned when he heard him groan in pain.

"Are you ok?" Blaine asked rubbing his hand up and down Kurt's back gently

"Yeah I am ok, it's just time for another pain pill, and I left them in my room," Kurt said before gently sitting up.

"Well why don't I help you get dressed and then I can walk with you to your dorm so you can grab one and then we can go to breakfast," Blaine asked looking at him concerned

Kurt looked at him almost shyly "Do you need to feed first." Kurt had missed _that_ intimacy almost as much as he had missed Blaine. Letting him feed, always made him feel closer to Blaine, knowing he had something he needed that no one else could give him.

"No sweetheart, I am fine," he said leaning in to brush his lips across Kurt's. "Let's go get your medicine so it can start working before you have to go to class today," Blaine said standing up and then reaching down to hold Kurt's hand and help him stand.

"Ookk" Kurt said looking at him almost in shock. He noticed the dark circles under Blaine's eyes were still there "Are you sure"

"I'm sure, now stop worrying about me, I'm fine. Let's go take care of you." Blaine said before getting Kurt's clothes, and sitting them on the bed. He gently helped Kurt maneuver his casted arm into his shirt. Since he couldn't fit the arm into a button-down and blazer Kurt had been given special permission to just wear a big t-shirt instead.

Biting down on his lip to stop himself from groaning, Blaine slowly squatted down in front of Kurt to help him step into his slacks. He realized what a bad decision that was the minute he was eye level with Kurt's crotch. He had to fight himself not to reach out and do something he had wanted to all morning, just needing him so badly.

Slowly standing up, trying to keep his mind and his hands off Kurt, he quickly helps him button and zip his pants. Knowing it would be hard for him to fix a belt whenever he needed to use the restroom Kurt had decided when coming back to school he wouldn't wear one.

When Blaine had Kurt's clothes fixed he pulled Kurt into his arms hugging him as close as he could before leaning down and placing a kiss on Kurt's lips, slowing sliding in his tongue. He needed to taste Kurt in the only way he would allow himself too for now.

Holding hands they walked out of Alexander hall, and into Benton. When they got to Kurt's room, Blaine unlocked his door for him and then stood back and let him go in first before following him, shutting the door behind them. Kurt took one of his pain pills, and then Blaine helped him out of his shirt and then without taking his eyes off of Kurt's he slowly reached down and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.

Still looking into Kurt's eyes Blaine slowly slid his hands down Kurt's sides, across his back, and slips his hands under the waistband of Kurt's pants. Slowly running his hands down Kurt's ass, Blaine slides his boxers and pants down. By the time he helped Kurt step out of his pants, Blaine was so hard it hurt, and without even looking down he knew Kurt was as well.

"Umm, Ok…. I'll wait on you while you take your shower, and then we will go and grab breakfast" Blaine almost groaned out.

Kurt looked at him in shock. He needed Blaine so bad he hurt, and he could tell Blaine wanted him as bad, but he didn't do anything about it, he just said he would wait on him to shower. This makes Kurt nervous, first, this morning he didn't want to feed, and now he didn't act on something he knew they both wanted. Staring at him for a few minutes Kurt turns around and goes into his bathroom, and for some reason, he felt the need to close the door.

The minute the door of the bathroom shut, Blaine walked over to Kurt's bed and grabbed out a handful of Kleenex, he quickly undoes his pants and slides his hand under the waistband. Just as he reaches down, to grasp himself he hears the water turn on in the shower. Moving his hand up and down he imagines Kurt, standing naked under the water, how beautiful he always looked with the water beading all over his skin.

Just when he feels he is about to come, he hears noises coming from the shower, he can hear Kurt softly moan. With a smile on his face, he knows that Kurt is doing the same thing in the shower that he was. He can almost see Kurt moving his hand up and down his hard cock and that was all Blaine needed to throw himself over the edge, coming so hard he felt it down to his toes. It had been a long time.

The last time he had done anything sexually, either with Kurt or by himself had been the Friday before Kurt went home. It had been almost a month. At first, Blaine had been so worried about Kurt the thought of anything sexual hadn't crossed his mind, and then with everything else that had gone on since then, Blaine hadn't allowed himself to even think that way.

Blaine quickly cleans himself off, tossing the Kleenex in the trashcan by Kurt's bed; he fixes his pants back and sets down on the edge of the bed, and then waited on Kurt. He couldn't keep the smile off of his face, knowing what Kurt had done in the shower.

When the bathroom door opened, Kurt walked out with a towel around his waist. Blaine just stared, looking at how perfect Kurt was even with the slight bruising that still covered his beautiful body.

"Do you mind helping me get dressed again, I'm sorry to be such a pain," Kurt said quietly looking away

"Kurt you are not being a pain, and of course I will help you dress, you don't ever have to ask," Blaine said looking at him not understanding his mood

Kurt walked over to his closet and pulled out a clean t-shirt and pants. He hated to wear t-shirts but that was all he could wear right now with his arm in a big clunky cast. He sets his clothes on his bed and then walks over to his dresser to pull out a pair of boxers and socks. He is disgusted with himself; he can't even put on his own underwear. He had hated having to have his dad help him dress every morning, but today it felt worse having to have Blaine do it. Something just felt off, and he didn't know what it was.

Before he had gotten in the shower, Blaine had acted almost normal. He had undressed him like he had before when they were going to be intimate, but then he just stopped and stepped back saying he would wait for him to get out of the shower. He felt like he was losing him.

He knew Blaine loved him that he knew without a doubt but nothing felt right, wondering in the back of his mind if his scars and bruises were turning Blaine off. Would he not be able to see past them? Kurt turned his back on Blaine acting like he had forgotten to get something out of his dresser as he felt tears slid down his face.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong" Blaine whispers in his ear, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist from behind. He had seen the tears in Kurt's eyes and was behind him before Kurt had time to realize he had moved. Holding him close Blaine felt as his body started shaking, and he knew that Kurt was falling apart.

Turning him around in his arms, he leaned in to place a soft kiss on his lips "Kurt baby what is going on" Blaine asks again

"You don't want me anymore" Kurt whispers keeping his face down, not looking at Blaine not wanting to let him see how devastated that made him feel.

"Not want you, Kurt what are you talking about," Blaine asked, looking at him for a minute before guiding him over to the bed and gently pushing him down so he was sitting on the side of the mattress. Blaine knelt down on his knees between Kurt's legs and used his finger under Kurt's chin to gently force him to look at him.

"You won't touch me anymore" Kurt whispered closing his eyes

"Kurt look at me," Blaine said almost getting angry at the words coming out of Kurt's mouth "How could you think I don't want you, need you? Kurt, I love you, you are my everything."

Kurt tried to stand up but Blaine wouldn't let him "I know you love me, Blaine, I don't doubt that but there is a difference between loving someone and needing them" Kurt whispered.

Reaching up with both hands, Blaine framed Kurt's face he waited for Kurt to look at him before he started talking. "Kurt, I need you with every breath in my body. The thought of you being even a foot away from me is painful. How can you possibly think I don't need you, want you" Blaine asked still in shock

"Blaine you barely touch me anymore, you didn't feed last night and then this morning you said you didn't need to again. What am I supposed to think" Kurt said looking at him

Blaine sighed before slowly sitting down on his heels "Kurt I'm sorry I guess I should have talked to you. I am just so scared of losing you, I thought if we took things slower, we could spend time getting to know each other better. I realized that I rushed things when we first got together. I had waited for you for so long; I found you and just rushed in. I can't lose you, Kurt, I don't think I could handle it if you pulled away from me again. I'm sorry if I made you feel that I didn't want you, because Kurt I do"

"The words that are crossing your lips right now are blasphemy to me. How could I _EVER_ not want you, need you? I didn't feed from you this morning because I went to the blood bank. When I feed from you Kurt, it makes me want you, it makes me want to be inside of you." Blaine growled never looking away from him, needing him to understand

"_Oh_," Kurt said looking at him

"Yes _oh_. Don't you _ever_ doubt me wanting you Kurt, trust me, if you weren't hurt, if you were already eighteen you wouldn't be leaving this bed today" Blaine said, pulling Kurt's face to him and attacking his lips showing him with that one kiss just how very much he was wanted.

"You never did tell me when your birthday was" Blaine whispered nibbling on Kurt's bottom lip

"Two weeks from tomorrow" Kurt managed to moan out, as Blaine started kissing up his jaw and down his neck to what he always thought of Blaine's spot. He felt as Blaine licked over it, and then groaned out loud when Blaine pulled his hips forward gently so that their erections touched; Blaine was just as hard as he was.

"Don't make any plans for two weeks from tomorrow sweetheart, because my darling boy, you _will_ be mine" Blaine said before leaning in and kissing Kurt again hard and passionately making sure he had no doubts about how Blaine felt.

"Now, let's stand up, adjust our pants," Blaine said with a grin, "It's time to feed the human," he said rubbing himself on Kurt on purpose as he stood up.

"Not fair Anderson, so not fair," Kurt said blowing out his breath

"Oh, I never promised you fair" Blaine growled out, placing another kiss on Kurt's now swollen lips, loving the way they looked and wishing he could keep them looking like that always.

"Ready," Blaine said with a chuckle looking at the exasperated look on Kurt's face "Ask me that stupid question again sweetheart, I dare you," he said laughing

Kurt got the last laugh when he walked up to Blaine, reached out with his hand and cupped his erection "What question might that be _darling_" Kurt said laughing, pulling away from Blaine laughing when he heard him growl deep in his chest.

"Don't make plans after school today _darling_, your ass is mine" Blaine said still growling dragging a laughing Kurt behind him through the halls of Alexander towards the lunchroom.

By the time they got to the lunchroom, Kurt could barely breathe from laughing so hard, after listening to every growl Blaine made. When the coven saw the look on Blaine's face when they walked in, at first they thought he was mad until they saw Kurt laughing and they figured out that their fearless leader was just sexually frustrated

"You ok there Blainer's" Jeff asked him mentally which had every vampire in the room laughing

"Shut the fuck up," Blaine said still dragging a laughing Kurt behind him.

"Wow Blaine, do you kiss your mom with that mouth," Wes asked with a big grin

"Or only Kurt" Nick joined in.

Everyone at the Warblers table broke out laughing until Blaine sat down and shot them all a look that had all of them shutting up, except Kurt who just laughed harder, tears now running down his face. If looks could kill, he knew that he would be dead right now, judging by the look Blaine was giving him.

"Keep it up Kurt, keep it up I dare you," Blaine said before reaching out grabbing Kurt and kissing in front of everyone, this had the whole Warbler table laughing and cheering their leader, and every human in the room wondering how they were getting by with it.

Kurt leaned over to Blaine's ear and whispered so low that he didn't think anyone else at the table could hear him, "I don't think keeping it up is going to be a problem". When he heard the snickers around the table, he knew he wasn't as quiet as he thought he was, and he sat there for the rest of breakfast red with embarrassment and Blaine just sat there beaming with pride.

oOoOo

When Kurt and Blaine sat down in their normal spot in their first-period class, Blaine saw Adam stand up and walk towards Kurt. Blaine growled, "What do you want Connor's," Blaine asked standing up looking at him, which had the other vampires in the room standing up as well. He had heard that Adam had made comments yesterday that since it seemed like Kurt and Blaine had ended things he was going to try to get with Kurt. Blaine's only reaction was _hell no_.

"_Blaine_," Kurt said looking at him almost to say don't start

"_Kurt_" Blaine answered back looking at him, reminding him that if there was a problem they would talk about it in private later. He almost smiled when he heard Kurt softly sigh and shake his head

"_Fine_" Kurt whispered back, but not looking happy

"I wanted to come up and check on my friend and make sure he was ok, is that a problem Anderson," Adam said sarcastically before sitting on the edge of the table looking at Kurt.

"So are you ok, I heard someone," Adam said stopping long enough to look at Blaine, "did this to you, do you need anything," he said before reaching out and taking Kurt's hand

"_Kurt_" was all Blaine had time to say before Kurt was pulling his hand out of Adams, looking at Blaine with a smile on his face. He knew how hard that was for Blaine not to snatch Adam up, especially since some of his coven was watching. But they had agreed to try to talk about their issues in private so he was thankful that Blaine at least tried, but he knew that if Adam had held his hand a split second longer, especially after what he had just implied all bets would have been off.

"I'm fine, and Blaine is helping out with anything I need," Kurt said flashing Blaine another smile, noticing as everyone but Blaine sat back down. "I had a run-in with someone I used to go to school with, and let's just say it turned ugly," Kurt said looking at him, not really wanting to give a lot of information, but he feels like he needs to defend Blaine

"Are you sure Kurt, because if someone is still hurting you, you don't have to hide it, I will help keep that person away from you, even if it is your _boyfriend_" When Kurt saw that Adam looked at Blaine again, he heard Blaine's growl and then every one of his coven members stood up again, this time even the teacher.

Adam had just openly accused Blaine of hurting him, and Kurt knew that Blaine wasn't going to be able to let that slide, if it had just been said in front of Kurt, Blaine might have let it go, but in front of the coven Kurt knew he couldn't, not that Kurt would ask him too. He was now just as upset as everyone else in the room.

Before Adam knew what happened, Blaine had him by the scruff of his neck and had him pressed against the wall. "Who the hell do you think you are, accusing me of hurting the man I love, I would kill for him" Blaine growled loudly, pushing him harder against the wall. "You need to learn to keep your opinions to yourself human" Blaine whispered not realizing until it was too late what he had said

"Human huh, what are you then, an animal, is this how you hurt Kurt" Blaine pulled his arm back and was about to punch Adam when he felt Kurt's hand on his arm. He turned around and looked at Kurt, looking every inch the vampire that he was. When he heard Kurt's sharp intake of breath he realized how he must look, and realized that this was the first time Kurt would have seen him like this.

Looking down into the eyes of the person he loved more than anything in the world he instantly calmed. He slowly released Adam and then brought his hand up and cupped Kurt's cheek "Ok sweetheart, I'm ok" Blaine said softly before turning back to Adam

"You need to go find your seat, and if you _EVER_ touch my boyfriend again, it will not end as well for you," Blaine said before grabbing Kurt's hand and walking back with him to their seat.

Once they got back Blaine sat down and pulled Kurt onto his lap, needing to hold him, not caring who was watching as he placed his face against Kurt's neck, licking his spot. Kurt just let it happen knowing that it would help calm his vampire down more than anything else would. None of the humans in the room could keep their eyes off of Kurt and Blaine but all the vampires turned away understanding.

The teacher started class as if it was nothing to have two students huddled together the way they were, because in their world… it wasn't.

A/N: Song in this chapter is Someone You Loved-By Lewis Capaldi


	9. Chapter 9 Doubts

**A/N: Thank you to my awesome beta JayHawkWrites, for working through my many punctuation issues. Slight smut warning.**

oOoOo

Chapter 9 Doubts

Blaine felt clingy the rest of the day, not wanting Kurt to be too far away from him. He had come _really_ close to hurting a child in a room full of humans. Blaine had gotten angry before, but never like that, well, not in front of witnesses anyway. He had, for a split second, wanted to end Adam's life. The accusations he had thrown at Blaine and the way he kept touching Kurt had almost pushed him over the edge. If Kurt hadn't walked up to him when he did, Blaine honestly had no idea how far he might have gone. He had been _that _angry after Adam had practically accused him of hurting Kurt as if _he_ could have _**ever**_ hurt the boy he loved.

The only time Blaine allowed himself to be away from Kurt the rest of the day was during his third period when he had his daily conference with the other coven leaders. He had seriously considered letting Wes take over the call today for him, but he knew his place was on that call. Blaine had a coven of people that depended on him, and he wouldn't intentionally let them down. He knew that Nick was in third period with Kurt, and Blaine knew that Nick would never let anything happen to his mate.

When it came time for Kurt to go to his French class, Blaine went in with him. He sat as close to Kurt as he could, looking at Adam and practically daring him to say anything or make a move. He kept Kurt's hand in his during the whole class, refusing even to let go so that Kurt could take notes. Blaine asked Jeff to take notes for him. Everyone knew that Blaine was still on edge; they had all been surprised, and to be honest impressed, that he had held it together the way he did. Every vampire in that room had been ready to jump in, understanding that Adam had pushed it too far. First, when he dared to touch Kurt, and then when he had made his wild accusations about Blaine. All of the vampires in the classroom had stood back in awe, watching as Kurt had been able to calm him down enough that he didn't do what they could all tell he so wanted to do, just by touching his arm.

The vampires had all watched Kurt when Blaine had turned around, and Kurt saw him vamped out for the first time. They had all expected him to scream, but he had just stood there with a soft hand on Blaine's arm, calming him with a simple touch. Kurt had acted like he saw Blaine like this every day, instead of it being the first time. Blaine had found a worthy mate, and they couldn't have been happier for him. He was a wonderful leader, and they all knew that with Kurt by his side, he would be even better. Because of their leader being happy, the rest of the coven was happy as well.

"Kurt, can we leave now, please?" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, running his tongue around the outside shell of Kurt's ear before leaning down and kissing Kurt's neck on his favorite spot. He needed to be alone with Kurt.

"Blaine, we are in the middle of class; we can't just leave," Kurt whispered back. When Kurt looked at him and saw how dark his eyes were, he knew instantly what Blaine needed but also knew that he needed to stay in class.

"Ms. Paulette won't mind, I promise," Blaine answered, not taking his lips off of Kurt's neck.

"She might not Blaine, but I need this class to graduate. I don't want to repeat my senior year because you wanted to fool around," Kurt answered, trying to pull away from Blaine a little.

"Kurt, you could skip ten of these classes and still not fail," Blaine answered, pulling Kurt back to him.

"I want to do this on my own Blaine. I want to earn my grades, not have them handed to me. My dad and Carol paid a lot of money for me to be able to come here and I won't let their sacrifices be in vain," Kurt said, looking at Blaine.

"That's not what I meant Kurt. You are fluent in French and know everything she is teaching today. Jeff is taking notes for you. Come on, let's blow it off," Blaine whispered, needing to get Kurt out of this room. He was tired of the looks that Adam kept sending his way, and if he didn't leave, Blaine knew he would finish what he started in English class this morning.

"Blaine, we only have thirty more minutes of class left, and then we can go and grab lunch, ok," Kurt whispered, pleading with his eyes that Blaine would understand how important this was to him.

"Fine," Blaine whispered, slumping back in his chair, bored out of his mind, but not willing to leave Kurt's side with Adam across the room.

"_Wes, can you do me a favor,_" Blaine asked Wes, who was in his Trig class across campus.

"_Yeah, what's up Blaine,_" Wes answered back, hating that they weren't in the same classes anymore, especially after what he heard happened in English this morning.

"_When you get out of Trig, go to the front office and have Adam Connor's file pulled. I want him moved out of every class that he has with Kurt, effective today,_" Blaine told him.

"_Ok, don't you think that will look obvious?_" Wes asked, trying not to laugh. He might not be able to see Blaine, but he knew if he could, he would see a slight green tinge to his best friend's skin.

"_I don't give a fuck about looking obvious Wes! I want him away from Kurt. I don't want him in the same room with him,_" Blaine said sighing deeply, not realizing he had done it out loud until everyone in the room turned around to look at him. With a sheepish grin, Blaine looked at Ms. Paulette and mouthed, 'sorry.' She just smiled at him, trying not to laugh. Everyone knew that Blaine had it bad, and they couldn't have been happier for him.

"Ok, everyone, I am going to excuse class a few minutes early today. I have some paperwork I need to take to the front office," Ms. Paulette said, standing up. She shot Blaine a quick smile before walking to the door and walking out.

"What did you do Blaine?" Kurt questioned him suspiciously.

Blaine just laughed, looking at Kurt, holding his hand's up palms facing out, in a way Kurt had seen so many vampires do to Blaine. "I had nothing to do with this sweetheart, I promise. Buuuttt since we seem to have some free time…" Blaine whispered into Kurt's neck, placing soft kisses on his sensitive spot and gently biting down.

"We can go to the library and study," Kurt said, trying not to bust out laughing from the look that Blaine was giving him.

"But, Kuurrt, come on," Blaine came very close to whining. He was a twenty-year-old man, but Kurt had a way of reducing him to a horny sixteen-year-old.

"What baby? What do you want?" Kurt asked and could only laugh when Blaine lunged forward, placing his hands on either side of Kurt's face, kissing him hard and wet.

"What do you think I want, Kurt?" Blaine all but growled, pulling back a little. He didn't care how many people in the room were watching him, or how many vampires in the room were mentally telling him to "_get you some Anderson_."

"Any more questions, sweetheart?" Blaine asked before grabbing Kurt by the hand and pulling him out of his chair, then out of the classroom door. He grinned when he saw the look Adam was shooting him. Once again, Blaine was pulling a laughing Kurt through the halls. This time, though, he was pulling Kurt towards his room instead of away from it.

When they got to his room, Blaine opened the door and waited for Kurt to walk in before following and shutting the door. "Come here beautiful," Blaine whispered, taking Kurt in his arms and turning him, gently pushing him back against the door.

Blaine leaned in and started giving Kurt sweet kisses that quickly turned hungry, running his tongue teasingly over Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt opened his mouth, and Blaine's tongue dove in, running over Kurt's teeth and the roof of his mouth. Blaine was chasing Kurt's tongue, sucking it gently into his mouth, tasting him, needing him. Blaine started a trail of wet kisses up Kurt's jaw across his neck and over to his ear, licking around the outside, nibbling on the lobe. Then, he slowly started pressing his hips against Kurt's, pushing into him and feeling Kurt was just as hard as he was. He loved how Kurt was so responsive to him no matter what they were doing. It made him feel confident that he could do this; he could turn Kurt on and take care of his needs.

Pulling back a little, Blaine reached down and grabbed at the hem of Kurts T-shirt, slowly pulling it up and off of his arm and around his cast, before pulling it over Kurt's head and tossing it on the closest chair to him. Never taking his eyes off of Kurt, Blaine reached down and slowly unbuttoned and unzipped Kurt's pants, running his hands down his sides to his back, and then under the waistband of his pants. Sliding his hands down to Kurt's ass, Blaine gently squeezed, pulling him closer, needing to feel Kurt as close to him as he could. Squatting down in front of him, Blaine slid Kurt's pants down his legs, helping his mate step out of them. After what seemed like forever to both of them, Blaine leaned in and placed a kiss on Kurt's hard cock that was straining against the material of his boxers before standing up.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and walked with him over to the bed. Blaine only let for a minute so he could take the pillows and stack them so they were leaning against the headboard. Reaching back down for Kurt's hand again, Blaine gently helped him get on the bed and then waited for him to lean back against the pillows, taking care not to jostle him too much and hurt his arm.

"Comfortable, sweetheart?" Blaine whispered. He waited for Kurt's response before joining him on the bed. Blaine crawled up over Kurt, throwing his right leg over Kurt's so he was straddling his thighs.

Kurt looked at Blaine, not taking his eyes off of him. Blaine leaned in and started kissing Kurt again. First on his sweet lips and then in a line across his jaw and over to his ear. "I need you so badly right now, sweetheart. Can I?" Blaine asked, stopping long enough to see Kurt nod and then he was attacking Kurt's mouth.

When Blaine couldn't wait any longer, he positioned himself so that he was as close to Kurt's body as he could possibly be, hips against hips, cocks hard and straining against the thin cotton of their boxers. Blaine reached his right hand up, grabbing the top of his headboard for balance, before he slowly started rolling his hips and arching his back, thrusting gently against Kurt.

"So beautiful, Kurt. You are so beautiful," Blaine whispered hoarsely, never stopping the movement of his hips against Kurt. "Can I taste you beautiful?" Blaine asked, taking his tongue and licking up Kurt's sweet neck to _his_ spot.

"Yes, yes," was all Kurt was able to gasp out, his head was tilted back and mouth open, panting.

Blaine took his left hand and thread it in Kurt's hair, gently pulling his head to the side. His fangs dropped, and he was sinking them into the tender skin of Kurt's neck, gently sucking, and just like that, he was in heaven. Blaine had missed this so much. He missed the taste, the deep connection he felt with Kurt, that always went straight to his cock, and made him want to sink himself into Kurt. _Just another week and a half_, he thought, grinding into Kurt a little harder.

"Blaine, Blaine, I am so close, please," Kurt gasped out, thrusting his hips out to meet Blaine's.

Never moving his mouth off of his mate's neck, Blaine started thrusting against Kurt harder and faster as sweat started rolling down his back. When he felt Kurt's hips thrust out and heard as he screamed Blaine's name, he knew Kurt had finally found his release and allowed himself to follow. Only then did Blaine remove his mouth from Kurt's neck, licking over the marks he had left to close them.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Blaine whispered over and over against Kurt's skin as he peppered kisses across his face.

"I love you, too," Kurt answered back, feeling more relaxed than he had been in so long. When Blaine hadn't wanted to feed from him this morning, Kurt had been afraid that he was losing him and that he didn't need him, _want him_, anymore. If the last thirty minutes had proven anything, it was that he still did.

Blaine kissed Kurt one more time before crawling off of his lap and lying down on the bed beside him. "Come here," Blaine whispered, pulling Kurt to him and helping him get comfortable with Kurt's head lying on his chest, arms wrapped around him.

"I'm sorry about this morning, Kurt. I know how you feel about violence, but I couldn't just stand there and let Adam accuse me of hurting you. I would rather die than hurt you. You know that, right?" Blaine asked, looking down at Kurt, kissing him on top of his head.

"Blaine, I know you wouldn't. Adam was being an ass, and if you hadn't done something, I would have had to hit him over the head with my cast. And that would have hurt a lot, so you saved me from more arm trauma," Kurt said looking up at Blaine with a smile on his lips.

"So, you're not mad at me?" Blaine asked, voicing the fear he had felt since the argument happened during first period. He had just gotten Kurt back in his arms, and he didn't ever want to lose him again.

"No, Blaine, I'm not mad. I know you did what you had to do. What he accused you of was so wrong. I can't believe I ever liked the guy," Kurt said before hearing a growl deep in Blaine's chest and feeling as he pulled him tighter to him. "As friends, Blaine, only ever as friends," Kurt said, kissing Blaine on his chest.

"Would you be really mad at me if I asked you to never talk to him again?" Blaine asked, drawing small circles on Kurt's arm with his finger.

"I wouldn't get mad, but I can't do that," Kurt answered, snuggling closer to Blaine.

"Why, Kurt? I don't like him being around you. He isn't worth breathing the same air as you, much less talking to you," Blaine said, feeling frustrated.

"Don't you trust me, Blaine?" Kurt asked, sitting up and turning around so he could look at him.

"Of course I trust you, sweetheart. This has nothing to do with trusting you. He wants you, Kurt. He wants to take you away from me, and I will not allow that to happen," Blaine answered back, every inch of him wanting to go rip Adam to shreds just for having to put the mates through having to even have this conversation.

"Number one, Blaine, he can't take something that isn't his to take. He can't take something that is very much yours and only yours. Number two, I thought we had worked on that whole _allow _thing already," Kurt said leaning forward with difficulty to place a kiss on Blaine's pouty lips.

"I said I would try to work on the _allow _thing as it applies to you. I never said anything about that jackhole, Kurt," Blaine answered, sliding away from him and climbing off the bed. "Come on, let's go get cleaned up, and then we can continue this argument."

"I didn't realize we were arguing," Kurt said, sliding off of the bed with Blaine's help.

"I'm sure we will be by the time we are done," Blaine said, turning towards the bathroom, running warm water in the sink, and running two washrags under the tap, before handing one to Kurt.

"If you think something you are going to say may cause an argument, then simply don't say it," Kurt said, managing to step out of his sticky boxers and clean himself off.

"If I could keep my mouth shut and not say stupid stuff that would piss you off, don't you think I would do it?" Blaine asked with a sigh. He stepped out of his underwear and quickly cleaned himself off before walking back into his bedroom to grab out two pairs of boxers from his drawer, slipping a pair on before helping Kurt with the other pair he had pulled out. "I want you with me, Kurt," Blaine stated.

"I am with you, Blaine," Kurt answered back, not really understanding.

"No, I mean I want you here. I want you to move in here with me. We had talked about it before we broke up and now that we are back together, I want you in here." Blaine said his voice brooking no argument.

"Huh, I didn't realize we had broken up…" Kurt answered back, turning to face Blaine with his hands on his hips, staring at him.

"Ok, breakup might have been the wrong word to use, even if that's how it felt," Blaine answered back, feeling the frustration he had felt during that horrible time all over again.

"Blaine, I am sorry about that. I really am. Can we please not talk about that again," Kurt sighed, turning around so his back was to Blaine.

"And here is the argument," Blaine said quietly, blowing out his breath.

"No, this isn't going to be an argument. I simply asked you to let us move on. I made a mistake. I pushed you away and I have apologized. I just don't see why you can't just drop the subject. Why do you have to keep bringing it up?" Kurt said, staring at Blaine.

"For something that isn't an argument, you sure sound like you are trying to argue Kurt. I didn't realize I talked that much about you pushing me away in the hospital, or when you came back to school Monday. Forgive me," Blaine said, turning around walking over to sit in one of the chairs by the fireplace. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back. Things had been so good not more than five minutes ago. Blaine was starting to wonder if they would ever be able to go a day without some kind of argument.

"Shit. I'm sorry, Blaine," Kurt said, walking over to Blaine and getting on his knees in front of him. He didn't know why he felt the need to fight. Blaine was right, for something that wasn't supposed to be an argument, that was exactly how he had sounded. "Did it really feel like a breakup to you?" Kurt whispered.

"Yes, yes, it did Kurt. I don't think it could have hurt worse if you had broken up with me," Blaine said, leaning forward, cupping his hand on Kurt's cheek kissing his forehead.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you," Kurt whispered.

"I know, sweetheart. It's ok and I'll try not to talk about it anymore, Kurt. It's just kind of scary because I have this inherent need to make sure you're safe and protected. Also, there's the fact that I know Adam wants you. I sometimes wonder if he would be better for you. Am I too much? Am I too demanding?" Blaine whispered, finally letting Kurt in on some of the worries he had, worries that pushed him into some of the decisions he made.

Until he had fallen in love with Kurt, Blaine had been extremely secure in who he was. Now that he had Kurt in his life, he had so many doubts because he had so much more he could lose. Kurt had quickly become the most important person in his life, and if he lost him, he didn't know if he would be able to carry on.

"Ahh, Blaine, no. Adam could _**never**_ be better for me than you. No one ever could. I love _you, _and no, you are not too demanding. I love that you want to keep me protected, I do. And me talking to Adam, _not that I likely will after the way he acted this morning_, doesn't mean I am going to walk away from you. Blaine, I waited my whole life to find you and there's no way in hell that I'm going anywhere," Kurt said before kissing Blaine on the forehead.

"Would, now be a good time to tell you that I may or may not have had Adam's schedule pulled and all his classes changed to the ones you weren't in?" Blaine asked, looking up at Kurt from under his eyelashes, flashing full-on puppy dog eyes.

"Blaine, you didn't?" Kurt asked, laughing, "You didn't really do that?"

"_Maybe_," Blaine answered with a cheesy grin on his face, "and don't forget you just said you loved me and that you weren't going to leave me, _sooo_ I call no take-backs."

"You are such a nut," Kurt said, laughing before leaning in and placing a kiss on Blaine's lips.

"That may be true, but I am _your nut," _Blaine said, feeling better, so proud that he could say he was Kurt's and that Kurt was his.

"Yeah, you are," Kurt said, smiling, and nothing could have made him happier, and then he could only laugh hard when he heard his stomach growl really loud.

Blaine stood up, pulling Kurt with him, "Come on, sweetheart, let's go feed the human," Blaine said with a big smile on his face, holding Kurt's hand as they headed towards the cafeteria. All was well in Blaine's world again. The next thing on his mental to-do list was to plan a birthday party, and Blaine couldn't wait.


	10. Chapter 10 Plans to make

A/N: Thank you to my wonderful beta JayHawkWrites for all your spelling corrections and suggestions.

Chapter 10 Plans to make

Blaine just lied to Kurt. Flat out lied. Stared him in the face and lied. He should feel guilty. He knows he should, but Blaine also knows that that is the only way he was going to be able to plan a surprise birthday party for Kurt.

Last week, Blaine had come close to begging Kurt to leave Bennet Hall and move into his room. Right now, though, he was glad they hadn't made that move yet. Kurt wouldn't be around to see and hear everything Blaine was planning. He did, however, have every intention of making the move happen after Kurt's party. Kurt needed to be in Alexander Hall, in Blaine's room, in Blaine's bed, where he belonged.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I know I should have said something, but just remember, I'm new to all this boyfriend stuff," Blaine said, feeling like he was digging himself a deeper hole.

"Boyfriend stuff Blaine. _**Boyfriend stuff really**__…_ _**how**_ can you not telling me you won't be in school tomorrow be 'boyfriend stuff?' _**How**_ can you not telling me you are going to be going to your parents tomorrow and won't be back until sometime Tuesday be considered 'boyfriend stuff?' Come on, Blaine, that is just common courtesy. You said you knew about this for a week. How come I'm just hearing about this now? I bet every single member of your coven knew all week," Kurt whispered the last part, looking around to make sure there was no one there to hear him getting more frustrated every second.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I just forgot to mention it. I'm not used to having to clear things with someone else. I'm used to just doing what I need to do and taking care of what I need to take care of. I'm sorry I didn't think to tell you," Blaine said, knowing he was just making things worse. Once the party was over he was going to have a lot of making up to do. That thought almost brought a smile to Blaine's face, just thinking about the last time they had '_made up.' Hmm, this might not be such a bad thing after all,_ Blaine thought, trying not to get a hard-on at the prospect. That makeup session had been the best they had ever had.

"_Clear things with someone?_ You know what Blaine, you don't need to worry about clearing anything with me anymore," Kurt said, finally having enough of the frustrating conversation. He walked into his room and slammed his door.

"Come on, Kurt, don't be like that," Blaine said, frustrated with himself now. Yes, he should have told Kurt he would be missing school tomorrow, and if he hadn't just thought of the excuse right before he said it, Blaine would have. He understood Kurt's frustration.

Blaine walked him back to his dorm well before curfew. He wanted to get started on his plans tonight instead of waiting until tomorrow. He had told Kurt they wouldn't see each other at all tomorrow, but maybe if he could get a head start, they might just be able to. Blaine had a lot of things he needed to get organized, and a very short amount of time to do it in. So yes, he understood Kurt's frustration. But slamming the door in Blaine's face was just childish and immature. The worst part was that Kurt hadn't even kissed him goodnight.

"Problems there, Anderson?" Adam asked with a smirk on his face, happy to see not all was well in Kurt/Blaine paradise.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with. Conner's. You might do yourself a favor, walk back into your room and mind your own damn business," Blaine answered, now frustrated for an entirely different reason.

"You see, Blaine, in that you are wrong. Kurt is my friend. Him being upset concerns me," Adam said with a smirk on his face. He made the mistake of walking up to Blaine like he wanted to fight.

"Listen, Conner's. There's not a damn thing concerning my boyfriend, that concerns you. That's right, _MY _boyfriend. You need to back the fuck up before I help you do so," Blaine said, now gearing up for a fight. Kurt had cooled him off earlier, but he wasn't there to do so now.

"Anything I can help you gentleman with tonight?" Alan asked, stepping out of his door. He had heard Blaine losing his temper and knew he needed to step in.

"I've got it under control, Alan. Nothing to worry about," Blaine answered. "_Seriously, I got it,_" Blaine told him telepathically.

"Well, gentlemen, it's about curfew time. Blaine, you need to head to Alexander Hall before you're late," Alan said, looking at him. "_Come on, Blaine. You don't want to do this. Walk away. Don't let this asshole goad you into doing something you will regret_," Alan said to Blaine, holding up one hand, palm side facing Blaine.

"_You're right, Alan. Thank you_," Blaine said silently, nodding his head. He needed to hear that and took a step back. He started to walk away when that asshole Adam started speaking again.

"That's right, Anderson. Mosey yourself on back to Alexander Hall. I got Bennett Hall under control. And don't worry, I'll check on _my_ friend for you," Adam said with a grin. A fucking_ grin_ which pushed Blaine a little too far.

"_Shit... Wes, you need to get here NOW. Bring back up,_" Alan said, knowing he wasn't going to be able to back Blaine down again. One moment Blaine was standing in front of him, and a split second later, Blaine had Adam pinned against the wall, holding him up by the neck with his forearm.

"Who the fuck do you honestly think you are dealing with? Do you think I am just going to simply walk away and let you have Kurt? You have lost your fucking mind. I have told you before, and I have tried to be nice about it. If you go anywhere near Kurt again, I will hurt you, and trust me when I tell you, you _**don't**_ want to fuck with me," Blaine growled. He was glad that the dorm rooms were so well insulated and the walls were so thick. Hopefully, Kurt wouldn't hear what was going on.

"Hey, Blaine, we were wondering if you got lost. We're waiting on you to start the movie. We were taking bets on whether or not we were going to have to break up another epic Blaine/Kurt kiss-athon. You have half the Warblers cussing you right now," Wes said, laughing as he walked up to them. "_Blaine, you need to calm down. You don't want to do this_." They could all tell that Blaine was seconds away from really hurting Adam.

"_Come on, Blaine. You know Kurt wouldn't want this. Adam most definitely is so not worth it_," Jeff spoke next.

"_Blaine, you are better than this. I know you don't want to go to your dad and have to tell him what happened if this goes any further. Just calm down and breathe for me_," Nick said next.

"_Do I need to get Kurt_?" Wes asked, knowing first hand how quickly Kurt could calm Blaine down.

"Shit," Blaine growled again, lowering his arm and backing away. He watched as Adam slid to the floor. He was coughing and having a little trouble breathing. "_No, he isn't happy with me right now as it is,_" Blaine answered back.

"_What did you do now_?" they all asked together, calming Blaine down even more.

"_Why does it always have to be me?"_ Blaine asked, looking at his friend's grins.

"_Not going there, boss man. So not going there_," Wes laughed, looking at his friend and watching him as he calmed down.

"I'll see you in the principal's office tomorrow Anderson. You just assaulted me unprovoked," Adam said as he stood up.

"Well, Adam, as I'm sure you heard me tell Kurt, I won't be here tomorrow and most of Tuesday. So can we just schedule that for Wednesday?" Blaine asked, looking at Adam with a satisfied smile, and then patted Adam on the shoulder.

Blaine was glad his friends had shown up when they did and had calmed him down enough to stop him, once again, from killing a child. Blaine shook his head. He really needed to stop himself from thinking of Adam as a child. He was just a few months younger than Kurt, even though Kurt seemed so much older and more mature than Adam. Ugg, who knew having a mate, would be so much trouble. Blaine wouldn't trade Kurt for anything, but his life used to be so much calmer.

Wes, Nick, and Jeff managed to keep Blaine from attacking Adam again and got him to Alexander Hall. When they walked in, Blaine saw everyone looking at him. Each one of his coven members was proud of their leader. Once again, Blaine, with the help of his friends, had managed to control himself. That was twice in one day that Adam had made comments about Blaine's Chosen. If it had been one of them, Adam would have already been in the ground. Blaine's cool head is what made him a good leader, and they were all proud to follow him.

"Blaine, what the hell happened?" Wes asked, looking at Blaine.

"I talked to Kurt," Blaine began. "I had to come up with a reason why I wasn't going to be here tomorrow or tomorrow night. I told him I had coven business and needed to see mom and dad. I need time to work on his birthday party and I thought that would be the perfect excuse not to be here tomorrow so I can get some things planned. He wasn't happy that I, number one, took him back to his room early. He knows I can make Alan look the other way on curfew. Number two, he didn't find out until tonight that I wouldn't be here tomorrow, even though I told him I'd known about the meeting with my parents for a week. We had a small argument, which, of course, Adam had to stick his nose in. Adam said a few things, I said a few things, and then he went a step too far. He insinuated that he would '_look out for Kurt for me_.' I went off, well I snapped, to be honest. He is going to push me too far one day, and I am going to lose it," Blaine said, sitting down in one of the overstuffed chairs, motioning for everyone to sit down.

"Hopefully, getting Adam out of Kurt's classes will help. Now if we can just get Kurt moved out of Bennett and into Alexander, that should stop a lot of it as well," Wes said, looking at Blaine understanding his friend's feelings. First, the Karofsky incident, and now this.

"After the party, that is going to be the first thing I do. That is if by then he is talking to me again. He slammed his door in my face," Blaine responded.

"_Ouch_," Blaine heard from every member of his coven.

"So, what are your plans for Kurt's party?" Nick asked. Trying to get Blaine's mind on happier thoughts, plus he was really excited about the party. He and Kurt had become close, and he wanted his friend to have the best birthday ever.

"I'm going to check with mom and dad about throwing Kurt the party at our house. I thought about having it here, but then thought having it away from campus would be better. That way things can be put together without Kurt seeing and knowing everything. My Chosen is sneaky," Blaine said with a proud smile.

"I also need to go to Lima and talk to Burt. I want to take Kurt out of town, and I want to talk to his dad about it. I know that Kurt will be eighteen, and therefore an adult, but he respect's Burt's opinion. And since Kurt respects Burt's opinion, I do as well, hence wanting to get his permission," Blaine stated. "The other problem I am facing is that I don't know if Kurt ever told Burt I was his boyfriend in the first place, and if so did he tell him we were back together?" Kurt might not have considered it a break up, but Blaine had. It was something he never wanted to go through again.

"Surely, he would have told his dad about you. He agreed to be your mate," Jeff said a little confused.

"I don't know, we were together, and then we weren't so quick. Kurt never said one way or the other. I know he hasn't introduced me to Burt as his boyfriend yet. As far as I know, Burt just knows me as the boy who helped move Kurt into Dalton and then visited him at the hospital. I didn't tell him myself that day because I didn't feel that it was my place to do so. It's up to Kurt when he is ready to make that decision," Blaine said, seeing the nods around him as everyone agreed.

"So how do you plan on asking Burt if it is ok to take Kurt out of town then?" Jeff asked, wondering if Blaine had thought of that.

"I was thinking about saying it would be a group thing. I don't know yet," Blaine said honestly. He figured he would fly by the seat of his pants and just see how it went with Burt. Blaine wanted to take Kurt somewhere special, so he could officially ask Kurt to be his mate in private, the way it was always meant to be.

For vampires, the mating ceremony was like the human equivalent of an engagement. It was a private personal ceremony, a way to make an official commitment to each other. At a later date, a public ceremony would be held for all their friends and family to celebrate with them. Blaine was putting a lot of thought into this, wanting to make it perfect for both of them. Kurt might not understand the meaning until later, but Blaine did. He wanted it to be special and something they could look back on later. _His_ Kurt deserved the best.

"What else do you have planned?" Nick asked excitedly. He knew Blaine and Kurt's ceremony would be private, but he would love to be there so he could see the look on Kurt's face when Blaine officially asked him to be his mate. Nick can still remember everything Jeff had done for him for their ceremony. It had been beautiful and special. The speech Jeff had given, the words he had said, brought tears to Nick's eyes. If he hadn't already been madly in love with Jeff, that speech would have done the trick. They ate dinner in their suite, followed by their first dance. And that night they made love for the first time. Everything had been magic, and he knew that Blaine was going to make it magical for Kurt as well.

"I know Kurt has a lot of friends still at McKinley. I was thinking about going there tomorrow and inviting them to Kurt's party. I know Kurt is a part of us now, but he is still a part of them, too. I feel that having all of his friends, the old and new, help him celebrate his eighteenth birthday would make it even more special. I also want to check with Mr. Schuester to see if the New Directions would be interested in performing a few songs for Kurt, and I was hoping that The Warblers could as well," Blaine said, looking at Wes. Blaine might be over of the coven, but Wes was over The Warblers, and his approval on this matter would be required.

"We can definitely do that. We'll just have to figure out times to practice when Kurt isn't with us," Wes said with a smile. "Are spouses invited? I know Sasha would love to be there."

"Yes, I am going to invite the whole coven. I also plan on asking Kurt's family to be there. We'll just have to remember that Kurt's family and friends are human, so we will need to watch what we say and how we act. I might even see if Cooper wants to be there since this is Kurt's eighteenth birthday, which, as we all know, is a special day," Blaine answered with a soft smile on his face. From Kurt's eighteenth birthday on, he could become Blaine's mate in all ways. Because Kurt was born human, the rules were different. If Kurt had been born a vampire they could have had their mating ceremony the day they found each other. Some vampires, whose Chosens were younger, had to wait years for them to become eighteen. In that respect, Blaine was lucky. He had known Kurt only a little over a month and this weekend he could officially make Kurt his mate.

"Where are you planning on taking him for your ceremony?" Nick asked.

"To be honest, I don't know. I would like to take him to Paris. I know that is one place he would love to go, but we just don't have that kind of time. We will have only have after the party Saturday, and then Sunday. Unless I can convince Kurt to miss school on Monday, that is. I'm trying to come up with the perfect place with the limited amount of time we will have."

"Take him to New York," Jeff suggested.

"New York?" Blaine questioned.

"Oh, Blaine, that would be perfect. Kurt might have talked to you about Paris, but when we talk, it is New York this and New York that. Don't you still have your apartment there?" Nick asked excitedly, especially when he saw Blaine smile.

"That's perfect! Why didn't I think about that? I know Kurt talks a lot about Broadway. I could get us tickets to a show. He will love that. Thanks, Nick and Jeff," Blaine said with a smile spreading across his face. He didn't know why he didn't think of that himself. Blaine bought the New York apartment right after he became a coven leader. He had to take trips out of town for coven business occasionally, and he hated motels. Blaine purchased the apartment in New York and had been looking into buying one in California that was close to Cooper before he met Kurt. Now he would wait till after their mating ceremony to look anymore so that Kurt could have some input into one of their future homes. The thought of _'their' _future home sent chills up Blaine's spine.

"Ok, one thing down. Now I need to find Kurt a Chosen gift. I was thinking about either a ring or a bracelet. I'm not sure yet," Blaine said, looking between his friends who had already found their mates.

"I think the best thing to get for a Chosen gift is a bracelet; that's what I did with Nick. I saved the ring for our actual Bonding ceremony," Jeff said, reaching over for Nick's hand, raising it to his lips and placing a kiss on Nick's ring.

"That is what I gave Sasha for her Chosen gift as well," Wes said.

Blaine was thankful for this information. He realized that choosing the perfect Chosen gift was harder than he thought it would be. It wasn't like he had necessarily felt comfortable asking Jeff or Wes what they had done. A Chosen gift was something very personal between the two mates. Blaine still had no idea what gift his father had given his mom. It wasn't something openly discussed in most instances. Blaine was glad his friends had broken that unspoken rule to help him out. He was once again thankful for the friends he had made his first day at Dalton. Wes he had known since early childhood, but Jeff had become almost as important to Blaine as Wes was. They had all celebrated when Jeff had found Nick and brought him into the family. With their union, Blaine gained another wonderful friend.

"You know you are going to need to get Kurt something else besides the Chosen gift, right?" Nick asked. "I know how important that is. It shows everyone that you are in a bonded, committed relationship, but also remember that this is Kurt. He doesn't know about the importance of the Chosen gift. He wasn't raised knowing about it like you guys were. You need to buy him something special for his _birthday_ as well," Nick said to his friend. He was trying to save Blaine from making yet another mistake with his Chosen. Blaine was so funny with the little mistakes he made. He was much older than most people were when they found their mates. Blaine had been getting a crash course, with crash being the optimal word. He was messing up left and right, and it was so funny to watch his confident friend lose his cool Nick thought with a smile. Nick wasn't being malicious with his thoughts, but he did find it amusing at times.

"Thanks, Nick. I think you just saved me from yet another door slamming in my face," Blaine laughed. He should've thought of that on his own, but his mind had been on finding the perfect Chosen gift and didn't think about a birthday present. He really was lousy at being a boyfriend, but he had the rest of his life to get better unless Kurt found a way of killing him first.

Thinking about Kurt, Blaine looked at the clock and saw that it was around the time Kurt usually went to bed. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text. "_Goodnight sweetheart. I love you and I will talk to you in the morning sometime_." Blaine started making plans with his friends again and didn't realize it had been ten minutes since he sent his text. Kurt had yet to text him back.

"_Kurt, sweetheart. Are you still awake_?" Blaine sent a second text, this time he watched his phone waiting. When after an additional ten minutes had passed and he still had heard from Kurt, he dialed his number. The phone rang until it went to voicemail, Blaine hung up and tried again, and once again, voicemail picked up.

"Shit_,_" Blaine said and stood up. "I'll be right back."

"What's wrong, Blaine?" Wes asked.

"My wonderful boyfriend, whom I love so very much, apparently is ignoring me,"Blaine said sighing and turned toward the door.

Each and every member of his coven that was present laughed, that is until Blaine turned around to look at them. They all stopped laughing and held up one hand, palm out, but they couldn't keep the smile off of their faces. Their fearless leader was in trouble once again.

Blaine quickly made his way to Bennett Hall. Now, he was mad. He had overlooked Kurt slamming the door in his face because he knew he had hurt Kurt's feelings. Unintentionally, of course. But for Kurt to purposely ignore his calls and texts was something completely different. No matter how mad Blaine might get at Kurt, he would never ignore a call or text. He might answer, "not now, will talk about it later," or something like that, but he would still answer. Yes, technically, he'd messed up as far as Kurt was concerned, but still to act childish was one thing Blaine couldn't overlook.

Blaine knocked on the door and didn't get a response. He knocked again a little louder and still nothing. Now Blaine was no longer mad, he was concerned. Kurt didn't know who was knocking on the door, so he wasn't ignoring it _because _it was Blaine. After waiting a few minutes and not getting a response, Blaine pulled out the spare key for Kurt's room. Kurt had given it to him right after they'd gotten together, that way if he ever locked himself out, Blaine would be able to let him in. Blaine didn't tell him that he had a key ring in his office with a key to every door inside of Dalton. It made Blaine feel proud that Kurt had given it to him on his own accord.

Quietly, Blaine unlocked and opened Kurt's door before stepping in. The room was dark and Blaine could hear the unmistakable sound of sniffling coming from Kurt's bed. The sound felt like someone stabbed him in the heart. Kurt had gone to bed crying and it was all Blaine's fault. He had made his beautiful boy cry yet again. He really was a shitty boyfriend. Kurt deserved so much better than him, but Blaine refused to give Kurt up. He would just have to become the boyfriend that Kurt deserved. Blaine quietly made his way over to Kurt's bed, pulled down the covers, and without hesitation, crawled in behind him. Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt and gently pulled him close.

"Ahh, Kurt. I am so sorry," Blaine whispered, placing a soft kiss on top of Kurt's head. "I never meant to hurt you, sweetheart."

"Blaine, what are you doing here?" Kurt asked, groggily.

"I was worried about you when you didn't answer my texts or call. I thought you were ignoring me," Blaine whispered back, still placing gentle kisses on the top of Kurt's head.

"My phone died because I forgot to charge it last night. I'm sorry I worried you," Kurt said, trying to roll over so he could face Blaine, but the stupid cast on his arm wouldn't let him. He would be glad when it could come off.

"It's ok, sweetheart. I'm sorry I upset you earlier. I promise I will try to do better. Just remember that I am a work in progress," Blaine said with a soft self-deprecating laugh.

"But you are _my_ work in progress," Kurt said in his sexy sleepy voice that always went straight to Blaine's cock.

"That I am sweetheart, that I am. And I'm so proud to be it, too. Try to go back to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up," Blaine whispered, pulling Kurt just a little closer to his chest, holding him tight. "I love you."

"I love you, Blaine," Kurt said, yawning. Before long Kurt was asleep and all was right in Blaine's world again.

"_Hey, Wes. I'm going to be staying here with Kurt tonight. Check with Nick and Jeff and see if they have any plans for tomorrow if possible I would like the three of you to come with me to get things ready and run my errands. Also, ask Trent to stay with Kurt during his classes. I don't want Adam coming anywhere near him,_" Blaine requested.

"_Everything ok_?" Wes asked.

"_Yes, just a misunderstanding. I'll see you guys in the morning at breakfast,_" Blaine said, getting more comfortable, ready to try to sleep himself.

"_Night, Blaine. See you in the morning_," Wes answered, glad Kurt and Blaine were ok.

"_Night, Wes_," Blaine said, closing his eyes. He snuggled a little closer to Kurt, and then was asleep.

When Blaine woke up, it was just after four. Kurt was still out to the world, so he went back to his room, showered, and dressed for the day. Blaine had so much he needed to try to get done today. He needed to contact Sarah in New York and let her know he would be at the apartment so she could make sure it was ready for this weekend and have the kitchen stocked. He laughed at this because this trip would be the first time Blaine had ever used the kitchen. He wanted to make Kurt breakfast Sunday morning, and he also needed to make reservations at The Grand for dinner Sunday night.

Making a mental list of all he needed to do, Blaine made his way back to Kurt's room. He wanted to be there when Kurt woke up. Quietly opening and shutting the door behind him, Blaine kicked off his shoes and crawled back in bed with Kurt. He propped up on his elbow and watched as Kurt slept. Looking down at him, Blaine wondered for the hundredth time how he had gotten so lucky to have Kurt in his life, and lucky to be able to call Kurt his.

"Morning, beautiful," Blaine whispered when Kurt rolled over on his back and looked at him.

"Morning. You know, it doesn't feel creepy or stalkerish at all to wake up to someone staring at you," Kurt said with a soft smile on his face.

"What? You're beautiful," Blaine said, leaning down to kiss Kurt. "Love you."

"Love you too. You've already showered?" Kurt asked, noticing that Blaine had changed clothes.

"I woke up early and figured I could go ahead and get ready, that way I could spend more time with you," Blaine said, leaning in to kiss Kurt again.

"Do you have to miss school today?" Kurt asked, trying not to pout. He was used to Blaine being there.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I do. I'm going to miss you like crazy, but there are a few things I need to take care of," Blaine said, gently rubbing his finger up and down Kurt's cheek.

"You can't just do your normal conference call?" Kurt asked, hopeful.

"I wish I could, but this is something that has to be handled in person," Blaine answered, snuggling closer to Kurt, laying his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Are you in trouble?" Kurt asked with concern.

"No, Kurt. Everything is fine I promise," Blaine said, kissing him again.

"I'll miss you," Kurt whispered.

"I'll miss you too, but I'll text you off and on today, and I'll call you at lunch. You'll hardly have time to miss me," Blaine said, drawing circles on Kurt's chest with his finger. "I guess I also need to tell you since Wes is my second, he will be going with me. Nick and Jeff told me last night that they will be out today as well."

"Why aren't Nick and Jeff going to be here today?" Kurt asked, now _really_ pouting. Not only was Blaine going to be gone all day today and tomorrow, Nick wasn't going to be in school either.

"They just said they had some things to do, and it's not like either of us technically _need_ to be in school anymore anyway," Blaine said gently.

"That's right. I'm the only kid in the group," Kurt said, struggling to sit up.

"No, sweetheart. You're not a kid, but you haven't graduated yet, and we all have twice," Blaine said, sitting up so he could help Kurt.

"See, kid. Sometimes I don't know why you waste your time on me," Kurt said as he stood up, feeling sorry for himself.

Blaine was in front of him in under a second, framing Kurt's face between his hands. "You are not now, nor ever will you be, a waste of my time. And trust me, you're far from a kid. Would I be able to do this if you were a kid?" Blaine said right before he lowered his head and kissed Kurt until his head spun. "Don't you dare _ever_ put yourself down in front of me again, Kurt," Blaine growled before attaching Kurt's lips again.

"Ok, take your sexy ass into the bathroom and shower so that I can take you to breakfast," Blaine said, leaning in and placing one last gentle kiss on Kurt's lips. He reached out to Kurt's hips and pulled him a little closer, needing extra contact.

"So not fair," Kurt whispered when Blaine stepped back, but of course, Blaine heard it.

"What's not fair?" Blaine asked, knowing what Kurt was talking about. He felt it too, the need he always had for Kurt when they were together, the want.

"Ugg," Kurt said before turning around and grabbing his clothes out of his closet.

"You ok there, sweetheart?" Blaine said with a grin on his face, so proud that he could turn his Chosen one on.

"Oh, I'm just _peachy_,darling," Kurt said with a sarcastic look on his face. Kurt knew that Blaine had done that on purpose, and now Kurt was so hard it hurt.

"Come here, Kurt," Blaine said, holding out his hand, watching as Kurt walked over to him. Blaine never took his eyes off of him. When Kurt reached him, Blaine helped Kurt step out of his pajama bottoms and briefs and couldn't stop himself from looking at every bare inch of Kurt. He was so beautifully hard. It made Blaine's mouth water.

Blaine guided Kurt over to the bed and helped him sit on the edge. Blaine leaned in, kissed Kurt's lips, and knelt in front of him. Blaine placed a hand on each of Kurt's knees, and without taking his eyes off of Kurt, he gently opened Kurt's legs, so he could get as close to Kurt's body as he could. Blaine leaned in and placed one more kiss on Kurt's lips before moving his attention back to where it was most needed.

He placed a kiss on the tip of Kurt's cock, and slowly ran his tongue around the edges of Kurt's head, the way he had learned that Kurt loved so much. When Blaine felt Kurt thread his fingers through his hair and pull, he knew it was time to move. Blaine slowly lowered his mouth down Kurt's shaft and then slowly moved his mouth up, pleasuring Kurt, and loving every minute of it. When Kurt let him know he was about to come, Blaine moved a little faster, hollowed his cheeks a little more, and swallowed every drop when Kurt finally found his release.

Before Kurt could think, Blaine was attacking his lips, kissing him deep and hard. When Blaine slid his tongue into Kurt's mouth, Kurt could taste himself. Blaine moved his lower body closer to Kurt, thrusting his hips forward, needing Kurt so badly.

"Let me take care of you," Kurt said, breaking away from Blaine's mouth, wanting to make Blaine feel as good as he did.

"Can I taste you beautiful? Can I just taste you?" Blaine whispered, nibbling on Kurt's lower lip, his fangs starting to hurt almost as bad as his cock did.

"Yes, Blaine, yes," Kurt groaned out, getting turned on again by the feel of Blaine so hard pressed up against his body.

Hearing Kurt's agreement was all Blaine needed. He reached his left hand up and threaded his fingers through Kurt's hair, gently tugging his head sideways, giving Blaine access to the spot on Kurt's neck he loved so much. Blaine licked across it and then sank his fangs into Kurt's neck, needing it, _HIM_ more than he ever had. Blaine allowed himself to suck harder and let the blood flow into his mouth faster. He felt like he was in heaven. Blaine had his Chosen and that is all he would ever need. As his hunger abated, he softened his mouth, becoming loving again. Blaine ran his hands up and down Kurt's back, holding him tight.

When Blaine drank his fill, he slowly removed his fangs and licked over the marks he made on Kurt's neck closing them, only then did he see how big the mark he had left on Kurt's neck was. Vampire bites, to the untrained eye, looked like hickeys, and Blaine had just left a massive one on Kurt's beautifully pale skin. If Blaine was truthful, even though he didn't mean to mark Kurt the way he did, he enjoyed seeing it. Kurt had his mark for all the world to see.

When Kurt made his way to the restroom to take his shower, Blaine expected Kurt to comment on the mark, but he didn't. Blaine watched him look at it, shake his head, slip on his cast cover and then step under the spray of the shower.

"Kurt, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to mark you like that. You know that, right?" Blaine asked when Kurt walked back into his bedroom after showering. Blaine noticed how quiet he was.

"Are you sure, Blaine," Kurt asked quietly, not looking at him.

"Of course, I'm sure. I would never do that on purpose, Kurt, ever," Blaine said, walking over to him to trying to make Kurt look at him.

"Then why this time? You have never done it before, and today you're leaving. Did you do it so everyone looking at me would know I was yours? Is that it?" Kurt asked, trying not to cry. This morning had been so special, the connection he had felt with Blaine had been so much stronger than normal. It felt like that was almost ruined by the thought that Blaine had only done it to put his mark on him.

"No, Kurt. I promise you that it isn't like that at all. I would _never_ purposely mark you like that. This morning just felt different to me. I don't know why, but the need I had for you was so much stronger than normal. I just couldn't get enough of you, or get close enough to you. I promise, Kurt. I would never do that on purpose," Blaine said, leaning in to kiss the doubts out of Kurt's mind.

"It did feel different this morning, didn't it?" Kurt said, kissing Blaine back. Almost like they had connected on a level they never had before.

"Ok, don't be mad, but I kind of like my mark on you," Blaine said honestly now that he knew Kurt wasn't mad at him.

Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine's neck and smiled when Blaine's arms encircled his waist. "Hmm, I wonder if this will keep Adam away?" Blaine started to say something before Kurt lowered his head and kissed Blaine, making him forget what he was going to say completely.

"Let's go get breakfast. The faster you leave, the quicker you will be back, right?" Kurt asked, placing one last kiss on Blaine's lips. Hand in hand, they walked out Kurt's door.

"I thought you said you wouldn't be here this morning, Anderson," Adam said, no longer trying to hide his hatred.

When Blaine heard Adam's voice, he turned around and looked at him. "Oh, I'm about to go. I just wanted to come by and spend some time with my boyfriend and take him to breakfast before I leave. It's so nice you are concerned about my comings and goings. Don't worry, we'll still have our meeting Wednesday," Blaine said with a smile, leaning down and placing a kiss on the mark he had left on Kurt's neck that morning. Taking his time and smiling when he saw Adam notice it. Yes, Blaine might be acting like an immature teenager, but somehow, Adam always seemed to know how to push every button Blaine had. He knows he should feel guilty, but he just can't seem to bring himself too. If anything, Blaine felt proud.

"It must be nice to be able to come and go as you please and not get in trouble with the school," Adam answered back.

"Oh, it is, trust me. Have a nice day. I'm taking my boyfriend to breakfast now," Blaine said, leaning in to place a kiss on Kurt's lips.

"So, do you think he saw _it_ enough?" Kurt asked after they had walked away from Adam and there was no one around to hear them. Kurt crossed his arms across his chest, raising one eyebrow and waiting for Blaine to deny it.

"Kurt, I told you this morning that wasn't why I did it, I promise. I didn't mark you on purpose so that I can rub it in Adams' face," Blaine said feeling a little guilty now.

"Oh, I get that, I do. I understand what happened in the bedroom, and I'm ok with that. What I am not ok with is that you purposely kissed that spot just to make it obvious to him. That was a little over the top, even for you."

"You're right, Kurt. I don't know why I let him goad me so badly. I just get so tired of the way he constantly looks at you and flirts with you, even when I am right beside you," Blaine said, pulling Kurt back into his arms.

"It's ok, Blaine. You know, it kind of makes me feel good when you fight for me like that," Kurt said with a smile. He still thought it was strange that someone like Blaine, someone who could have anyone he wanted, wanted Kurt, but Kurt had no intention of letting Blaine go. "I thought my boyfriend promised me breakfast this morning."

"Well, let's go, sweetheart. I never want to disappoint you," Blaine said before reaching down for Kurt's hand and walking hand in hand towards the cafeteria. Blaine couldn't help but smile. He was in his happy place again.


	11. Chapter 11 Plans In Motion

A/N: Thank you to JayhawkWrites for reading over this and fixing my errors. Man, those commas are a killer lol. I apologize that it has been a while since this story was last updated. I promise it hasn't been abandoned. It will be completed. The boys just haven't wanted to play nice with others. Thank you also for all the likes, Kudo's, favorites, follows, and the comments, they help motivate me to keep writing. Thank you once again. Here is the next chapter.

oOoOo

Chapter 11 Plans In Motion

"_Damn, Anderson. Did you leave any blood in his body?…"_

"_Get you some, Anderson…"_

"_Way to go, Bossman…"_

Blaine couldn't stop a proud smile from spreading across his face as he brought his arm up and wrapped it around Kurt's waist, pulling him closer to his side. Yes, the mark had been unintentional, but Blaine wouldn't say that he was sorry it was there. Anyone looking at Kurt, human or vampire, would know he was taken. Blaine knows that he can trust Kurt and every member of his coven, but not everyone that went to Dalton was part of his coven, and Blaine had lost count of how many guys he had seen watching Kurt even when Blaine was standing beside him. Unfortunately, Adam wasn't the only one looking.

Blaine hated the idea of leaving Kurt behind for the next few days, but he knew that if he wants to make this birthday special, the birthday Kurt deserved, then he had plans he had to make. Plans he, unfortunately, couldn't make at Dalton without drawing Kurt's suspicion. So, even though he doesn't like it at all, Blaine has to leave him unprotected, and that was driving him crazy.

Blaine knows he's being irrational. He knows that at any point during the day, there would be dozens of his coven members with Kurt and that every single one of them would be ready to step in and protect Kurt if anything happened. They'd do it not because Kurt was Blaine's chosen, but because Kurt was already a part of their coven, even if he didn't realize it. Everyone under Blaine had accepted Kurt as one of them. Once again, not because of Blaine but because of the person Kurt was. Any of them would happily stand up and die for Kurt, just like they would for Blaine. They were family, _he_ was family. Blaine knew Kurt would be watched, protected, he just wished _he_ could be the one doing the protecting.

Blaine couldn't keep the smirk off his face when he looked up and saw Adam watching them, watching Kurt. One day he would learn that Kurt was Blaine's, or Blaine would love nothing more than to help him learn. He guided Kurt to the breakfast line with a smile on his face.

"Do you know what you want to eat yet?" Blaine asked before placing a kiss on Kurt's ear and could only smile at the shiver it caused.

"I don't know. I'm not really that hungry this morning. Maybe just some fruit and coffee," Kurt said, looking at all the breakfast selections available. He wasn't really interested in any of them, still upset that Blaine would be leaving him soon.

"Kurt, sweetheart, you need to eat something to replenish your blood. I know I took more from you this morning than normal," Blaine whispered close to Kurt's ear.

"I feel fine, Blaine. I promise," Kurt said, picking through the bowl of fresh fruit that was always available at Dalton. That was one of the things he liked about going to school here. Unlike McKinley, Dalton always had healthy food choices. Yes, if he wanted a greasy cheeseburger he could have one, but he could also have a salad at any time of the day as well.

"Do it for me, beautiful," Blaine said, kissing Kurt on his cheek, smiling when Kurt added a few pieces of bacon and a spoonful of scrambled eggs to his plate. He knew why Kurt wasn't eating, knew it wasn't because he wasn't hungry but because Blaine would be leaving him. "Thank you. I'm going to get your coffee. I'll be right back."

Kurt watched him walk away. He hated the idea that Blaine wouldn't be there today, that was bad enough, but Nick wouldn't be there either, and Kurt was feeling decidedly sorry for himself. "You're not eating anything?" Kurt asked as Blaine rejoined him. Blaine reached out to take Kurt's tray from him as they walked towards the cashier behind two other students waiting to pay for their meal.

"No, I want to keep the taste of you on my tongue as long as I can today," Blaine whispered, kissing Kurt on his neck softly growling, loving the color that spread across Kurt's beautiful face.

"Blaine…," Kurt said, turning around to look at Blaine's face, feeling himself turn even redder, if that was possible, from the look he saw there. A look of raw need.

"What? I love your taste, sweetheart. Why would I want to cover that up with anything else?" Blaine whispered, licking over his mark. "I love you," Blaine whispered against Kurt's neck, placing one more kiss before Kurt was moving up in line. Blaine still couldn't believe he had someone as beautiful as Kurt in his life. He had always heard about the deep, endearing love that mates shared, but until he had met Kurt, loved Kurt, he never truly understood and would never have thought his heart could hold as much love for one person as he felt for his chosen. Kurt had quickly become his reason for living, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"I've got you, Kurt," the cashier said smiling, watching Kurt and Blaine together. Seeing her leader so happy warmed her heart.

"But I need to pay," Kurt said, confused.

"It's covered," she said with a smile looking at Blaine.

Kurt had noticed when he came back to Dalton, that he'd stopped being charged for his meals. At first, he thought that it had suddenly been added into the cost of his tuition, but while he was talking to his dad the night before, Burt had said that according to the paperwork he had signed, meals would not be included in the cost of tuition.

"Blaine, what did you do?" Kurt asked as Blaine put his hand on Kurt's lower back and started guiding him towards the Warbler's table.

"What?" Blaine asked, confused. As far as he knew, he hadn't done anything. This time anyway.

"Did you pay for my food?" Kurt whispered, trying to keep this conversation between him and Blaine, keep it private.

"Oh, that. Kurt the coven owns Dalton. None of the coven members pay for food or anything else," Blaine answered, still guiding Kurt towards their table.

"But I'm not part of your coven," Kurt answered, not in the way he used to when they were arguing but just confused.

"Kurt, you are my chosen and hopefully soon, my mate. You're as much a part of this coven as anyone else is," Blaine answered and was happy that Kurt dropped the conversation as they sat down.

"We'll talk about this later when we are alone," Kurt whispered, before turning away from Blaine and starting to eat his food, not wanting to eat at all now but not wanting to worry Blaine.

"I'm sure we will," Blaine said with a sigh, shaking his head.

"_How do you always manage to stay in trouble with your chosen_?" Trent asked with a grin on his face.

"_It's a skill, apparently. A skill I really wish I didn't have_," Blaine said with a slight frown looking at Trent. Blaine gently shook his head, trying to make sure Kurt didn't realize a conversation was going on about him again. "_You'll watch over him for me, right_?" Blaine asked, still not liking the idea of leaving Kurt, even for the reasons he was.

"_Of course, nothing will happen to him. You have my word_," Trent answered, understanding the doubt his leader felt. Kurt had been through so much lately. Trent was determined nothing would happen to Kurt, not on his watch anyway.

"_Thank you_," Blaine said before turning his attention back to Kurt, watching as he slowly ate his food. Blaine knew he was dragging it out, knowing that Blaine would be gone after breakfast and after he walked him to his first-period class.

"You know, if you eat any slower, you might have your breakfast finished by lunchtime," Blaine said with a knowing smile.

Kurt just turned red, knowing he was busted. "Sorry," Kurt said with a grin on his face. "I'm done."

"No need to be sorry. I kind of like that you want to stay with me longer, but I do need to be leaving soon and I wanted to walk you to class first," Blaine said, smiling, watching as Kurt started to stand up. Blaine reached out for Kurt's tray before he had a chance to grab it himself.

"Come on, sweetheart. Come tell me goodbye," Blaine said with a soft smile, taking Kurt's hand and guiding him to one of the empty offices close to the cafeteria closing the door. Blaine gently pushed Kurt back against it, softly kissing his lips. "I'm going to miss you so much, beautiful. Please be careful and stay safe for me, ok."

"I will, I promise. I'm going to miss you too," Kurt said, wrapping his arm around Blaine's neck.

"I love you, Kurt, so much," Blaine whispered, leaning in for one more kiss, stopping just as things started heating up. "Ok, class for you mister," Blaine said before kissing Kurt one more time and then stepped back.

"You know…If I played hooky today, we could finish this in that big bed of yours," Kurt said huskily, pulling Blaine close to him again, leaning in kissing him on the neck, before gently biting down, loving the growl deep in his vampire's chest. "Think about me while you're gone," Kurt said with a satisfied smile on his face, knowing what he had just done to Blaine.

Blaine growled, licking up Kurt's neck to his ear. "Even if you played hooky today, I would still need to leave you. And trust me, sweetheart, I will be thinking about you the whole time I'm gone. I'll be thinking about everything I plan to do to you in my big bed. Your sexy ass better be ready," Blaine said, thrusting his hips forward, grinding into Kurt once, before once again stepping back.

"Now then, class time," Blaine growled out, reaching down to adjust himself.

"Shit…" Kurt said, reaching down to adjust himself as well.

"Play with fire, sweetheart. Play with fire," Blaine said, laughing softly at the sounds Kurt was making. "Come on, time for class. I know you don't want to be late."

Blaine slowly opened the office door, took Kurt's hand, and walked with him to his first period English class. Even though he knew he had every one of Adam's classes changed for ones Kurt wasn't in, Blaine still looked into the room to make sure he wasn't in there.

"You know I still can't believe you did that," Kurt said, whispering in Blaine's ear. He had known what Blaine was looking for.

If Blaine could have blushed, he knows he would have at that instant. Kurt knew what Blaine was doing. "I'm not going to apologize, Kurt, especially now that I won't be here for a few days."

"You know you can trust me right? If I had wanted Adam, I would have chosen him instead of you. I don't want anyone but you, Blaine. You know that, right?" Kurt asked, reaching out to pull Blaine into a hug.

"I have never doubted you, Kurt. Of course, I trust you, I just don't trust him. I hate the way he looks at you, like he's trying to calculate what it would take to make you walk away from me," Blaine said, placing a kiss on Kurt's cheek and happily returning Kurt's hug.

"There isn't anything he could ever do that would make me walk away from you," Kurt said, snuggling into Blaine's neck.

"I know, sweetheart. I know, but I did warn you that I would occasionally be jealous," Blaine said, kissing Kurt softly on his lips before stepping back a little, keeping his hands on Kurt's hips. "I meant to ask you before, when you were home, did you ever tell your dad about me?"

"Dad knows about you. Remember, he met you when I first came to Dalton," Kurt answered, confused.

"No Kurt, I meant did you ever tell him about _me_, about _us_?" Blaine asked with a sinking feeling spreading through him.

"No, actually I didn't," Kurt said, suddenly looking at anything and anyone but Blaine.

"Why? Are you embarrassed to be with me?" Blaine asked, trying not to show just how badly that thought hurt. Blaine had proudly told everyone he knew, family included, that Kurt was his. He couldn't have been prouder of his chosen. He would have shared it with the world if he could.

"With my dad, it's complicated," Kurt answered, still not looking at Blaine.

"What's complicated about it, Kurt? I am your boyfriend, the person you say you love, how complicated is that?" Blaine asked softly, not wanting to believe this.

"I do love you, and yes, you're my boyfriend, and there is no way in hell I could ever be embarrassed to be with you. I didn't tell my dad because I knew he would worry. Think about it, he is sending me to this school, letting me practically live here. How do you think he would take it that he was practically sending me here to move in with my boyfriend? My dad would freak. I plan on telling him and the rest of my family. I was just waiting until I was eighteen to do it," Kurt answered, finally looking at Blaine.

"So, you were planning on telling him this weekend?" Blaine asked, starting to feel better.

"Yes. With my dad, I have to take things slow. He sent his very openly gay son to a school filled with boys," Kurt laughed just as the bell sounded, warning them that it was time for class to start.

"Ok, however you feel you need to handle it. I need to go now. I love you, and I'll see you in a few days," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear before placing one more soft kiss on Kurt's lips. He didn't know if he was completely convinced by what Kurt's answer was but decided it wasn't worth starting an argument, especially since they didn't have time.

"Call me later?" Kurt whispered.

"Of course. I miss you already Kurt. I'll call you at lunch, and I'll text later as well. Please stay safe," Blaine said, nervous all over again for leaving Kurt.

"I will," Kurt said with a small, sad smile, watching as Blaine looked at him one more time before turning around and walking away.

oOoOo

Blaine's first stop was Kurt's room. He placed a rose on Kurt's pillow for him to find later and then opened up Kurt's wardrobe and pulled out one of his uniforms. He had an appointment later with a tailor, and that uniform would come in handy.

"_Guy's, I'm on my way. Meet me in the car park if you want_," Blaine said to Wes, Nick, and Jeff.

"_On our way,_" Wes answered.

All three were there by the time Blaine got to his Tahoe. He had moved it back inside the parking structure now that Kurt knew everything. As soon as Kurt moved to Alexander Hall, his car would be moved there as well.

"Ok, the first thing we need to do is go and talk to mom and dad. I know they'll have no problem with having Kurt's party there, but I want to let them know that I'll be inviting Kurt's family and human friends. That way, everyone will know to act the part," Blaine said, opening his door and climbing in the car.

As predicted, his parents had no problem with the party or the people that Blaine wanted to invite. Between himself, Nick, and his mom, the party was organized, and food was chosen. Blaine called Cooper, who said that he, Mara, and Evie would be happy to be there.

"Thanks, Mom and Dad," Blaine said, hugging Pam and then walking over to his father and shaking his hand.

"No need to thank us, son. This is going to be a big day for your Kurt. I'm only glad that you are allowing us to share that with the both of you," Blaine's father answered, so proud of the man his son had turned into, also of the mate he had chosen.

"Are you planning your mating ceremony?" Pam asked Blaine excitedly. She had begun to worry that Blaine would never find his chosen. She had never heard of that happening before, but, there was a first time for everything as the old saying went.

"I'm working on it now, trying to get everything together. I just wish I had more time," Blaine said with a sigh.

"Don't worry. I know you will come up with something perfect for your Kurt," Pam said with a smile.

"Thanks, Mom," Blaine said, kissing her on the cheek. "Ok, we need to go. I still have a lot I want to get done. Dad, are you sure it's ok for me to miss the meeting today? Wes will stand in for me tomorrow," Blaine asked his dad.

"It's fine, son. Every mated man remembers when they were going through this. There is nothing major on the agenda for today or tomorrow, so go have fun and enjoy this, son," Michael said, pulling Blaine into a hug.

"Thanks, Dad," Blaine said with a smile when his dad clapped him on the back and then stepped back.

Blaine's next stop was the tailor. He reached for Kurt's uniform he had brought with him. "Come on, I want to see if something is possible," Blaine said with a big smile.

The four men walked into the shop Blaine and his father always used for any suits they needed. Usually, they had their suits custom made, but Blaine knew he didn't have that kind of time.

"Blaine, it's so good to see you. What can I help you with?" Garyn Morgan, the shop owner asked.

"Good to see you, too, Garyn. I was hoping to have a couple of suits adjusted for my mate. He is turning eighteen this weekend and I am throwing him a party. Unfortunately, his left arm is broken, and he can only wear t-shirts at the moment since they are the only thing stretchy enough to fit over his cast. I know my chosen, he will not be happy going to a party dressed so casually, especially for the type of party I will be throwing him. I'll need two suits for him to wear then, one for our mating ceremony and one for dinner the next night," Blaine answered.

"When will your chosen be joining us to be measured? This weekend isn't giving us much time to get three suits completed. We can do it of course, but it'll be cutting things close," Garyn answered. He had heard the good news that his coven leader had finally found his chosen and had been hoping to meet the young man that had stolen Blaine's heart.

"To be honest, I was hoping that there would be a way to do it without Kurt being here. I brought one of his Dalton uniforms that I thought you might be able to use as a pattern. My dad said you had done that once for him," Blaine answered hopefully.

"Let me see what you have," Garyn said, reaching out for Kurt's uniform. "Ok, what do you think about this suggestion? Since it's going to be cutting it close, getting three suits completed by this weekend, what if I get three suits from the showroom in his size and just alter them?" Garyn asked.

"How would you be able to alter them so that Kurt could wear them?" Nick asked, thrilled that Blaine had thought of this. He had known how Kurt would feel, showing up at a party with his friends and people from the coven present, especially Blaine's parents, dressed in a t-shirt even if he paired it with a pair of nice slacks.

"Give me just a minute," Garyn said before laying the uniform on the counter and walking away and then coming back a few minutes later carrying three suits. Garyn had them follow him to the back room so he could lay them on a table. "Ok, what I was thinking is, I can remove the left sleeve and rip up the side of the jacket and affix velcro. I can hide it in a way that it will not be noticeable to anyone who doesn't know what we did. It would look like any suit, minus the sleeve, of course. By doing this, all he would need to do would be simply slip the jacket over his head, and then you can help him press the seams together. I can also do the same with a few dress shirts for him."

"I wish I had thought of that," Blaine said to Garyn. "I know how much he has hated dressing down in front of everyone at school."

"Well, if you think he won't miss it, you can leave this uniform jacket with me and I can adjust it and a couple of shirts for him to wear during the week as well," Garyn answered.

"Perfect," Blaine said with a smile. "If you can go ahead and do the ones needed for this weekend as well as the suits. Then, if you don't mind, you can adjust say… ten shirts for school? Kurt won't need those until next week, though."

"I can do that. I should have these done by Friday if you would like to come back then and pick them up," Garyn stated.

"That'll work perfectly. Kurt always goes home on Friday to spend the weekend with his family. Once he leaves campus, I can come and pick them up. Also, I would like to invite you and Jimi to the party. I'm planning on inviting the whole coven, but I wanted to invite you personally. I do need to warn you and everyone that Kurt's family and hopefully some of his friends from his old school will be there, so we need to try to act as human as possible," Blaine said with a laugh.

"I would be honored to be there and to meet your chosen Blaine, and I know Jimi will be as well. We'll be there, plus that way, if something needs to be adjusted on the suits, I will be able to fix it then," Garyn answered.

"Garyn, you will be there as my guest, as a member of my coven. You'll not be there in a working capacity," Blaine said, reaching out to squeeze Garyn's shoulder.

"Thank you for that, Blaine. I appreciate it, but I'll still be available if needed," Garyn responded.

"I really appreciate this. I know I threw all this on you at the last minute," Blaine said, shaking Garyn's hand and saying goodbye before turning around to speak with Wes, Nick, and Jeff. "Ok, now the fun part begins. I need to go talk to Kurt's dad."

"I'm so glad I came along to see this. Can't wait to see papa bear's face when you ask permission to take his baby boy out of town," Jeff said, laughing as they walked out the door.

"Then you are really going to enjoy this. I found out this morning that Kurt's father doesn't know me and Kurt are dating."

"What? Why?" all three asked at the same time.

"He said that with his dad, it's complicated. He did say he planned on telling Burt this weekend about us," Blaine answered, still not sure how he felt about that.

"Ouch. So is that going to make things easier or harder?" Wes asked, joining Blaine in the front passenger seat as Jeff and Nick climbed into the back.

"I'm not really sure yet, to be honest," Blaine answered, opening his car door, climbing in and starting the car.

"Oh, shit," Wes whispered as he, Nick and Jeff joined Blaine in the car.

"Yup," Blaine said, pulling out of the parking lot and turning his car towards Lima. This wasn't a conversation he was looking forward to having.

They settled into silence, Blaine lost in thought, and for once, the other three left him alone, knowing that he would have a lot on his mind. Before either of them realized it, they were pulling into the parking lot of Hummel Tire and Lube.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Wes asked, concerned. He knew it was Blaine's place to do this, but as his second and friend, it was Wes's job to be by his side. Truly, this was a human they were dealing with, someone who technically couldn't hurt Blaine physically, but Wes didn't feel comfortable letting Blaine go in alone.

"I had figured on doing it myself, but since Kurt hasn't told him anything, it might be best if you guys were there as well. Especially when I ask permission to take Kurt to New York," Blaine said, pulling out his phone, quickly sending Kurt a text to let him know he was thinking about him before opening his car door and stepping out.

The other three got out of the car and tried not to smile as Blaine ran his hands nervously down his uniform, making sure there were no wrinkles. Blaine had thought it would be better for them to wear their Dalton uniforms when they spoke to Burt and then went on to McKinley to speak with Mr. Schuester and the New Directions.

As they walked towards the garage door, they were surprised to see it open up before they got there. "You guys are from Dalton, right? Is Kurt ok? Did something happen to my boy?" Burt asked, walking toward them before Blaine could say anything.

"Everything is fine, Mr. Hummel. Kurt is ok. We just wanted to speak with you a minute if that's ok," Blaine answered, walking forward to shake Burt's hand. They watched as Burt took a deep breath.

"You are the four who helped Kurt get moved into his dorm and then came by the hospital to see Kurt when he was hurt," Burt said, looking first at Blaine and then the other three.

"Yes sir, we are," Blaine answered with a smile. "The four of us have become really good friends with Kurt. He is an amazing person. To be honest, I've never met anyone like him, which is what brings us here. We want to throw Kurt a party for his birthday this Saturday. If you approve, sir, we are planning on inviting all of Kurt's friend's from Dalton, and my family has all said they would like to be there as well. We are also hoping to invite Kurt's old friends from McKinley and you and your family as well, sir. We want to try to make this a special day for Kurt, a day he deserves," Blaine shut up when he felt someone touch his arm quickly.

"_Calm down, Blaine. That's a little over the top for a 'friend.' You're going to give away more than you planned on if you're not careful_," Wes said.

"_Shit, I'm just nervous as hell here guys if you can't tell. This is Kurt's father, the most important person in his life. I need him to like me_," Blaine answered with a sigh.

"_I know, just don't try so hard and everything should be ok_," Nick said this time.

Burt stood there a minute, looking between the four boys, but his eyes kept going to the one who had introduced himself as Blaine. Feeling like there was more to this story than he was being told. Maybe it was time to have the "_talk_" with Kurt. Burt could tell watching as Blaine's eyes lit up every time he said Kurt's name or said anything about Kurt that he was interested in him, and if Burt was right, he was interested in Kurt more than just as friends. Burt had seen that look before, and it both terrified and thrilled him at the same time. Blaine loved Kurt, Burt could see it with every word he said. He seemed like a good kid, and Burt was usually a good judge of character, but he would hold judgment until he had time to get to know him better. Kurt was too special to allow him to be with just anyone, whether they loved him or not.

"So, you want to throw my kid a party?" Burt asked, still only looking at Blaine.

"Yes sir, we would. The party will be at my parent's house. I have already spoken to them, and they have approved. My mom has offered to speak with a catering company she works with a lot, so there will be dinner as well as the normal cake and ice cream involved. The Warblers will perform a few songs minus Kurt, of course," Blaine said, unable to keep the smile off of his face as he thought of Kurt. They had only been apart for a few hours, and Blaine was missing him like crazy. "We are also hoping that the New Directions will be interested in doing a few as well. We want him to have the best day possible."

"_Back it down a notch or three there Mr. Mary Sunshine,_" Jeff said, laughing, loving seeing Blaine flounder. He was usually so calm. This was too, too funny.

"_Shit_," Blaine said, running his hands through his hair.

Burt took off his ball cap and scratched the top of his head, watching as Blaine got more animated with every word he said. Oh yeah, Burt was in trouble, this kid loved Kurt. Burt no longer had any doubts on the subject. "So, I assume then, since you are here without Kurt, that you are trying to plan a surprise party for him."

"Yes, sir. That's what we're hoping for anyway. I've learned in the short amount of time I've known him, Kurt is a hard person to surprise," Blaine said, laughing, handing Burt a card with his parent's address on it. "The party will start at around 5:30, and dinner will be served around 6."

"So, what is the dress code?" Burt asked after looking at the address Blaine had given him. He had only been in that area once and knew every house there was fancy.

"It's semi-formal, but wear whatever you're comfortable wearing. The main thing I'm looking for is for Kurt and everyone else there to be comfortable and enjoy themselves. So whatever you choose to wear will be perfect," Blaine said, meaning it.

"So, you have all these plans already made. How do you plan on getting Kurt to your house, seeing as you are just as you say, '_friends'_?"

Blaine just stood there staring at Burt, "_Shit, I think he knows_."

"_We did try to warn you_," Jeff said, laughing again.

"_Shit_," Blaine thought, trying to figure out how to dig himself out of the biggest hole he had ever dug himself into. "_Thank God Cooper isn't here to witness this_."

"_Yup, big brother would never have let you live this down_," Jeff said as all three chuckled looking at Blaine.

"_Shit_," Blaine said once again, he had meant that thought to be private.

"Umm, to be honest, I hadn't thought of that yet. But I'm sure I'll think of something," Blaine answered.

"Ok, kid. Me and my wife Carol will be there. You can ask Finn when you get to McKinley. They should be going into glee practice in about thirty minutes if you want to talk to them today," Burt answered, secretly loving how nervous this Blaine kid looked. Kurt just might have found himself a worthy partner, but only time would tell.

"Thank you, sir. Before we go, though, we have one more thing to discuss with you. A few of us will be going to New York after the party Saturday night. I understand that Kurt normally spends the weekends at home with his family, and I also understand that this is a big birthday for him, but we were hoping you wouldn't have a problem with him joining us. All expenses will be taken care of, the only thing Kurt will need to bring are some clothes. Everything else will be supplied," Blaine said, finally biting the bullet, feeling more nervous than ever. Yes, he had spread the truth a little thin saying a few people, but he and Kurt could technically equal a few.

Burt looked at Blaine a minute, it was one thing to allow the kid to throw Kurt a party, but something different to allow him to take his son out of the state. Burt didn't believe the '_few people_' thing for a second. Blaine wanted to take his kid to New York, just the two of them, and he didn't know how he felt about it. Yup, it was definitely time for '_the talk_.'

Burt looked at Blaine for a few more minutes before answering him. Kurt would legally be an adult as of Friday. He would no longer need Burt's permission to go. Burt just hoped he had raised Kurt well enough that he would _want_ his permission. Burt was having trouble with this decision. He knew how much Kurt wanted to go to New York. He had talked about little else since he was old enough to know what New York was and what living there could mean to him, a place he could be accepted for who he was and where he could just be himself without fear.

Burt had always wanted to give him that, to be able to send him there, but between Kurt's tuition and other household expenses, there just wasn't enough money for it. It was time for Burt to trust Kurt, trust that he had raised his son right and that he would make the right decisions for himself, hand him the control to make his own mistakes. It was time.

Burt coughed lightly as the emotions of losing his son hit him. "Umm, I think that'll be fine. Kurt has been talking about going to New York for years. He is always talking about what plays he will see, and just how much of my money he will spend on new clothes. We were just planning on having a family meal with cake and ice cream with him. I know he'll enjoy your surprise more," Burt said with an almost sad smile.

"Thank you, sir. He'll be well taken care of, and that's a promise," Blaine said with a smile, reaching his hand to shake Burt's.

"Somehow… I know he will be. Thank you for doing this for my son. He hasn't had the easiest time of it so far," Burt said, shaking Blaine's hand.

"Thank you for your trust, sir. Kurt means a lot to me, well to us," Blaine said, turning around motioning to the other three behind him. "We'll go now and let you get back to work, Mr. Hummel. We'll see you Saturday, sir."

"See you Saturday. And kid, it's Burt not, sir. I somehow feel like you're going to be sticking around," Burt said, looking at Blaine for a minute before turning around and walking back through the shop door.

Blaine could do nothing but smile as he walked back to his car. Burt had pretty much just given his blessing to Blaine and Kurt being together, and he couldn't have been happier. Blaine slid into his seat, and couldn't keep the smile off of his face.

"Well, that went better than I thought it would," Wes said, getting in the car.

"It was touch and go there for a few minutes," Nick said laughing, and then laughed even harder at the face Blaine shot him.

"Were they really only going to give Kurt cake and ice cream on his birthday, on his _eighteenth birthday_?" Jeff asked, still in shock. "Don't humans understand how important the eighteenth birth year is?"

"Jeff, remember he _is_ human. Yes, being eighteen is a big year for humans, but not as big as it is in the vampire community. Cake and ice cream is perfectly acceptable. Sure, I would have expected them to throw Kurt some kind of party, but we don't know what the family situation is," Nick said, kissing Jeff on the cheek to calm him down.

"I guess," Jeff said smiling, looking at his chosen. Even after all these years, he still wondered how he ever got lucky enough to have Nick in his life. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Jeff," Nick returned, allowing himself to be pulled into his husband's arms and be cherished as only Jeff could do.

Deciding they had a few minutes to kill before they could meet up with the McKinley glee club, Blaine pulled into the parking lot of the Lima Bean. They all order a coffee and sat down for a few minutes to talk out plans for the songs the Warblers would sing for Kurt.

"I was thinking about Teenage Dream and Silly Love songs. We just need to come up with a third song depending on how many the New Directions decide to do," Wes said, looking at Blaine to see what he thought.

"If it's ok with you guys, I would like to sing one for Kurt on my own. I know a song I want to do for him," Blaine said to his friends. "I just hope that Kurt really talks to his dad beforehand, or I might blow it for him if he doesn't."

"I think that will be perfect," Nick said with a smile. "Kurt will love it."

"Good, also, I told Burt that everything would start at around 5:30, but I want the coven there around 5. That will give me time to introduce everyone to Kurt before his family and friends get there. I was thinking about asking Kurt out for the day and then having everyone picked up in limousines so I can control what time they get there. How does that sound?" Blaine asked the other three.

"I think that is a good idea. Everyone wants to meet him, and that way you can introduce him as your chosen without the humans having to be told what that means," Wes answered.

"I can get with Declan tomorrow to arrange the cars. How many do you think we'll need," Jeff asked, looking at Blaine.

"Well, there should be at least twelve of Kurt's friends from glee plus his teacher. I would assume that most of them will bring a plus one. I would say at least four, plus an extra to pick up Kurt's parents. I want them picked up at their house so they could have their own car. I guess the rest can meet at McKinley and be picked up there," Blaine answered. "And tell Declan that he can stop by the house a little early before he picks up everyone so he can meet Kurt and then he and his other driver can stay and be a part of the celebration."

"So, what are your plans for tomorrow?" Wes asked Blaine.

"I plan on flying to New York. I need to find Kurt's chosen gift, and I want to pick up some tickets for Wicked. Kurt talks about that show all the time. He wants to see it so bad. Plus I need to try to find Kurt something for his birthday, and I honestly have no clue what to get him," Blaine answered. "I talked to Sarah about getting the apartment ready, but I want to pick up a few things myself."

"When do you want to get together to practice the songs you want us to perform?" Wes asked, taking a sip of his coffee. Looking around, he could see why Kurt seemed to like this place, it was comfortable, and laid back, especially with school still in session.

"I had thought about slipping out after Kurt went to sleep at night, but decided that would be too risky. If he woke up without me beside him, he would come looking for me and I can't chance that. I decided to use Dalton's birthday rule and let him go home early," Blaine answered.

"And what birthday rule would that be," Wes asked, looking confused.

"You know, the one where you get to skip school on your birthday. Kurt will go home early and spend the day with his family. We can use the rest of the day for practice," Blaine answered, adding a shake of cinnamon to his coffee and taking a big sip. He looked up when he heard Nick laugh… loud.

"And how, pray tell, do you plan on getting Kurt to go home early after you tell him that he is off all day? He knows for a fact that you could skip all classes and spend your time with him?" Nick asked, still laughing.

"I'll simply tell him I have things I need to do," Blaine answered, not understanding.

"So, you're going to have plans, on your chosen's birthday when you know he is going to get a free day. Do you really want to end up at this party alone Anderson," Jeff asked, starting to laugh himself.

"Shit, that won't work, will it?" Blaine asked his friends. _Well, there went that idea_.

"Nope. If Jeff pulled that shit on me, I wouldn't speak to him for a week," Nick answered.

"Hey, now," Jeff said.

"It's ok, baby. I know you would never do anything that stupid," Nick said, leaning in and giving Jeff a kiss on his lips, not giving a shit who might be looking. Jeff pulled Nick into his arms, holding him tight, not liking Nick to ever say he would go a week without speaking to him, even if it was just to make a point clear to Blaine.

"Ok, ok. We'll just practice for a while after Kurt does go home. I know he'll want to spend time with his dad and might opt to go home early on his own," Blaine said with a sigh wondering if this ever got easier. He seemed to mess up with his chosen all the time. He never saw his mated friends struggle the way he did, or maybe they just hid it better than he did. "You guys make this seem so easy."

"Blaine, we've had years with our mate. You've had months. We've had time to figure each other out. Ask Nick, I still screw up, but the fun is in the learning," Jeff said, leaning in to kiss Nick on the cheek.

"No relationship is perfect, Blaine," Wes said. "We all struggle. Most of us try to keep our arguments behind closed doors. Sasha and I promised each other that if we had an issue, we would wait until we were alone before discussing it. I would never purposely embarrass or talk down to her, and she wouldn't purposely do anything to embarrass me. Kurt is new to this life, and in a way, you are as well. You'll get there. I have no doubt."

"Nick and I are the same. You know we argue we just keep it behind closed doors as well. We work it out together. As Wes said, no relationship is perfect, and if it were, it would be boring. Just think about how much fun the making up is," Jeff said with a smile, leaning over to place a soft kiss on his husband's cheek.

"I'm more like Kurt than any of you," Nick stated. "I was born human, too. That was hard for me, learning to keep my anger in check so I wouldn't embarrass Jeff. I was used to saying what I wanted to say. If someone pissed me off, I let them know right then. Once Jeff and I started our relationship, we both had to grow, we had to learn to understand each other. We keep most of our problems behind closed doors unless, of course, he is talking about Cooper too much, and then all bets are off."

"Hey, I apologized for that," Jeff said, remembering the hour he had had to endure of Nick's silence. He never wanted to go through that again.

"I know baby, and I will never bring it up again, I promise," Nick said, looking at Jeff a moment before turning his attention back to his friend. "You'll get there, you will. The two of you will figure all this out together, especially as soon as you realize it's not just you anymore. You, are now part of a two. Plus, Kurt is worth it," Nick said next. His words meant more to Blaine than any of the others. Nick understood more of what Kurt was going through, what he felt because he had gone through a lot of the same things that Kurt had.

"I know he is," Blaine said with a sigh before standing up. "If you guys are ready, we can head to McKinley and meet Kurt's friends."

They all walked out and climbed into Blaine's car. The excitement of this morning was now missing. Blaine just wondered if he would ever be able to get it right. After sitting down, Blaine pulled out his phone and sent Kurt another text, trying not to worry that he hadn't heard back from the last one he'd sent.

When they got to McKinley and started walking down the hall, they all kept waiting to be stopped. To have someone question why four students from another school were walking down the hallway without permission. The longer they were left to their own devices, the happier Blaine was that Kurt was out of this school. He planned on asking his uncle, who would be at the party, how things had worked out with the teacher who had put such derogatory stuff in Kurt's file, how they been punished. Blaine was hoping he no longer worked for the Ohio school system or any school system for that matter.

Following the sounds of singing and music, they soon found the choir room. Blaine knocked once before opening the door. He could only smile as he saw thirteen faces turn to stare at them and then heard one high pitch scream of "spies."

"Ahh, you must be Rachel," Blaine said, laughing, looking at the girl in knee socks and a Garanimal style sweater.

"And how would you know my name?" Rachel asked and Blaine completely ignored her.

"Hi, Finn. Good to see you again," Blaine said, walking over to shake his hand.

"And how would you happen to know my boyfriend? How long have you guys been spying on us?" Rachel asked with her hands on her hips, trying to look threatening, Blaine and his friends could only laugh.

"This is Kurt's boyfriend," Finn said with a smile. He couldn't prove anything, but he was almost positive that Blaine and his friends were the ones who handled the whole Karofsky/Azimio situation, and that in itself was enough to make Finn like Blaine.

"So, you're the hobbit our Kurt talked about," someone who Blaine knew could only be Santana said. "The one Kurt seemed to think wasn't interested in him."

"You must be Santana. I have always been interested in Kurt from the moment I saw him. I knew he was going through a lot of things, and wanted first to be his friend, to give him time to get used to Dalton and get comfortable with me," Blaine said with a smile, glad Kurt had such a fiery friend who would defend him.

"Do you know everyone here then?" Rachel asked, almost like a challenge. "If you are really Kurt's boyfriend, you would have listened to him enough to know his friends.

Blaine looked around the room for a minute, remember everything Kurt had said about the other glee members. "Let me see if I can get this straight," Blaine said walking over to them. "You're Mercedes, one of Kurt's best friends and his main confidant."

"Right the first time, white boy," Mercedes said, laughing. "Kurt has told me about you, you're good for my boo. I approve," she said with a smile.

"Thank you," Blaine answered before walking up to everyone else. "You're Artie, Tina, Mike, Brittany, Puck, Sam, Quinn, Zizes, and of course Mr. Schuester."

"So, you're Kurt's dolphin?" Brittany asked, looking at Blaine.

"I'm proud to say that yes, I am," Blaine answered with a smile.

"_Dolphin_?" he heard from his friends ask.

"_I'll explain later_," Blaine said with a laugh.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce my friends, Wes, Nick, and Jeff. Guys, these are Kurt's friends, and of course, Finn his brother," Blaine said as an introduction.

Bypassing everyone else, the other three went straight over to shake Finn's hand. He had done everything he could to protect Kurt, getting himself hurt in the process.

"Thank you for everything you did to protect Kurt. He has come to mean the world to us," Nick said.

"What can I help you with today, gentleman?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Well, as you know, Kurt's birthday is Friday. I am planning a party for him, and I wanted to come and invite you all personally. The Warblers and I will be performing a few songs for him, and if you are interested, the New Directions can as well. And Rachel, before you think we are just trying to spy on you, the Warblers will happily go first, allowing you to spy on us," Blaine said with a grin.

"You're all encouraged to bring a date if you would like, but that isn't necessary. Mr. Schuester, that includes you. Kurt told me about your girlfriend, Miss Pilsbury, and you are welcome to bring her with you. Also, I will have cars here to pick you up and bring you to my parent's house in Westerville where the party is going to be held. We are planning on Saturday at 5:30, and we hope you will all come. Finn, I have already spoken with Mr. Hummel, and he and your mom will be there," Blaine said to the group as a whole.

"Don't worry hobbit, we'll all be there," Santana said, looking at Blaine like she wanted to cut him.

"And let me make something clear to you," Puck said, walking up to Blaine, leaning over him threateningly. "If you hurt our princess, trust me, we will hurt you."

Blaine bristled at Puck calling Kurt princess, even though Kurt had told him that is what he was called. "_It's ok Wes_," Blaine said to his second as he felt him move closer, ready to defend Blaine no matter what.

"Trust me, Puck, hurting Kurt is the farthest thing from my mind," Blaine answered honestly, staring back at him.

"Just make sure you don't. We know where you go to school, and we'll soon know where you live," Puck said before turning around and joining the group.

"I guess we have disturbed your group long enough. If you guys can plan on meeting here, say around 3:30, the cars will be waiting for you. That should give you plenty of time to get there by 5:30. We hope to see you all there," Blaine said, looking around the room one more time before turning around and walking out the door.

"Well, that was interesting," Nick said with a laugh.

"How did you manage to remember all of them when you had never seen them before?" Wes asked.

"Kurt talks about his friends a lot. I know he misses them, which is one of the reasons I wanted to invite them. The bad part is, now that Karofsky and Azimio have been handled, I'm sure it would be safe for Kurt to come back. I just can't let go of him," Blaine answered, feeling guilty that he felt like that.

"That's understandable Blaine. No one wants to be away from their chosen, and I don't think Kurt would leave you so easily either," Nick said, trying to ease Blaine's mind.

"Thanks, I kind of needed to hear that," Blaine said, looking at Nick with a smile. "Now, we need to find one Sue Sylvester."

With the help of the school secretary, they were able to find their way to the gym, and Sue's office. Knocking on the door, Blaine waited to hear permission to enter before opening the door and stepping in.

"Well, if it isn't a young gay Burt Reynolds," Sue said mixing up a protein shake, watching as the four students walked into her office, "What can I do you for?"

"Ms. Sylvester, my name is Blaine Anderson. I'm Kurt Hummel's boyfriend. We're planning a birthday party for Kurt this Saturday, and I wanted to come by and invite you. Kurt thinks a lot of you. I was hoping you would be interested in going. It is going to be held at my parent's house in Westerville, and I am supplying cars for everyone. I have already invited the New Directions and didn't want to leave before inviting you as well."

"When is this train wreck for Porcelain supposed to be taking place?" Sue asked, secretly impressed with the young man standing in front of her.

"Saturday at 5:30. I'll have cars here ready to take everyone to the party at 3:30. I really hope you will be able to come. You mean a lot to Kurt, and me as well. I know how you tried to protect him while he was still here," Blaine answered.

"I'll check to see if I have anything better to do, and who knows I might decide to show up. Now then, if you don't mind, shut the door on your way out," Sue said, dismissing them, already trying to decide which of her tracksuits she would wear. If the party was for any other loser in this school, she wouldn't waste her time, but for Porcelain, that was a different story. Plus, she needed to check out this _'Blaine'_ character to see if he was worthy enough for someone as important as Kurt.

Blaine drove his friends back to Dalton and had to fight with himself not to walk in and hunt Kurt down, especially since he hadn't responded to a single one of Blaine's text all day. Blaine tried not to let it worry him since everything had seemed fine this morning before he left, and Trent would have told him if something was wrong. Blaine still felt uncomfortable as he sat down, ready for his plane to take off. For today, he was flying commercially, but for their trip to New York Blaine planned on arranging the coven's private jet to take them. Yet another part of his surprise.

Even though Blaine figured he wouldn't be able to be home before late tomorrow night with everything he still needed to arrange, he now planned on getting it done as fast as he could, needing to be home and have Kurt back in his arms again. He didn't like Kurt's silence at all. With a deep sigh, Blaine texted one more time before the plane started to taxi down the runway, and all electronic devices had to be switched off.

By the time Blaine landed in New York, he had convinced himself to turn around and go back home. Any plans he needed to make, he would just have to deal with from there, and he would figure out something for Kurt's gifts. His main priority was getting home as soon as possible, he couldn't wait any longer. As he was walking off the plane, Blaine smiled when he turned his phone back on and found he had five waiting texts.

From Wes: _Don't worry, Kurt is okay, he lost his phone. Why didn't you tell us he hadn't responded back to you? I can only imagine how worried you must have been._

From Trent: _Hey, sorry, I didn't mean to let you down. Kurt can't find his phone and was hoping he could find it before he had to tell you. No such luck, we have looked everywhere._

From Jeff: _He's fine, Blaine. Do what you need to do. We have him_.

From Nick: _Hey Blaine, don't freak out like I can only imagine you are. Kurt is fine. He lost his phone somewhere today and can't find it anywhere. He had it on vibrate because of his classes so we can't call it to try to help him find it. None of us can seem to hear it vibrate either. We've all walked around listening. Your whole coven did you proud, lol. It seems kind of sneaky to me. I'm wondering if his 'friend' might have had something to do with it. Trent said he had been sniffing around. We might wait until Adam goes to sleep and check it out for you. We'll let you know_.

From Nick: _Hey, Blaine, it's Kurt. I'm sorry. Don't be mad at Trent. I asked him not to say anything to you. I was hoping to find my phone before I had to bother you with it. I know I had it right after first period. Don't be pissed, but I ran into Adam and that is when I noticed it missing. Nick seems to think that he took it. I don't believe he would do that though. When you land and get settled for the night, can you call me on Nick's phone? He told me I could hold onto it until you did. I really miss you._

Blaine instantly felt better and quickly called Nick's phone, "Hey, sweetheart. I miss you too…"


	12. Chapter 12 Questions and Answers

A/N: Thank you to my beta JayHawkWrites for all her suggestions and corrections.

oOoOo

Chapter 12 Questions and Answers

Blaine's first stop after talking to Kurt was his apartment to drop off his bag and look the place over. It had been almost a year since the last time he had been there. Yes, he had someone to come in once a week to clean it even though no one lived there, but he still wanted to make sure everything was in order and perfect for Kurt's and his stay. This will be an important weekend for both of them, and Blaine couldn't keep the smile off of his face thinking about it.

Blaine's next stop was the office of Christos McCann. He was the head of the New York coven, and his office was in the same building as Blaine's apartment. Michael Anderson had purchased the property 40 years ago when he had first taken over the reins from his father, Antoni. Michael had wanted a centralized location in New York for coven meetings. There was also one in California, which Cooper was in charge of. The meeting with Christos wasn't mandatory, especially for Blaine and his status in the vampire community, but it was considered common courtesy.

Any time you entered another coven's territory, it was expected that you would announce yourself to the leader and advise them of your intentions and how long you would be staying in their area. Once again, because Blaine's father was over all of the covens, this wasn't necessarily a rule he _had _to follow, but his father and Cooper had taught him that it was a sign of respect. Plus, Blaine hadn't seen Christos in a while. They had once been close friends, and if Blaine was honest, Christos had been his very first crush.

Blaine made his way down to the first floor and walked towards the office, smiling at people he passed, each one bowing their heads to him as he walked by. Blaine entered the office and was greeted by Jovan, Christos's second. "Lord Anderson, what a pleasure to see you again. We weren't expecting your visit," Jovan said, bowing his head to Blaine.

"I needed to speak to Christos if he is available," Blaine said.

"For you, Lord Anderson, always," Jovan said, bowing his head again and then leading Blaine to the closed office door.

"Christos, you have a visitor," Jovan said, motioning Blaine forward into the room.

"Lord Anderson, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit tonight?" Christos asked, standing up and walking around his desk towards Blaine.

"Since when do my friends use my title?" Blaine laughed, pulling Christos into a hug.

"True," Christos said with a big smile, before slowly letting it slide off, a look of concern replacing it. Christos stepped out of Blaine's arms and looked at him. The last time Blaine had shown up unannounced, it was because he was standing in for his father to advise him that there were whispers of a rebellion. "Seriously though, you never just show up here unless something is going on with the coven. Is there something I need to be concerned about? Your father hasn't mentioned any problems."

"No, Christos, this is a happy occasion. I wanted to let you know that I was here tonight, but that I would be back this weekend with my chosen," Blaine said, unable to keep the proud smile off of his face.

"Blaine, that's wonderful. I heard rumors that you had finally found him. I'm so very happy for you," Christos said, smiling, hugging Blaine again and smacking him on his back.

"Thank you. Kurt, that's his name, by the way, is amazing. He's turning eighteen this Friday and I'm planning his birthday party for Saturday. I wanted to see if you might be interested in meeting him. Ronan is, of course, invited as well. I am going to see if any of the other coven leaders would be interested. I also wanted to officially advise you that I will be back in New York with my chosen Saturday night after the party. I'm planning our mating ceremony, and he dreams of coming to New York. I'm going to take him to see Wicked if I can get tickets for Sunday. Last I heard though it was sold out," Blaine said.

"Sold out? Give me a minute," Christos said, picking up his phone. "Hey Trinity, this is Christos. I have Lord Blaine Anderson from Ohio with me. Is there any way you might have some good tickets still available for Sunday's performance of Wicked?"

"That would actually be perfect. Do you think the box will be ready by then?"

"Wonderful, he'll be over in the morning to get them. Thank you, Trinity, I owe you one," Christos said, hanging up his phone. "Ok, one of my coven members works for The Gershwin Theatre. She said they had a box that they had closed for renovations. It's actually the best one they have, it's center stage and generally in high demand. Technically, it wasn't scheduled to be reopened until the week after next, but it will be ready for Friday's performance."

"She said she'll hold the tickets for you. You can pick them up anytime tomorrow. Just ask for Trinity Solomon. She'll be expecting you," Christos said with a smile, glad that he was able to help Blaine. They had been friends for years, and at one time, Christos had had a crush on Blaine. He had known that he wasn't his chosen but had had feelings for him. Those feelings had completely changed the minute he met his mate, Ronan.

"Thank you so much," Blaine said, standing up, reaching out to shake Christos's hand.

"You are so welcome, and Ronan and I will be happy to join you Saturday. I look forward to meeting your chosen one. Gods know you had to wait long enough for him," Christos said with a smile.

"I guess I'll see you both Saturdays then. I'm trying to get the coven there around five. Kurt's family and friends will be arriving around 5:30," Blaine said, walking towards the door.

"Wait, Blaine, why are you keeping the arrival times between the coven and his friends and family separate. Isn't he part of your coven?" Christos asked, confused.

Blaine stopped at the door, his hand still on the knob, turning with a grin on his face. "Didn't I tell you? Kurt's human," Blaine said, laughing as he walked out the door, closing it softly behind him.

"Congratulations, Lord Anderson. May you always be happy," Jovan said, watching as Blaine walked out of the office.

"Thank you so much," Blaine said, his smile getting even bigger if that was possible. Jovan bowed his head, and Blaine walked away.

oOoOo

When night fell and everyone knew Kurt would be in his dorm, hopefully asleep, Jeff, Nick, Wes, and David made their way to Bennett Hall. Wes had snagged Blaine's keys out of the office. It was time to check Adam's room to see if they could find Kurt's phone. They all hoped that they wouldn't find it, because if they did, there was no telling what Blaine would do to him. Adam had pushed Blaine as far as possible, and this time he might just snap.

Using Blaine's keys, Wes quietly opened the door, and the four stepped in. Nick pulled out his phone and called Kurt's number, and they all heard the unmistakable sound of Kurt's phone vibrating from inside Adam's messenger bag that was hanging on the back of his desk chair. Shaking his head, Wes pulled Kurt's phone out and handed it to Nick. The first thing they saw on the screen was eight different text messages from Blaine, and three missed calls.

"_It's a wonder Blaine kept his head on straight_," Wes said to the other three.

"_I guess this explains why Blaine was so quiet when he dropped us off before going to the airport. He just kept staring at the school. At the time, I thought he was just missing Kurt, but this_…" Jeff said, shaking his head.

Nick hands the phone back to Wes. "_Should we give this back to Kurt, or hold it for Blaine_?"

"_Let me check with Blaine to see what he wants us to do_," Wes said, walking away. Nick, Jeff, and David follow behind Wes, back to Alexander Hall.

"_I think I need to talk to Kurt_," Nick says to Jeff.

"_What about Nicky_?" Jeff asks, reaching down to take Nick's hand, guiding him back to their apartment.

"_Their mating ceremony_," Nick answered.

"_Love, I know you want to help, but that's Blaine's place to tell Kurt what he needs to know_," Jeff said, stopping in the hallway in front of their apartment.

"_Jeff, what if he doesn't understand what all it means, what if he messes it up for both of them_?" Nick asks

"_What do you mean, mess it up? It's not that difficult_," Jeff said, trying to understand what Nick was talking about.

"_He needs to know what I was told. Listen, Jeff, to you guys it's all common knowledge what happens during the mating ceremony. You were raised knowing what to expect. Humans aren't. I had no idea what the consequences would have been if I'd asked you for more time to make my decision. If I hadn't been told, I would have gone into it blind, and we might be in a completely different situation than we are now_," Nick continued getting a little frustrated as he opened up their door so they could finish their conversation in private.

Jeff walked over to the couch and sat down, looking over at his husband, speaking out loud now that they were in the privacy of their own home. "Someone talked to you?"

"Nick, about a week before I turned eighteen, Zach came to me and explained what I should expect. I had no idea what would happen if I told you I needed more time to make my decision," Nick said. Watching as understanding finally dawned on him.

"You might have said no," Jeff whispered, never realizing just how close he might have gotten to losing it all.

"Jeff, I never would have said no. I might have asked for more time, but that would have ended the same way. Baby, I knew what I wanted even before Zach talked to me, but I knew you a lot longer than Kurt has known Blaine. I knew you, understood you. But Kurt is going to be walking into the situation blind. I need to tell him," Nick said, trying to make Jeff understand.

"I don't know how Blaine will take it if he finds out that you talked to Kurt," Jeff said, reaching out to Nick, pulling him onto his lap.

"How do you think he'll feel if Kurt says no, not understanding the consequences?" Nick asked, leaning back onto Jeff's chest.

"I don't know, sweetie I don't know," Jeff sighed out. "I guess, do what you feel you need to do, but just watch what you say. Blaine is really trying to keep this a surprise for Kurt."

"I promise, I won't say too much, but I do need to talk to him," Nick said, wrapping his arms around Jeff's neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

"I understand. Now then, let's go to bed," Jeff whispered, standing up with Nick still in his arms and slowly walked back to their bedroom kissing him every step of the way

oOoOo

Wes sat down with Nick and Jeff the next morning. He had wanted to make sure he beat Kurt to the table. "I talked to Blaine last night and told him where we found Kurt's phone. To say he wasn't happy is an understatement. He wants us to give the phone back to Kurt so that Blaine has a way to stay in contact with him, and he'll deal with Adam when he gets home."

"I don't understand how Adam thought he would get away with something like that. I wonder what he planned on doing with the phone to begin with," Jeff said, looking across the cafeteria watching as Adam dumped his bag upside down on the table he was sitting at. "Looks like someone just realized it was missing."

"If he's smart, he'll be long gone before Blaine gets back tonight. He's going to tear into him, that's for sure," Wes said, watching Adam as he started throwing everything back in his bag and standing up.

"What about Blaine?" Kurt asked, setting his tray down, looking at the other three, and then over at Adam to see what they were looking at.

"It's nothing, Kurt. Were you able to talk to Blaine this morning?" Wes asked, and then watched as Kurt's face fell.

"No, I still haven't found my stupid phone. I guess I'll have to break down and buy a new one this weekend. Nick, I was actually going to see if I can borrow yours for a few minutes so I can call him," Kurt said to Nick.

"Sure, if you want to eat really quick, you can call right before English class. I wanted to talk to you about something anyway," Nick answered.

"Thanks," Kurt said, biting into his apple. It was the only thing he even remotely felt like eating this morning.

"_If you want to give me Kurt's phone, I can give it to him_," Nick said to Wes, feeling as it was slipped to him under the table.

"_Remember what we talked about last night, baby. Watch what you say, ok? I know why you feel like you need to talk to him, but try not to ruin Blaine's surprise_," Jeff said, leaning in to place a kiss on Nick's cheek. Proud of his husband for what he wanted to do, but also afraid of the ramifications if Blaine found out and was unhappy with Nick for doing so.

"I'm done," Kurt said after taking only two bites of his apple.

"Kurt, are you sure you ate enough? Blaine would want you to eat more," Wes said, looking at Kurt concerned.

"Well, not to sound rude, but Blaine isn't here, so yeah, I've had enough," Kurt said with a big grin, reaching out for Nick's hand and pulling him out of the cafeteria.

"Hey, Hummel, that's my man. Play with your own," Jeff said, laughing, watching as Kurt drug Nick away, and laughing even harder as he watched Kurt stick up his middle finger at him, before running out the door.

"Damn, I didn't even get a kiss goodbye," Jeff said, pouting just in time for Nick to run back in and place a kiss on his lips.

"Love you, babe," Nick said, and then turned around and ran back out the door.

Nick led Kurt to an empty conference room on the first floor, one that was usually only used if there was a coven meeting being held in Dalton. On a routine basis, the big conferences were either handled in New York or California. They very rarely were held here, but a room was always set up in the event of an emergency since Blaine's father did reside in the state of Ohio. If needed, Dalton was the closest location to hold such meetings.

Kurt looked around the room he had never been in before. "Are we allowed to be here?" Kurt whispered.

"Of course we are, Kurt. It's only off-limit for human students," Nick said, sitting down, missing the look that crossed Kurt's face.

"Umm, Nick? In case you missed it, I'm a human student," Kurt said, looking around some more, now feeling nervous about being somewhere he wasn't meant to be.

"Ok, Kurt, let me rephrase that. Non-coven students aren't allowed in here," Nick answered, watching Kurt.

"Nick, I'm not actually part of the coven either," Kurt answered.

"Kurt… sit down," Nick said, laughing. He can only imagine what kind of merry chase Kurt led Blaine on.

"First off, here's your phone," Nick said, passing Kurt's phone to him.

"Where was it? We looked everywhere yesterday," Kurt said, confused.

"We found it last night in Adam's room," Nick answered.

"Shit, does Blaine know?" Kurt asked the first question he thought of.

"Oh yeah, he knows," Nick answered.

"Blaine is going to kill him, isn't he?" Kurt whispered, quickly dialing Blaine's number.

"We can only hope," Nick said softly with a smirk. Adam deserved anything Blaine decided to do to him.

Blaine and Kurt talked for ten minutes before hanging up. Blaine knew that Kurt had classes he needed to go to, and Blaine had some things he needed to get done so he could get home.

"Where are you, by the way? I knew you said you had things you needed to take care of, but I didn't realize until talking to Wes last night that you would be going out of town. I guess I just assumed it would be local," Kurt said, a little upset that he had had to learn that Blaine was out of town from someone other than Blaine. Next time, when Blaine said he had things he needed to do, Kurt would make sure to ask more questions.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I guess I should have made it more clear that I would be going out of town. I'm sorry. I just have a few more things to handle today, and then I'll be on my way home," Blaine said, missing Kurt even more.

"Do you know what time yet?" Kurt asked, hoping it would be early enough that they could spend some time together.

"No, I wish I did, but I promise to come to you as soon as I get home, ok? Listen, Kurt, I need to get off of here. I have a meeting I need to get to and I know you have class. I'll see you tonight, and Kurt, don't forget I love you," Blaine said, wishing he was already home so that he could pull Kurt into his arms.

"I love you, too. And you better come straight to me. Don't forget I know where you live mister," Kurt said, trying to sound threatening and falling short.

"I'll remember, and I'll see you tonight, sweetheart. Have a good day and I'll text you later," Blaine said before disconnecting the call.

Kurt set his phone down with a sigh, looking at Nick. "You said you wanted to talk to me. Is everything ok with Blaine? He sounded ok, but he might not have told me everything."

"No, Kurt, everything is fine. I just had some things I wanted to talk to you about," Nick said with a smile, "Has Blaine told you about the mating ceremony?"

"He's talked a little about it, but not much. This is going to sound bad, but I guess I assumed, judging by the name, it was about having sex," Kurt answered, turning red.

Nick just sat there staring at Kurt, wanting to laugh so bad, but knowing how Kurt would take it. He would be hurt and shut down and wouldn't listen to Nick. Now, he was glad he had decided to have this talk with Kurt. When he had been in the same position, he had thought the same thing, but found it meant so much more.

"No, Kurt. I'm not going to say that sex doesn't usually go along with the mating ceremony, because it does. That isn't the most important part though. I had someone come to me right before I turned eighteen who explained everything to me, and I want to do the same for you. Kurt, the mating ceremony is along the lines of a human's wedding ceremony, but times ten. The ceremony itself will be private, between just you and Blaine. No one else will be allowed to be there. Usually, if it's wanted, a wedding ceremony can take place later, but to the vampire world, it's the mating ceremony that actually joins two people for life. I wanted to talk to you because I know your birthday is coming up, so there is the possibility for the mating ceremony as well..."

"Wait... has Blaine said anything?" Kurt asked, starting to get excited by the thought.

"The mating ceremony isn't something discussed except by the couple. Others might know but are not allowed to discuss it. But Kurt, that isn't what I wanted to talk to you about, I wanted to give you some information," Nick continued, knowing that his time was somewhat limited since classes would be starting soon.

"Kurt, like I said, with vampires, the mating ceremony is more important than any wedding ceremony could ever be. There are also some, I don't want to say rules, but in a way that is what they are. When and if Blaine ever asks you to become his mate, it's not where you can say "_can I think about it and get back with you later_" the way you could for an engagement. You will only be asked once, and your answer would be required to be given then. If you say yes, the ceremony will take place immediately, if you say no, or ask for more time, once again, it will never be asked again," Nick told Kurt, hoping he understood what he was saying.

"So, what happens if the answer is no, or I don't know now?" Kurt questioned.

"Then, your relationship will continue as it is now. Blaine will never leave you, he will stay with you, but your relationship will never progress. It would stay the equivalent of human dating. There will never be an engagement or a wedding. Blaine will stay with you until the time of your end," Nick answered.

"So until I die," Kurt whispered.

"Yes, until you die. You will never be changed or turned. You will never fully be able to enter Blaine's world. It will be almost as if you were an outsider watching his life. I have seen it happen myself, and it is painful for all involved. Once again, Blaine will love you for the rest of your life, will be there for you every step of the way, but your relationship will never be the same again," Nick answered.

"If I said no, could I later change my mind?" Kurt asked.

"No. Once your answer is given, that's it, either yes or no. There will be no going back. I don't want to be harsh, Kurt, but I just wanted you to know what you might be facing with either path you choose," Nick said quietly, watching as his friend sat there silent for a few minutes. "I wanted you to have time to think things through. The decision is yours to make, and Blaine won't push one way or the other. It will be left completely up to you," Nick said, wishing that he could tell Kurt he was running out of time, that a decision would be required faster than he thought. But that would be crossing a line of trust.

"Why are you telling me this, if you're not supposed to?" Kurt asked, standing up, starting to pace around the room.

"Kurt, you have to understand that as humans we are at a disadvantage. Vampires are raised knowing what to expect from the mating ceremony. They understand what it means if the answer is yes, no, or maybe. We don't. It's like we are entering a play in the second act, not knowing what transpired before. I was fortunate when I was dating Jeff. I had a very good friend named Zach. He was in school here at Dalton at the time and was also human. He had met his girlfriend in town shortly after transferring here. For them, like Jeff and me, it was instant love, instant attraction. His girlfriend, Traiah, was a member of the Dalton coven. She couldn't go to school here, but she lived here with Zach. She was already eighteen waiting for him to turn eighteen so that Zach could be turned. He had already told her that was his plan." Nick paused to judge his friend's mood before continuing. When he sensed no hesitation, he continued on.

"A week after Zach's eighteenth birthday, Traiah took Zach on vacation to Boston where she had a house. She planned this amazing mating ceremony for him. She had put a lot of thought into what he would like. The night she asked him to be her mate, he didn't know what to say, so he asked for more time. He asked her if he could get back with her on his decision. As a human, in our world, it was generally the man that asked the woman to marry him. Zach had been planning on asking Traiah, he even had a ring, but the minute he asked for more time, that was it. He might as well have said no. She never asked him again. When he asked her to marry him, she cried. She cried because she had to tell him no. When he asked why, she explained everything, how the mating ceremony worked because he asked for more time, he basically closed the book on them," Nick said with a far off look in his eyes and a sadness Kurt had never witnessed with Nick.

"What happened to them. If Traiah was part of the coven, why have I never heard of her or Zach?" Kurt asked, looking at Nick, needing to understand.

"Zach graduated the year before I did, and since he and Traiah were a non-mated couple, he was not allowed to stay. Blaine fought so that he could allow Zach to continue to live within the Dalton campus, so he and Traiah could stay here together, but there are rules in place that even Blaine had to adhere to. Zach was forced to move on. He started college in Boston, the last I heard he was going to Harvard to become a lawyer. Traiah moved there to be with him, and since she already owned a house, they moved in there. She will stay by his side for the rest of his life, and when he passes, Traiah will come back to Blaine, since he is still technically her coven leader, and she will request Sanctuary," Nick said the last part so quietly that Kurt almost missed it.

"What is Sanctuary?" Kurt asked, waiting on Nick to explain.

Nick stared at him for a minute. He had never planned on explaining to Kurt what Sanctuary was. He felt that that was Blaine's place to tell him when and if he decided it was necessary. "Kurt, when a vampires chosen one dies, it's like a sin against nature, something that should never happen. Vampires mate for life, Kurt, and losing one's chosen is a pain that never ends. When a vampire can take it no longer, they will request Sanctuary, or permission to die. They give up. They no longer want to live without their other half. When the time comes, Traiah will come back and plead for Sanctuary, and Blaine will allow it."

"All that because he asked for more time? How is that fair when he wasn't warned ahead of time? Why couldn't Traiah or someone else warn him? Let him know what the consequences would be?" Kurt asked, no longer concerned that he was missing his first period English class, this was far more important to him.

"That's not how it works, and at the time, he and I were the only humans that were also chosens. Jeff and I weren't that far into our relationship yet, so I had no clue. I am so very thankful that Zach told me, which is why I am telling you. Be thinking hard about your decision, Kurt, because you will not be allowed time later. I mean you don't have to instantly say yes or no, you will be allowed a few moments to make that decision, but if you ask for more time to think, know, at that moment, that your decision is instantly the same as a no, and there is no turning back from that," Nick said standing up and heading for the door. "Come on, we're already late for class, and Jeff is going to come looking for me soon."

Kurt sat in his chair for a few moments longer, lost in thought. He had had no idea how important the mating ceremony was, how it would basically map out the rest of his and Blaine's life together. The thought of them not being together, of Kurt dying, and Blaine eventually asking for Sanctuary had Kurt's heart ripping in two. He had already known that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Blaine, but if he were honest with himself, if Blaine had come to him today, asking for them to be mated, Kurt would have automatically asked for time to think.

Now if asked, Kurt knows he needs to be ready with the right answer. Because not only was his life depending on it but Blaine's as well. With a sigh, Kurt stood up and made his way to the door, and on to English class. Now not caring about school or learning in the slightest. He just wanted Blaine back so that he could settle all the thoughts running wild in his brain, crawl up in Blaine's lap for a moment, forget and just breathe.


	13. Chapter 13 Closing Ranks

A/N: Thank you to my beta JayHawkWrites for working through this, even though she was trying to get a chapter of her own story done. Thank you for all the Kudos, follows likes, and reviews. They help more than you know. Twinmom I wish I could thank you personally...

Chapter 13 Closing Ranks

Blaine was on the run all day, but he was happy with everything he had accomplished. Blaine had found Kurt's chosen gift, birthday present, and several other surprises for their time in New York. The only thing Blaine wasn't happy about was that he would be getting back home a lot later than he had intended. Time had gone too fast and stopped at the same time.

Blaine had started his morning hoping he would be home by 6 o'clock at the latest, but now it would be closer to midnight. Christos and Ronan had demanded he stay for a celebration with their coven, and since Blaine was a member of the ruling family, the closest thing their world had to royalty, he had been obligated to stay for a while. It wasn't that Blaine didn't enjoy his time with them, because he did. Reconnecting with people he knew and meeting the new members who had joined Christos's coven since the last time he was there was wonderful, but his thoughts were somewhere else, _with_ someone else.

Blaine understood why Christos and Ronan had wanted to throw him a party, why they had wanted to celebrate him finally finding Kurt. Everyone had started to wonder if Blaine would ever find his chosen one since it hadn't happened by his 20th birthday. It wasn't common, but there were records of vampires who never found their chosen, and lived their lives alone. This had led to a lot of concern within the vampire community, concern as to whether Blaine could adequately lead them when the time came if he didn't have the support of a mate by his side.

It was well known that even though Cooper was the eldest, Blaine would be the one stepping up when Michael Anderson decided to step down. Cooper had never been interested in being the ruling head of the family. He was content with his role as the coven leader over California, spending the rest of his days with Mara and Evie. Hence Blaine being given the Ohio coven instead of one of the larger ones, such as Boston, or Texas. Michael had wanted to keep Blaine close so that he could groom him, show him everything he would need to know when the time came for him to take over.

When Blaine had stayed as long as he felt he could, when he could no longer stand being away from Kurt a minute longer, he started saying his goodbyes. Christos wanted him to stay longer, but Blaine told them with a smile, that if he didn't get home soon, his chosen might opt to kill him, and this celebration would have been for nothing. Laughs spread across the room by most in attendance, but not all. Some looked at him with looks on their faces he couldn't describe but didn't like. Blaine needed to set up a meeting with his father soon to discuss this.

"That's funny, Lord Anderson, seeing as your chosen is human. Like he could ever hurt you. And isn't it funny that the future leader of our world is letting a mere human lead him around by the fang?" Zandra said with a look of almost disgust on her face.

Zandra O'Quinn was a purist. A person who felt that only born vampires were worthy of being part of the vampire community, and especially a part of the ruling family. To her, it didn't matter that Blaine had no choice as to who his chosen was, just like he had had no choice as to whether he was straight or gay. It didn't matter that Blaine had no choice as to whether or not Kurt was human or vampire. And to Zandra and people like her, it didn't matter that Kurt's heart spoke to him like no one else ever could and that he had known instantly that Kurt would be his life. No, she and people who believed like her felt that if your chosen was a human, you should do the vampire community a favor and spend the rest of your days alone, or if you still had to be with that '_person,'_ then keep them as a pet, or as a food source, since that was all they were worth of anyway.

"Zandra, you haven't met my Kurt," Blaine said, trying to hold on to his temper, it wasn't his place to say anything. That fell on Christos to handle.

"Lord Anderson, I apologize for the rudeness a member of my coven showed you. I will speak to Zandra personally," Christos said, shooting Zandra a look that let her know to keep her mouth shut or face the consequences. Apparently, she didn't know when to stop.

"So, we are just supposed to follow them blindly? Not speak up when we have concerns? Just because they happen to be the ruling family? For now, anyway," Zandra continued.

"Christos?" was all Blaine needed to say as he stood back and watched Jovan escort a fighting Zandra out of the room.

"Once again, Lord Anderson, I apologize for the way you were treated by one of my coven members. I promise you it will never happen again," Christos said, raising both hands, palms out to Blaine, and bowing his head.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Christos," Blaine said, nodding his head to him. "It wasn't like you said those things to me. I'll leave you to deal with it as you see fit, but I will, unfortunately, need to speak with my father about this."

"I understand completely. Ronan and I will see you Saturday at your chosen's party. Have a safe trip home," Christos said, before turning on his heels and following Jovan out of the room. Blaine could tell by the look on Christos's face that all hell was going to break loose. Zandra had just made Christos look like a fool in front of Blaine, and that would not go unpunished.

Blaine bowed his head to everyone else in attendance before he turned around and walked toward the door. He didn't know why, but he felt there was trouble brewing. Zandra was just too out there to be acting alone. Now, even though he had promised Kurt he would be back in school and spend the rest of tomorrow with him, he was going to have to break the said promise. He needed to meet with his father and tell him what had transpired tonight.

When Blaine's plane landed in Ohio, he called his father to let him know that he and Wes would be there first thing in the morning, that something had come up that Blaine needed to talk to him about. When he hung up with his father, Blaine drove straight to Dalton, ready to go home. "_Wes, I'm home. I'm going to go find Kurt. Please be ready in the morning. We need to go see my father,_" Blaine said, walking towards his room, he was going to change and then go to Kurt's room.

"_Is everything ok_?" Wes said with concern in his voice.

"_I'm not sure, to be honest, but we'll deal with it tomorrow. Enjoy the rest of your night_," Blaine said right before opening his door.

"_Well, at least Kurt won't be hard to find_," Wes said, right as Blaine heard Kurt's heartbeat coming from his bed.

"_It would seem he won't. Good night my friend. I'll see you in the morning_," Blaine said with a smile walking toward his bed and to Kurt.

After stripping down to his boxer briefs, Blaine pulled the covers back and crawled into bed behind Kurt, pulling him gently into his arms, instantly snuggling into his favorite spot on Kurt's neck, the place that always seemed to call to him. Blaine placed a soft kiss there and then laid his head on his pillow, he knew he wouldn't sleep, he wanted just to lay there and hold Kurt through the night. Relax his mind if at all possible.

"You're home," Kurt whispered, reaching for Blaine's hand.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry I woke you, sweetheart. Go back to sleep. We'll talk in the morning," Blaine said, kissing the back of Kurt's head.

"I missed you," Kurt said, yawning, snuggling further into his pillow.

"I missed you, too, sweetheart," Blaine said, pulling Kurt just a little closer to him.

"At least I have you tomorrow," Kurt said with another yawn and was soon drifting back to sleep, leaving Blaine laying there feeling guilty as hell.

oOoOo

"Why are you out of uniform this morning?" Kurt asked, just then noticing what Blaine was wearing. He had been so happy to see Blaine this morning that Kurt hadn't paid attention to anything other than his face. As they were walking, Kurt finally paid attention. Blaine looked good in what he had on, but it definitely wasn't a Dalton uniform. Today he was wearing a pair of black pinstripe slacks, a black shirt, a crimson red tie, and a black pinstriped jacket.

Blaine should have known better than to leave his room before he and Kurt talked. Since Kurt hadn't mentioned anything about him not being in uniform this morning, Blaine had assumed that Kurt realized he had something else he needed to do, that he would not be attending classes today. He should have learned a long time ago, that when dealing with Kurt, he should _never assume anything_….

But nope, Blaine had allowed them to leave his room, holding Kurt's hand as they walked, thinking about his upcoming meeting with his dad. Blaine should have stopped where they were the minute Kurt asked why Blaine wasn't in his uniform. The minute the question was asked, Blaine should have taken Kurt to a vacant classroom where they could have talked or even gone back to Alexander Hall. That way if Kurt started to get upset, they could have been somewhere private. Instead, Blaine just kept walking, assuming that Kurt would remember their conversation. A conversation where they had both agreed that if they had a problem with something the other person did, they would always talk to each other about it in private, they wouldn't air their problems in public. Once again, Blaine assumed.

"I need to go talk to dad this morning," Blaine said, straightening his tie.

"But you promised," Kurt said as they made their way toward the cafeteria.

"Kurt, I know I did, but something came up last night that has to be dealt with this morning. I'm sorry, but this can't wait," Blaine answered, trying to hold on to Kurt's hand as he pulled it out of his grasp.

"Yeah, sure it can't," Kurt said, walking into the cafeteria.

"What's that supposed to mean, Kurt?" Blaine asked, stopping in his tracks, realizing how loud Kurt was being as he walked towards the Warblers table.

"It's just a little convenient that you _have_ to go now," Kurt answered in a huff, stopping long enough to look at Blaine before turning around, walking over to Nick and sitting down.

"I told you, what I have to talk to him about just happened last night," Blaine answered, now standing beside Kurt, realizing his mistake instantly in letting Kurt out of his room.

"That's what you say, anyway," Kurt said, his voice getting a little louder, not paying attention, as every member of the coven turned to look at them.

"Kurt, some things came out last night at the party. If I had known ahead of time, I would have told you. Now, if you don't mind, can we go somewhere a little more private to finish this conversation?" Blaine asked, his voice soft, but Kurt could hear the anger building in Blaine. Kurt knew he was pushing it too far but just couldn't stop or back down.

"Party Blaine? _Party_? I thought you were away on coven business, not going out partying without me. If you didn't want to be with me, you could have just said that, instead of making up '_coven business'_ to keep me happy," Kurt said, seeing how angry Blaine was starting to look, but so mad himself he couldn't stop.

Blaine bent down so that his face was level with Kurt's, and in a gruff voice whispered in his ear, "I'm going to need you to keep your voice down or go somewhere private with me, Kurt. I will not stand for this attitude, or you yelling at me in front of my coven."

"Attitude, Blaine? Trust me, you don't need to deal with my _attitude_ at all, I'll see you tonight, or maybe I won't. I might just decide to go home and spend time with my family. You know, the people who like having me around," Kurt said, almost screaming, as he jumped up and ran out of the room.

"Fuck," Blaine said as he turned around to go after Kurt. He knows he handled that all wrong, but he couldn't back down in front of the members of his coven, not even for Kurt. Right as Blaine was about to walk out of the cafeteria, Adam stepped in front of him.

"Way to go there, Anderson. Glad to see you haven't lost your touch," Adam said, laughing.

"Listen, Conners, and listen carefully. You don't want to fuck with me right now. If you were smart, you would turn around and walk away from me while you still can," Blaine growled, so beyond pissed, he would happily take his feelings out on Adam.

"Is that another threat, Anderson, huh? That reminds me, though, we have a meeting with the principal today. I scheduled it for 12:30 pm, don't be late," Adam said, getting in Blaine's face, not backing down, actually moving closer. Blaine saw out of the corner of his eye as every member of his coven stood up.

"Oh, trust me, I haven't forgotten. I'll be there. Oh, and you might want to call your parents in for this one. Trust me. They'll want to be there. Now then, if you don't move your ass out of my way, I'll move it for you, and you won't enjoy what I do," Blaine said. He could only smirk as Adam stepped sideways, for once looking nervous.

Blaine managed to catch Kurt right before he got to his English class. Blaine grabbed his arm and started pulling him towards an empty classroom. He quickly opened the door, dragged Kurt in and shut and locked the door behind him.

"**Sit!" **Blaine said, pointing to one of the empty chairs. "I'm sorry, Kurt, that you're upset. I'm sorry I won't be here with you today like I had intended to be, but that doesn't give you the right to scream at me and make me look weak in front of my coven. We've talked about this before. We had an agreement. I would _never_ treat you the way you just treated me out there. I would _never_ yell at you in a public place, no matter how mad at you I was. That's why we agreed we would have these discussions in private and the reason I brought you in here instead of airing our business for everyone to hear in the cafeteria. Now please, sit down, and we can talk," Blaine said, running his hand through his hair, pacing the room trying to calm down. His friends made their relationships seem so easy.

"So, what do you need to talk to your dad about that is so crucial that you can't wait until your daily conference call?" Kurt asked, sitting down, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I need to talk to dad about something that happened at that party last night," Blaine said, still pacing.

"Ok. So why were you at a party last night when you told me you had coven business you needed to handle? Why were you at a party when you could have been here with me, or heaven forbid could have taken me with you?" Kurt asked in disbelief. Was Blaine afraid to be seen with him outside of the walls of Dalton?

"It _was_ coven business," Blaine said even though it was a lie. He couldn't exactly tell Kurt the real reason why he was away, or what he was doing, still hoping to surprise him. "Kurt, another coven leader, held the party in celebration of me finding you. Since the party was being held in my honor, and because I was in his territory and my position within our community, I had to stay." Blaine said, trying to explain.

"What position? You're a coven leader like he is. They're not above you, so why did you _have_ to stay?" Kurt asked, getting upset again.

"You're right, Kurt, he isn't above me. I'm above him. Listen, I need to go, but we will talk about this tonight, I promise," Blaine said, trying to calm himself and Kurt down.

"That's right, Blaine. Just leave, go if you want away from me so badly. Go to another party, go hang out with your friends, or do whatever you think you need to do that's more important than being with me. But don't come looking for me when you're done, because I won't be here. I'm going home," Kurt said, almost screaming again, standing up and walking toward the classroom door, only to have the door blocked by Blaine.

"Don't do that, Kurt. Don't forget the conversation we had when we got back together. If you go home this way, then don't come back. You need to make up your mind. I'll be back when I have spoken with my father, and we can talk more then. If you decide to leave before we talk, we're done. There will be nothing left to talk about. You can stay here, and we can talk when I get back, or you can leave and go home. The decision is yours, but just know that will be it. There will be no more chances, we'll be over. So think about your choices Kurt," Blaine said, opening the door, not waiting for Kurt to answer. He had to get out of that room before he said something he knew he would regret.

"_Wes, I'm on my way to the car. I'll meet you there._" Blaine said, slamming the classroom door shut behind him.

Kurt stood back and watched as Blaine walked away, jumped a little when the door slammed, feeling guilty about how he had acted. He had, once again, jumped Blaine in front of a room full of people that Blaine was in charge of leading. Blaine had asked Kurt to calm down, had done it quietly, so as not to embarrass him, but Kurt had just kept getting louder, not caring that he was embarrassing Blaine. Then it hit Kurt, not only had Blaine not told him goodbye, he had not fed that morning either. "_Shit_."

oOoOo

"So, what's going on? What happened last night?" Wes asked as they made their way towards Blaine's father's office.

"You know I have to discuss it with my father first," Blaine answered, knocking on Michael's office door before walking in. Blaine went over and hugged his father in greeting and then shook the hand of Mark Montgomery, Wes's father, and Michaels second. Standing back, Blaine watched as Wes greeted his father and then Michael with a bow of his head.

"Ok, son. You two have a seat and tell me what is going on," Michael had been instantly concerned, when the minute Blaine's plane had touched down last night, he had called and said he and Wes would be here first thing this morning. It wasn't unusual for Blaine to come home, but Wes being there meant there was more going on than just a visit.

"Father, while I was in New York I, of course, went to see Christos to let him know I was in town, and that I would be back this weekend with Kurt. He threw me a party last night to celebrate my finding Kurt. Everything was fine, but I got some looks I didn't really understand from some of his coven members. I didn't really think much about it until I was telling everyone goodbye and Zandra O'Quinn made some comments. Christos tried to shut her down pretty quickly, but she was spouting purist rhetoric," Blaine answered.

"Such as?" Michael asked, sitting on the edge of his desk.

"Well, I had made the comment that I needed to start heading home, or Kurt would kill me. Zandra commented on how, 'wasn't it funny, that the future leader of our world was letting a human lead him around by the fang,'" Blaine said.

"She said what?" Michael asked, standing up. Saying that a man was being led by the fang by his chosen was like a slap in the face.

"Christos tried to shut her down, but she kept talking. She said, and I quote, '_So, we are just supposed to follow them blindly? Not speak up when we have concerns? Just because they happen to be the ruling family? For now, anyway_.' This made me feel like something was going on that we might need to look into," Blaine answered, watching as his father paced for a few minutes, and then walked up to Mark and had a whispered conversation.

"You might just be right. I think I need to have a conversation with Christos and this Zandra person myself. For now, I think anytime you're leaving Dalton, Wes needs to accompany you, especially when Kurt is with you," Michael said, knowing that Blaine was going to have an issue with this.

"Father, I can handle myself," Blaine answered, not liking this at all. When he and Kurt left Dalton together, it was usually because they were going on a date. He didn't want Wes with him during his private time with Kurt, and Blaine knows Wes won't like being there for it either.

"I know you can, son. In this, I have no doubt, but when you have Kurt with you, you will be concentrating too much on keeping him safe and you won't be watching your own back. Wes can be there to do that. That is what a second is there for son," Michael said, understanding Blaine's hesitance. It had taken him a while to get used to Mark being there whenever he took Pam out, too. It was just something that Blaine would have to get used to.

"What about this weekend?" Blaine asked, standing up facing his father, surely Wes would not have to accompany them there.

"I'm sorry, son. I know what this weekend means to you, but yes, Wes will need to be with you, especially since you will be in New York. He doesn't have to stay in your apartment, though. I know of at least one that is free on your floor that he can stay in. I'm sure by now, Wes knows how to blend into the background so that Kurt won't even know he's there. Until we find out if something is going on, it would be better to play it safe, don't you think?" Michael asked.

Blaine could, unfortunately, do nothing but agree. Keeping Kurt safe was his number one priority, and if that meant having Wes with him, then Wes would be there. Michael quickly called the other coven leaders to let them know what was going on and to advise them there would be no conference call today. The only person Michael hadn't called was Christos himself, deciding he would talk to him when he got there, that way, he could get a true feeling about how Christos acted. He needed to determine if Christos had known how one of his coven members had felt all along. If so, this might go far deeper than he thought and if some significant changes were going to need to be made and quickly.

When Michael finished his final phone call, leaving Cooper for last, he stood up and walked towards Blaine. "Remember what I said, son. If you go anywhere, especially with Kurt, Wes is with you."

"I understand, Father. Kurt's safety is too important to ignore your warning," Blaine said, standing up.

"I agree. Now, if you're ready, I think we need to go to Dalton. I want to look over the conference room, and see if there is anything we might need in case we have to hold emergency meetings there. I don't feel comfortable having them in New York until we get everything figured out. Blaine, how many empty apartments do we have available in Dalton in case we need to bring people in?" Michael asked as they walked towards their cars.

"I know there are four family apartments available on my floor of Alexander Hall, and at least twenty on the third level. We have several empty dorm rooms in the other halls. Do you really think that is going to be necessary?" Blaine asked, stopping by his dad's car.

"I don't know, but like with the conference room, I would rather be ready. Cooper and Mara can always stay in his old room at the house, and Evie can use yours if you don't mind. I just would rather have everything in place if we need it, instead of trying to play catch up after the fact. I also feel like we might need to advise Bob Archer of the possibility of bringing more people in. I know you are over Dalton, but with everything else you have to keep up with, it might be nice to have a second set of hands handling things," Michael said, getting in his car and starting it up.

"Whatever you think is best, Father. I'll see you at Dalton," Blaine said, walking towards his car and climbing in.

When the four men got to Dalton they went straight to the conference room. To get there, they had to walk through the cafeteria. Kurt was sitting with Nick when he saw Blaine and Wes walking in, and was a little upset when Blaine didn't come straight over to him. It wasn't until every vampire in the room quickly stood up, and bowed their heads that Kurt realized Michael Anderson was there as well. Michael was walking beside a man Kurt didn't recognize. Blaine was walking beside Wes, behind the two other men, if you could consider what they were doing walking. It was almost like they glided across the floor. Kurt watched as Blaine walked behind his father, with an air of authority he was born with, and Kurt couldn't have been more proud to be able to tell everyone that Blaine was his. Well, if he hadn't messed everything up, that is.

"Who's that with Blaine, Wes, and Micheal," Kurt asked Nick when he finally sat back down.

"That's Mark Montgomery, Michael Anderson's second, and Wes's father. I wonder what's going on?" Nick whispered to Jeff, for once speaking verbally so Kurt could hear the conversation as well.

"I'm not sure, but it doesn't look good. The last time Michael Anderson was here was when there was talk of a rebellion a few years ago," Jeff also answered quietly.

"I wonder if that was what Blaine was talking about his morning?" Kurt asked, starting to feel a twinge of guilt about how he had acted.

"What did he say?" Nick and Jeff asked together, and Kurt noticed as every vampire at the table stopped and turned to look at him, the same question on their faces.

"He said he had gone to a party last night that the coven leader threw in his honor for finding me. He said some things happened that he needed to talk to his dad about first thing this morning," Kurt answered.

"That would be Christos. No wonder Blaine looked on edge this morning," Jeff answered.

That comment from Jeff made Kurt feel even worse. He hadn't noticed that Blaine seemed on edge this morning, other than what Kurt himself caused that is. He had been more concerned about himself, what he wanted, what he was feeling, instead of whatever it was that Blaine felt was important enough he had to go straight to his father this morning and talk about. Kurt had a lot he needed to make up for. He was just hoping Blaine would give him a chance.

oOoOo

"_Have you decided what you are going to do to Adam yet_?" Wes asked Blaine.

"_I know what I would like to do. I spent a lot of time thinking about it when I found out he had stolen Kurt's phone, and then again this morning after he confronted me in the cafeteria. I know what I would love to do, but he hasn't done anything to warrant it. He hasn't really laid hands on Kurt, other than holding his hand a couple of times. The only 'bad' he has done to him is stealing his phone. Everything else has been done to me_," Blaine answered. So glad they had a way of communicating without their fathers having to hear it.

"_True, but you have to do something. He's getting out of hand_," Wes answered.

"_I know, and I have been weighing my options. I have to lead by example, Wes. I can't let my temper control my actions. That is something I'm slowly starting to learn. If given the opportunity when things happened, I was mad enough to snap his head off. I can't do that, though. I have to show the people following me that that is not how we handle issues like this. If I did what I wanted to do to Adam, I would send the wrong message to the coven. So, I have decided to handle this the only way I truly can. The Anderson's own this school, and unbeknownst to Adam, I run it. We have an anti-theft policy. He stole Kurt's phone. I remember the bylaws since I helped rewrite them when I took over. For most things, students have to be given second chances, warnings against doing the same thing again, but theft is the only thing they can be instantly expelled for with no second chances. That is the only thing I have. Do I wish I could do more? Yes, but I have to do what's best for the coven, and not myself_," Blaine answered, stopping as they got to the conference room door.

"Everything should be in order here," Blaine said, opening the door and allowing his father to proceed him into the room. "I usually check in here once a week to make sure."

The conference room was huge and could hold up to sixty people at one time. There were mini fridges set up across the walls to house blood for people whose chosen were vampires and needed donor blood.

"I know we had talked about amping up security here when we had our last issue. What did you decide on?" Michael asked, looking around the room, noticing all the little changes that Blaine had added since taking over, proud of everything he saw, and even prouder of Blaine.

"We added additional cameras around the perimeter and the human student's areas. Extra security staff was hired so that someone is working 24/7. They walk the perimeter of the school every fifteen minutes. If you noticed when you got here, the entrance gates have been replaced, both the humans and ours have been reinforced. I had to secure the place in a way that left Dalton still looking like a school and not some fortress. I have worked with Bob Archer and we have contingency plans in place if we need to get all humans out of the school, even the boarders. As you know, some of my coven members own motels and apartments in the area, so we always have places to house the students until we can get them back here or home, whatever is needed. I have worked with Declan and made sure we always have cars on standby, and the corporate jets are always kept ready to go at a moment's notice," Blaine said, watching his father's face, hoping what he had done was enough.

"Good job, son. Excellent," Michael said with a smile. "The only thing I would suggest is reaching out to the blood bank and letting them know we may need a bigger supply of all types on standby, without hindering the area hospitals, of course. Oh, and do you have any idea yet how many rooms are available in the student dorms?"

"No, that's something Bob usually handles since he is the one dealing with new students on a day to day basis. I have an appointment with him at 12:30, so I'll get with him on that then," Blaine answered, walking around the room, double-checking all the refrigerators in the room to make sure they were all in working order.

"That was quick Blaine, when did you have time to set that up," Michael asked, surprised that Blaine already had a scheduled time.

"Oh, it isn't because of this. I already had a meeting scheduled for something else going on," Blaine answered. Hoping against hope, his father wouldn't ask him what. He should have known better.

"What's going on, Blaine?" Michael asked, noticing the look that Blaine was shooting Wes.

So Blaine had to tell him everything. How Adam was the person that Kurt had gone out with right after they had first gotten together because he had already promised he would. He then went on to tell Michael everything Adam had said and done since then, ending with him stealing Kurt's phone while Blaine was away.

"So, we have a meeting today with Bob. I suggested Adam have his parents there as well. I thought the only thing you would let me get by with was a permanent suspension, so that is what I am going to do. The school bylaws state that for theft, there is no warning given, there is automatic expulsion. Unless, of course, you feel generous enough to let me take things in a different direction?" Blaine said with a grin.

"Umm, no. I think what you have planned is the perfect punishment. I will, however, need to be there to support my son as your legal guardian, of course, since you are just a student as well. Also, Mark, as our lawyer, will be there to make sure all legalities are followed to the letter," Michael said, smiling, ready to see Blaine in action. He had grown so much since becoming a coven leader. He had matured into someone that any parent would be proud of.

When the time came for the meeting with Bob and Adam, the four men made their way towards the front office. They were surprised to see Adam and his parents were already there. When Bob saw Michael walk into the room, he instantly stood up and bowed his head, looking nervous.

"Lord... I mean, Mr. Anderson, I wasn't expecting to see you today," Bob said, waiting for the four to sit down before sitting back down himself.

"Well, Bob, when my son informed me of everything that has been going on over the last month, I felt it was my place to be here to support him," Michael said with a grin on his face, letting Bob know that he was merely there to watch Blaine in action and that Blaine was, as always, the one in control of everything going on today and every other day.

"Your son? You would try to have me believe this is your son when you look more along the age to be his brother," someone Blaine could only assume was Adam's father said with a sneer on his face. He didn't like being called into the principal's office, especially since he knew his son wouldn't have done anything wrong.

Blaine looked at his dad. He had really never paid attention to how young Micheal looked. Michael had always just been his dad, but since he was also a born vampire as well, his body had stopped aging at 17 as Blaine's had. His parents and his grandparents as well all looked young enough to be Blaine's siblings. The only person other than the Conners, who actually looked their age was Bob Archer, and that is because he had been turned by his mate when he was 35 years old.

"I can assure you, I am Blaine's father. I just take really good care of my body, and it doesn't hurt that my family ages well either," Michael said with a laugh.

"Ok, gentleman. I understand the two of you have some issues going on that you needed to bring to my attention. Mr. Connor's, since you were the one that called the meeting, I will let you go first," Bob said, even though Blaine had already told him everything that had transpired.

Adam told them everything that had happened. Every time Blaine had threatened him, about the time Blaine had thrown him against the wall in a chokehold. How if other members of the Warblers hadn't shown up when they did that, he would have probably been strangled to death. "Isn't that right, Wes? You saw it all."

"I don't know what you're talking about, the time I saw you outside of Kurt's dorm you were making some wild accusations about how it was Blaine who had hurt Kurt, even though we all know that Blaine wouldn't hurt a hair on his boyfriend's head. What I think is that you just want Kurt for yourself and hoped you could break them up, that's why you kept going after Kurt," Wes answered with a smile.

"What are you insinuating, young man? My son isn't gay. You're just saying that stuff to make your friend look better," Mr. Connors said, standing up, looking at Wes.

"I can only tell you what I saw, sir. I have no reason to lie. Also, since there are security cameras all around Dalton, it wouldn't be hard to prove what I said," Wes said, shooting a look at Adam, knowing the instant he realized he had been busted taking Kurt's phone. The cameras weren't common knowledge among the human students. They had been well hidden.

"Ok, Mr. Anderson, we have heard Mr. Connors side, what do you have to say?" Bob asked Blaine.

"Well, Adam has been continually hitting on my boyfriend since the day we became a couple. Kurt had agreed to go out with him once, and after that, Adam wouldn't leave Kurt alone. He kept touching him, and as Wes said, he kept making out like I was the one who hurt Kurt. I could never have done that because of how much I love him. I kept warning Adam to stay away from Kurt, and he wouldn't. While I was out of town for the last two days, someone stole Kurt's phone. Wes looked at the security tapes from that day, from around the time that Kurt's phone was taken, and it clearly showed Adam pulling it out of Kurt's pocket. Later, at my request, Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff snuck into Adam's room and found the phone. Wes held it up to the camera when they walked out of Adam's room as additional proof," Blaine answered, noticing how Adam slid down in his chair.

"Just what kind of school are you running here that you allow students to view security footage and sneak into other students' rooms?" Mrs. Conners asked.

"I don't know if Adam has advised you or not, but Wes is the R.A. over Alexander Hall. He and every R.A. within Dalton have access to view that footage. And, because they had reason to suspect your son of theft, Wes had every right to enter that room, and to bring someone with him as a witness to what he found. Mr. and Mrs. Connors, this school has not only an anti-bullying policy but also an anti-theft policy as well. I have reviewed the footage that clearly shows your son stealing Mr. Hummel's phone from his pocket, as well as Wes and his friends finding it in your son's room. I leave it up to Blaine as to how he wants to handle the situation."

"Why does a child get to decide on my son's future? Isn't that your job?" Mr. Connors yelled.

"It is under normal circumstances, yes. But as the owner of this school, the ultimate decision falls to him," Bob said, wanting to laugh so hard, but holding on to it somehow, even when Blaine quietly told him to stop.

"They own the school?" Adam whispered, looking at Blaine, only now realizing how bad he had messed up. He loved going to Dalton. It was the best school he had ever been in. He didn't like the idea of switching schools, especially in the middle of his senior year.

"Yes, we do," Blaine said, standing up, facing Adam. "I have put up with a lot from you, hoping you would get your act together and realize that Kurt didn't want you. I put up with all the garbage you spouted at me, all the lies and insinuations, but theft is something that will not be tolerated by anyone here. You need to clean out your locker and your dorm room. You're permanently suspended from Dalton Academy effective immediately."

"You can't do that. You have no right. We'll be contacting our lawyer," Mrs. Connors said, looking around the room.

"Yes, Mrs. Connors, he can. Mr. Anderson is well within his rights to do just as he said. My name is Mark Montgomery, and I am the lawyer for the Anderson's as well as Dalton Academy. Have your lawyer contact me, and I will send them a copy of the paperwork you signed the day you enrolled your son at this school. I will also send them a copy of the security footage clearly showing what your son did, and subsequently, what my son, Wes, found. It is all very legal and above board," Mark Montgomery answered.

"Son? How are you people old enough to have sons their age, much less you being old enough to be a lawyer?" Mrs. Connors asked in disbelief.

"Good living, I assume," Mark answered her, handing Mrs. Connors his business card. "Have your lawyer contact me, and I will forward everything to them."

"Mr. and Mrs. Connors, that completes our business here. You will be receiving a refund for the tuition you have paid for Adam. Please exit Dalton as soon as possible," Bob said, standing up, reaching out to shake the Connors' hands only to be ignored as the three turned around and walked out the door.

"I'm proud of how you handled yourself, son. I know you wanted to do more, and I would have understood if you had. However, being a good leader sometimes means knowing when to pick your battles, even when your heart fights with your mind," Michael said, shaking Blaine's hand with a proud smile on his face.

oOoOo

Kurt was sitting in French class later that day when he watched as Jeff tilted his head sideways, and then he and every vampire in the room stood up and walked out of the room. Madame Bouché stood as well and advised the students that classes had been canceled for the rest of the day. They should use their time off wisely, and then she, like everyone else, was gone. Jeff hadn't even taken the time to explain to Kurt what was going on, everyone just left. Kurt had never felt so left out of things since coming to Dalton. Usually, someone filled Kurt in as to what was happening. He was usually in the know, so to speak. If Blaine was too busy to tell him something, Jeff or Nick always would. This time, however, nothing. No sideways glance, no promises to explain later. This had Kurt really concerned that he had messed up worse than he thought, and the coven was closing ranks.

Kurt's first instinct was to go find Blaine and apologize, or just hang out in Blaine's room until he got there. After what happened though, after the scene Kurt had made this morning, he decided to wait for Blaine in his own dorm. He just hoped he hadn't messed up so bad that Blaine wouldn't show. Kurt walked in his room, sat down on his bed and waited for Blaine to come, hoping like hell he would.


	14. Chapter 14 Changes

A/N: Thanks to JayhawkWrites for the encouragement, and for catching my mistakes. Thanks to everyone who has left reviews, likes, and Kudos, they keep me writing.

Chapter 14 Changes

Blaine's first thought after his dad and Mark left, was going to find Kurt. Their last argument was sitting heavy on his mind, but he had coven business he had to take care of. He had hundreds of people under his control that were depending on him. So, for now, even though it was killing him, they had to come first. Kurt would have to wait.

"Ok, everyone," Blaine said as the meeting began. "I called this meeting because I needed to let you know about a few things that are going on. I can't get into a lot of details yet, but I will as soon as I can. When I was in New York last night, some things happened that I think everyone needs to be aware of. A particular individual within the New York coven made comments that were disturbing and purist in nature. I have a feeling this person isn't alone in their thinking, judging by the looks other individuals in the group were giving her." Blaine was making sure to make eye contact with as many of the attendees as possible, constantly gauging reactions of the news he was telling.

"My father is flying to New York to speak with Christos as we speak, to see just how deep this might go," Blaine continued. "As we at Dalton know, because my father is over the covens he can have nonverbal communication within all the covens. The rest of us can only communicate within our coven and close family. This is the way it works in other covens as well. Because of who he is, my father has access to all. No one outside of this coven and my family knows this. So Father is hoping to hear what others might think he can't. I know this might not sit well with some of you, you might see it as spying on that coven, but for the safety of our world, this is a step that has to be taken. We have to find out how deep this goes and if there is a purist rebellion in the works," Blaine said, continuing to survey the room as more information was said.

"Until we find out how the wind blows so to speak, we all need to be on our guard," Blaine continued. "For now, we are going to be making some changes to our day-to-day operations. You may notice some things going on around campus and I wanted everyone to have a heads up. Because of things that were said, we will be beefing up security. As it stands right now, I have it set up so that our security team patrols the grounds every 15 minutes. As we speak, Bob Archer is working with security to have more staff added to the rotation, so that someone is continuously patrolling the grounds. More cameras are being added in our human student areas, and around the school perimeter." Seeing no resistance to the new security system, Blaine continued.

"The keypad system that we use when coming from the parking facility into Alexander Hall is going to be added to all doors separating the human areas from ours. I know this sucks guys trust me, and as soon as we determine there is no threat, these can be disabled. All pads are being programmed with the same code we use now, so don't worry about trying to remember twenty different codes," Blaine said with a laugh.

"Also, I know we have always discouraged sharing the keypad code with your human chosen. The reason for this at the time was simple. We only had the one locked door. The one that separates Alexander Hall from the parking structure where our blood bank is housed. When that decision was made, it was determined there was no need for them to have access to those areas on their own. Until they became your mate and were turned, they still parked in the student parking area, and, until they were turned, there was no real need for them to have access to the blood bank. Therefore, it was decided there was no reason for them to be given the code. If they were going to be in those areas, they would be with you anyway. Because of the changes being instituted today, that is no longer the case. Your chosen is just as much a part of this coven as you are. They need access to their homes, and of course, to you. They also deserve to have full access to all areas of the school, except one. The only pad that will be different is the one going into the conference room. We are asking that that code not be shared. There should be no need for them to be there anyway. Once that one has been set up, you will be given that code. We are hoping to get by with just adding a fifth digit to the already existing code," Blaine stopped and looked at Wes. "Can you think of anything I missed?"

"The only thing I would add is that you might see some outside coven members around campus occasionally. The conference room and the apartments on the third floor are being set up in case emergency meetings are needed. Everyone who isn't directly associated with the Dalton coven will be given security badges to wear while they are on campus. Visitors will not be given the door passcodes. Instead, their security badges will be programmed to allow them access to only the areas they need to be in. The conference room will be stocked with blood and the apartments upstairs have a separate elevator, so access to Alexander Hall will not be granted. The only exception to this will be if we need to open the four empty family apartments not in use within Alexander Hall. We will try to save those for last and, if possible, for family members who are not part of our coven directly," Wes explained and, like Blaine, was making eye contact with the coven to ensure they were understanding the expectations and new information.

"The only exception to the badge rule, of course, will be anyone within Lord Michael and Lady Pam's direct family. These individuals will not need badges because they are all very well known. If you see anyone on campus who isn't familiar and they are not wearing a badge, please contact Blaine, myself, and the security team as soon as possible," Wes ended, watching Sasha. Blaine knew they were having a private conversation. She was looking concerned.

"Ok, before everyone goes their separate ways, does anyone have any questions or concerns?" Blaine asked.

"How bad is the threat?" David asked, and Blaine saw everyone in the room nod their heads.

"Right now, we're not positive that there is a threat. Most of the measures that are taking place are precautionary only," Wes answered.

"Do we have any idea when we might know something more definite?" Nick asked.

"I'm sorry to say that we don't, but as soon as we do, you will be advised," Blaine answered, understanding Nick's concerns instantly, seeing the way he was holding Jeff's hand in almost a death grip. Nick, unlike most of the people in the room, still had living, human parents, and siblings. "Nick, don't worry. If it gets bad, your family will be brought in," Blaine explained, hoping it would give his friend some comfort.

"Thank you," Nick said with a small smile, taking a deep breath and leaning his head on Jeff's shoulder.

"Any other questions?" Blaine asked, glancing around the room.

"Why aren't we being given key cards instead of using the keypad? Wouldn't that be more convenient?" Trent asked.

"It would be, yes, but what happens if you lose your card? Anyone who finds it will have full access to places they do not need to be. The security risk would be too high. By using a code, we can guarantee only the people who are supposed to be in certain areas have access," Blaine answered. He had waited for that question to be asked, and of course, it was asked by the one person who notoriously lost everything.

"Oh, ok," Trent said, biting his lip, looking down as every vampire in the room looked at him and snickered.

"Why are we doing this? Why are you making all of us go through all these extra steps when the purists are only interested in turned vampires and human chosen anyway. Why can't they watch their own backs and let the rest of us live our lives? They're already being allowed to creep their way into our world, isn't that enough?" Sebastian had the nerve to ask.

Blaine and every other member of his coven who had either human or turned chosen growled deep in their chests, squatting, ready to attack over the audacity that had just been spoken by their coven member. Before Sebastian had the time even to blink, Blaine was in his face with the loudest growl of all, grabbing him by the lapels of his blazer, pulling him so close they almost touched.

"In this _family_, it doesn't matter whether a chosen is human or a turned vampire. They are still part of this _coven. _**They will be protected at all cost**_**s**_. How dare you make a remark like that, when just a month ago you were sniffing around Kurt's ass," Blaine growled out, more pissed off than he had ever been in his life.

"Ahhh, and there's the real reason for all these stupid changes boys and girls. Anderson's little boy toy. You're right. I was sniffing around him because Anderson, you have to admit, he has one hell of a sexy ass, even for a human. Given a chance, I would have popped that ass and made him my bitch," Sebastian said with a sleazy look on his face. It was a look that stayed there until Blaine decked him and knocked him on his ass. Sebastian might be strong, but he would never be able to go head to head with an enraged mate, especially when said mate was an Anderson.

"**How dare you**! You know, for that comment, I'm within my rights to kill you?" Blaine growled out, trying to pull his arm away from Wes so that he could tear into Sebastian.

"_Blaine, back down, he's not worth it. Think about what you said this morning about Adam_," Wes said, trying to calm Blaine down.

"_This is fucking different, and you know it. Would you stand ideally by and let Sebastian make those kinds of comments about Sasha_?" Blaine asked, still trying to pull his arm free from Wes, and now Jeff, who had jumped in to help Wes out.

"_No, I wouldn't, but I'm different from you. I'm not the fucking leader of this coven. I'm not the one that has every person he is over watching his every move. They depend on you to make the right decision for all of us. I know this is hard. I know you want to tear Sebastian apart for what he said, and you're more than within your rights to do so. However, I would concentrate more on the words he spouted __**before**__ he started talking about Kurt instead of the words after. We need to see what Sebastian meant by what he said, and if he has any connections with certain individuals in New York_," Wes said, finally calming Blaine down.

"_You're right. Thank you, friend, for having a clearer head than me_," Blaine said, relaxing, but not taking his eyes off of Sebastian.

"_That's what I'm here for. Now then, what are we going to do with him_?" Wes asked, nodding at Sebastian.

"_Call security and have Sebastian taken to his dorm. He is not allowed out for any reason until my father has time to read him. Make sure his phone is taken away from him as well. I don't want anyone outside of this coven knowing about our added security or the knowledge about my father's gifts. If there is a rebellion in the works, we don't want them to know before we are ready,_" Blaine said, standing back a little, trying to get some more distance between himself and Sebastian.

"Ok, everyone, the meeting is over. We'll meet again when more information is known. If you have any additional questions, come to either Wes or myself. Enjoy the rest of your evening. Don't forget to find your chosen and give them the code, also feel free to share with them as much, or as little about what's going on as you feel is needed," Blaine said, watching as Sebastian was taken out of the room fighting.

Blaine walked towards his office. His first instinct was to go straight to Kurt and pull him into his arms and just hold him. After everything that had happened today, he just wanted Kurt close, but Blaine still had business he had to take care of before he could. He called his father and advised him of all the changes that had been made today, the changes still to be made, and then about Sebastian. Michael would be coming back to Dalton tomorrow to read Sebastian.

oOoOo

Kurt watched the clock as the minutes ticked by, waiting for Blaine to come to him. As time moved on, he was beginning to wonder if this time, Blaine just wouldn't come. Had Kurt finally pushed too far this morning, and even though he knew Blaine loved him, he just decided it was too much trouble. Kurt waited until almost seven and then decided to go to Blaine instead of waiting for Blaine to come to him. He had to fix this. He had to make this better. Kurt couldn't lose him over something this stupid.

Kurt walked out of his dorm and slowly made his way to Alexander Hall. When he got to the door, the first thing he noticed was that a keypad had been added since he left this morning. His heart sank, knowing before he reached out to test the door, what he would find. Sure enough, a never locked door had been locked, barring his entrance. Shaking his head, Kurt made his way back to his dorm. This time, he had taken it too far and had lost the most important person in his world. With tears streaming down his face, Kurt pulled out his suitcase and slowly started to pack up his room. He would come back later and pick up what he couldn't take with him today. Kurt had to leave. He couldn't stand the thought of being at Dalton and not being allowed to be with Blaine. Seeing him every day and not being able to be in his arms would hurt too much.

Since he wouldn't need them anymore, Kurt decided to leave his school uniforms behind. When he'd fit everything in the suitcase he could, he looked around his room one last time. After Blaine and Kurt had started dating, Blaine had let it slip what he had done to the room so that Kurt would feel more at home, and he had. Kurt had loved everything Blaine had done. He would miss being here. He would miss Nick, Jeff, and the other friends he had made, but most of all, Kurt would miss Blaine. Wiping the tears off of his face, he slowly opened his door, only to find Blaine standing there, reaching his hand up to knock on the door.

"Kurt?" Blaine questioned, seeing the suitcase Kurt was holding in his hand, feeling his heart break. Kurt had decided to leave him after all. He wasn't even willing to try.

"Don't worry. I'm leaving. You won't have to deal with me anymore," Kurt said with his voice breaking.

"Kurt, what are you talking about?" Blaine asked, staring at Kurt, trying to understand.

"I know you've come to tell me to leave. That I messed up and you're done. Don't worry, save your speech, I'm leaving," Kurt said, looking anywhere but at Blaine. He couldn't stand to see if Blaine agreed.

"What are you talking about, sweetheart?" Blaine asked, taking the suitcase out of Kurt's hand and sitting it on the floor, reaching out to pull Kurt close. He had almost been too late. If he had gotten here after Kurt left, that would have been it for them, mistake or not. After the conversation they had this morning, Blaine would have assumed Kurt had made his decision and would not have gone after him.

"I waited, Blaine. I waited for you to come to me so we could talk. I saw you and your dad at lunch. When I saw Wes later without you, I knew your meeting with your dad was over, and still, you didn't come to me. I waited as long as I could and then decided that maybe you were too mad to come to me, so I was going to go to you. I was going to see if I could fix what I had done, but the door that is never locked was now locked. I knew what that meant. You were over it. You were over us, so I came back here and packed my stuff. I couldn't stand the thought of you kicking me out, so I was leaving on my own," Kurt said, looking down, still refusing to look at Blaine.

"I'm such an idiot," Blaine said with a sigh, shaking his head. "I told everyone to make sure they told their chosen about the locks and then failed to tell my own. I am so sorry. That lock wasn't put there to keep you out, Kurt, I promise. Nothing could be further from the truth. Come on, let's go home, and we can talk it out."

"Home?" Kurt asked, looking confused.

"Yes, sweetheart, home. Come on, and we can talk when we get there," Blaine said, picking up Kurt's suitcase, reaching out for Kurt's hand as they made their way to Alexander Hall. Blaine punched in the key code, opened the door, and slowly led Kurt to his apartment.

"Ok, there are a few things we need to talk about, but would you mind if I kissed you first?" Blaine asked first, sitting Kurt's suitcase down on the floor, and then walking over to Kurt, pulling him into his arms.

"I wish you would," Kurt said, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and he slowly lowered his head and gently kissed him.

"I've missed you," Blaine whispered before deepening the kiss, pulling Kurt just a little closer, needing to hold him for a few minutes before their talk. It had been too long since Kurt had been in his arms. With one more gentle squeeze, Blaine stepped back, placed his hand on Kurt's lower back, and guided him over to the chairs by the fireplace. Motioning for Kurt to sit down, Blaine sat in the chair beside him and turned his body so that he was looking at Kurt.

"Kurt, I'm sorry about this morning," Blaine began. He had so much he wanted to say, and apologizing was at the top of his list. "I wish I had had time to explain to you what was going on. Some things have happened that needed to be taken care of immediately. This might happen again in the future, where I have to leave you for a while, but know this, I will _NEVER _not want to be with you or to spend my days with you. You are the most important person in my life. I dream of spending my eternity with you if you will allow me to, but there are going to be times when I can't be with you. There are going to be times when I have to put my coven first. This doesn't mean I don't love you or that I don't want to be with you. There will also be times that my father has to hear something before anyone else can. That is what happened this morning." Blaine took a breath leaned over to give Kurt a kiss on his cheek, simply because he could before he started telling Kurt about what happened in New York.

"In my world, there are people known as purists. They believe basically that only born vampires are true vampires. They feel that if a chosen is human, they should be walked away from and that that vampire should spend the rest of their days alone. A few years ago, there were whispers of a rebellion. Purists wanted to take over the covens and run them the way they felt they should be run. Any non-born vampires would be removed from the coven and would have to find their own way in the world. Financially that wouldn't be a problem. Most vampires have lived long enough to be financially set. Their problem would be finding a way to feed. Every coven has a blood bank, so we always have a ready supply of blood. If someone is kicked out of a coven and not allowed to join another, they lose their food source. They will be forced to break our laws and get a non-chosen human to feed from or rob hospitals and area blood banks. By breaking this law, they're subjected to death. The only time we are allowed to tell a human about our world is if our chosen is human. By feeding directly from a human, we are letting them know of our existence." Seeing that Kurt was following along without any problems, Blaine continued.

"While I was at the party last night, and I will eventually be able to tell you where I was and why," Blaine said with a smile, reaching out to squeeze Kurt's hand. "At the party, a member of Christos's coven made some comments that follow the purist beliefs. It might mean nothing, she could have just been spouting her own beliefs, but in a case like this, we have to be sure. My father is going to be speaking personally with Zandra to find out one way or the other."

"If this person is part of a purist group, is she really going to tell your father?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, there is something I need to tell you. Ok, you know I have told you that people within my coven can non-verbally communicate with each other?" Blaine waited a moment until Kurt nodded his head. "My father is over ALL the covens. He is over the coven leaders, so he can not only communicate non-verbally with all, but he can do what we call 'read' someone as well."

"Wait, wait, wait, you mean like Aro in Twilight?" Kurt asked.

Blaine could do nothing but laugh. "No, sweetheart, nothing like Aro. He doesn't have to touch you, and he can't read memories, just hear thoughts. He does, however, have to be in the same room with that person. Let me just tell you that made growing up fun. My father knew everything we did, so there was no need to lie or make up excuses. The only thing you could do was to be prepared for the punishment. He does try his best not to read his family, but occasionally it happens. Anyway, this gift isn't widely known. No one outside of the Dalton coven and our family knows. When he's done with Zandra, he is going to walk around and spend time with everyone under Christos to see if she is the only one or if we are dealing with another potential rebellion. Once he is done with them, he will be coming to Dalton and spending some time with Sebastian."

"Why," Kurt gasped out.

"I had a meeting with my coven after my father left this afternoon. I'm sure you noticed when everyone left the class together, even the teacher. Things are temporarily going to change within Dalton, and I had to make them aware of that and to advise them about what happened while I was away," Blaine said.

"Why wasn't I called into the meeting?" Kurt whispered, feeling hurt that Blaine excluded him.

"Kurt only the vampires of the coven were called in for the meeting, not their human chosen. Yes, you and every other chosen is part of our coven, but in this, it was the vampire's place to tell their chosen what they felt they needed to know, hence me telling you now. Because I had other things that I had to do before coming to you, you are unfortunately the last to know," Blaine answered before continuing on with the information Kurt still needed to know.

"There are a few other things I need to make you aware. The first being that until we know for sure what's going on, any time we leave Dalton Wes will need to be with us," Blaine said, watching Kurt.

"Even on our dates?" Kurt said, not liking that at all.

"Yes, even on our dates. I'm sorry, Kurt. I want us to spend time alone away from Dalton as much as you want to, but for now I feel this is best," Blaine said, not wanting to let Kurt know this was also a mandate from his father. "Oh, and before it slips my mind, do you normally keep your phone locked?"

"Of course, I always have. The only thing that can be seen without unlocking it is the number of missed calls or texts. Why?" Kurt questioned, wondering why Blaine wanted to know about his phone.

"Can you unlock it for me and pull me up in your contact list?" Blaine asked, and then watched as Kurt did as asked and then handed the phone to him. Blaine quickly typed something in and handed the phone back to Kurt. "I've added the four-digit code to the keypad after my name. This code will unlock any door with a keypad within Dalton, minus the conference room. Please memorize it as soon as you can and then delete it in case your phone is stolen again."

"Ok, I will. And speaking of my phone getting stolen again, I haven't seen Adam today since before lunch. I know you had him taken out of my classes, but I would still usually see him around the school," Kurt said, watching Blaine's face.

Blaine sat there, not sure how happy he was about the fact that Kurt had been looking for Adam or seemed to miss him somehow. "Adam was expelled this afternoon for theft. That is the only infraction a student can do that calls for instant expulsion."

"Your father kicked him out?" Kurt said in disbelief.

"No, Kurt, I did. I run this school, not my father. I make all the decisions that concern Dalton and my coven," Blaine said, really not liking the way Kurt had sounded when he found out that Adam had been expelled. Not liking that Kurt was concerned about Adam when Blaine was just glad to see the back of him.

"Ok," Kurt said, looking at Blaine, seeing how his attitude had changed and could only smile at the fact that Blaine was jealous. "You really wanted him gone, didn't you?"

"Hell yes, I wanted him gone. I hated the way he looked at you, the way he always tried to steal you away from me," Blaine said, standing up, trying to calm himself down, still seeing the way Adam leered at Kurt in his mind.

"Just because he tried doesn't mean he ever could have. You do know that, right?" Kurt said with a smile on his face.

"I know, sweetheart, I know. That doesn't mean I had to like watching him try," Blaine said, walking up to Kurt kissing him before sitting back down.

"So, what's up with Sebastian?" Kurt questioned. He had never liked the smarmy meerkat looking creep anyway.

"During our meeting, he questioned why I was putting all these changes in place and why I was making everyone go through unnecessary steps when it was only the human or turned chosen the purist would be after anyway. To say that didn't go over too well with certain members of the coven, myself included, would be an understatement. I had Sebastian locked in his dorm room under security, without access to his phone until my father can come and read him. If he's found to be just stupid, he will be let out but will be removed from my coven. If it's found that he is a purist, he will be punished. Either way, his memory will be wiped of everything having to do with my coven and my father's ability."

"You can do something like that?" Kurt asked, surprised.

"For now, no, I cannot, only my father can. I will eventually be able to, but for now, no," Blaine answered. It was time to tell Kurt everything about his position within the vampire community.

"What do you mean by eventually, you will?" Kurt questioned.

"Kurt, only the leader of the covens can erase or wipe memories," Blaine answered, waiting for Kurt to understand.

"But how will you be able to eventually? You're not… Cooper is…" Kurt stopped, looking at Blaine in shock as he slowly put two and two together.

"Eventually, Kurt, I will be the one taking over and stepping into father's place. Cooper has never wanted it. He's happy to be over his coven and live his life in California with Mara and Evie. Everything will one day pass to me," Blaine answered, finally telling Kurt the last secret he had been holding back.

"So, you will be over everything?" Kurt whispered in disbelief.

"The American covens anyway. My Uncle Jack is over the UK covens, my cousin, his son Alex, will take over for him. Uncle Peter is over the Asian covens. Dad is older than them, so in a way, he is over them, but he leaves everything to them. In a situation like this, though, Father is the one who makes the final decisions."

"So that's what you meant when you said that this Christos person wasn't over you, you were over him. It's not because of who your dad is, but because of who you one day will be," Kurt said.

"Yes, exactly," Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's hand one more time before standing up. "That is also why it's important that when you have a problem with something I say or do that you come to me and we talk about it in private. I don't ever want you to think that I am trying to quiet your voice or take away your free will. I just ask that you treat me the way I will always treat you. I will always come to you in private. I will never air our personal business in a public way. I'm not saying I'll never get mad at you, get angry at something you say, or do, but I will never let anyone outside of our home know that. I don't expect you to be perfect, Kurt. I know this is all new to you, I just ask that you try. Like I have said before, I expect you to get mad at me. I expect that we will argue. I've heard that is the sign of a healthy relationship. I just ask that those arguments don't take place in public. My parents have been married for fifty years, I know they've argued, but Cooper and I have never heard a single one of their fights. They always went to their room. That is what I hope we will do in the future."

Kurt sat there staring at Blaine for a moment before standing up and walking over to him, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist. "I'm not going to promise you that something like this morning is never going to happen again. I'm used to saying what I want to say when I want to say it. But I will promise you to try. I also need to apologize for this morning. You asked me several times to come with you so we could talk, and I kept yelling, and to be honest, I would have been pissed if the situation had been reversed. If you'd been yelling at me, I would have exploded on you, but you calmly asked me to please lower my voice. I will do my best in the future to keep it between us, but you know me, I'm gonna screw up again, and we are going to fight, but making up can be so much fun," Kurt said with a grin that turned into a laugh as Blaine yanked him into his arms.

"Let's go to bed," Blaine moaned out, guiding Kurt to the bed. "Let's see just how much fun making up can be…"

A/N: Kurt's birthday is coming up in the next chapter I promise.


End file.
